


Trying to Escape the Inevitable

by iamagraveyard



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Frank Iero, Bandom - Freeform, Bandslash, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Boyfriends, Cheating, Chicago (City), Choking, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Ferard, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Lawyer Gerard Way, M/M, MCR, My Chem, Rim job, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slash, Student Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Vibrators, Virgin Frank Iero, Webcam Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, daddy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: FRERARD: Gerard Way is a 31-year-old loaded lawyer in Chicago who is dating Ryan Ross. But when he sees the gorgeous 17-year-old twink, Frank Iero, at a local sex shop one night, he just can't resist... (Note: the age of consent in Illinois is 17).





	1. Cupid’s Treasures

**Sunday, February 5th**

“I really have to go, Gee,” 21-year-old Ryan giggled beneath me as I kissed his neck softly. In my bed, I was lying on top of him with the winter morning light coming in through the glass curtain windows, and my dick still buried inside him after a spontaneous morning sex session.

A quiet sigh escaped my lips. “Why can’t you blow off studying this one time?” I spoke gently into the crook of his neck, feeling his soft, chestnut hair tickling my cheek. “We could just lie in bed like this all day…” I looked down at him and planted a kiss on his smiling lips.

“As wonderful as that sounds, I really can’t miss this. I’ve got an assignment due tonight. I’m sorry,” Ryan said.

“All right,” I said, defeated. I knew he wasn’t going to change his mind, so there was no point in trying to convince him—he took his university classes quite seriously.

Ryan unhinged his legs from around my waist and I slowly pulled my dick out of him, causing him to let out a pleasant groan.

“I’m gonna miss that,” Ryan said as he sat up. I got off of him and let him get out of bed to put some clothes on.

“So, is it gonna be another month until we hang out again?” I asked, watching him get dressed from my spot on the bed.

“I hope not, but my schedule is just super busy this semester,” Ryan explained as he pulled a shirt on.

“I miss seeing you all the time.”

Ryan sighed, “I know, so do I,” he said. “But in three months, when April is over, I’m all yours, babe,” he smiled as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“I can’t wait,” I smiled back.

I slid out of bed, tossed the condom in the trash and pulled on a pair of jeans which were draped over the back of the chair against the wall opposite the window. “Do you want something to eat before we go?” I asked.

“You know I don’t eat your granola and health shakes and shit,” he laughed.

I chuckled, “I can get you something on the way,” I suggested.

Ryan smiled, “That would be nice,” he said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Ry.”

*

I arrived back home almost three hours after I left to drive Ryan to the Northern Illinois University where he went to school.

“Hey, Gee,” my 25-year-old brother, Mikey, called out as I stepped inside. His voice had startled me—I didn’t know he was coming over so early on a Sunday morning.

Mikey had been living with me for about five months. Previously, he had been living with our parents, but after a year of college he concluded that the commute to school was just too far from our parents’ house in Wilmington. So, since my Lake Shore Drive condo was closer to his school, I decided to let him stay with me. He lived with me during the week, and on the weekends he either went home to our parents’ place, or stayed with his boyfriend, Pete.

“Hey,” I replied.

I went into the kitchen and Mikey had a puzzled expression on his face. “Where were you?” he asked.

“I just drove Ryan back to NIU to meet up with his study group,” I replied.

Mikey nodded. “Fun stuff,” he said. “I don’t see him much these days,” he went on, getting back to making his toast and jam.

“Yeah, we haven’t been spending as much time together lately. He’s just so busy with school all the time,” I explained.

“He would be. Isn’t he studying chemistry or something…?” Mikey said.

“Yeah, he’s doing a chemistry degree. Just started the second semester of his third year last month…” I nodded as Mikey walked over to the fridge.

“Well, there you go. He probably has no time for anything except studying. I’m doing _creative writing_ and I feel like I don’t have time for anything,” he said, pouring himself a glass of soy milk.

“If he even set aside at least ten minutes a week for me, I would be happy…” I smirked.

Mikey shook his head. “You’re awful,” he laughed.

I laughed as well and went into my office to prepare some files for work the next day.

**Friday, February 25th**

It was a Friday night in late February and I decided to head over to Boystown—the gay district in Lake View East. I wanted to get Ryan a new dildo and look at some other toys. I had thought about going to the popular Spin Nightclub on North Halsted Street that night, but my best friend and party buddy, Gabe, was visiting family in Uruguay with his cousin, and I always had the best time at the club when he was with me.

When I got to Boystown eight minutes later, I parked my car in front of Cupid’s Treasures, a sex shop I frequently went to. The air was icy cold and I was glad when I got inside the store. I greeted the cashier, a middle-aged Spanish guy named Gary who I saw all the time.

“No clubbing tonight, Gerard?” he teased.

“Nah, I’m all alone tonight. Gabe’s on holiday in South America,” I told him.

“Good for him! Say hi to him for me when he gets back,” Gary smiled.

“I will do that,” I said. Gary went back to whatever he was doing behind the counter, and I proceeded to walk to the back of the store where I knew the dildos were kept. When I got to the back, I stopped dead in my tracks as I laid my eyes upon the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He looked young, about 18- or 19-years-old, and was around 5’6”. He wore black fitted denim jeans and a tight, black zip-up hoodie. His eyes were this gorgeous hazel colour and he had a lovely head of black hair which was stylishly messy and just plain sexy. His lips were full, pink and beautiful… I just could not stop staring at him. He was the most perfect thing I had ever seen.

The boy was gazing up at the shelf of dildos with this cute, clueless expression on his face.

“Are you looking for something specific?” I asked.

The boy turned to look at me and seemed somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh, um… I’m just browsing, really,” he said, smiling slightly as a soft, pink blush crept onto his cheeks.

_Wow, even his voice is amazing…_ I thought, smiling back at him.

“Well, just in case you need a suggestion, I would recommend this one…” I took a packaged, blue dildo off the shelf and showed it to the boy. “It’s a bit more slender, if that’s what you’re looking for, and it’s good quality silicone for a good price,” I explained. “Plus, it vibrates too…if you’re into that,” I added with a playful smirk.

“Wow, thank you…this actually looks perfect,” the boy said, blushing a little.

“No problem,” I said, handing it to him.

“Hey, um…this might be a stupid question, but what’s the difference between a dildo and a butt plug?” he asked, his cheeks turning a considerably deeper shade of red. I couldn’t help but smile at his apparent innocence.

“It’s not a stupid question at all. A butt plug is smaller and is meant to stay in for a longer period of time to loosen up the hole, whereas dildos are meant for play,” I explained.

“Wow, that makes so much more sense now. Thanks,” the boy said.

“You’re welcome,” I smiled. He seemed so clueless about anal sex—it was cute. “Do you have any more questions?” I asked.

“Actually, I have a ton of questions, but I don’t wanna bother you with them all…” he said.

“It’s not a problem at all. I can answer any questions you have. Why don’t we take a walk?” I suggested.

“Um, sure…” the boy nodded hesitantly.

“Only if you want to, of course. No pressure,” I chuckled, noticing his hesitation. I didn’t want him to feel like I was pushing him to come with me. Plus, it was 10 o’ clock at night and he might not have felt comfortable walking with a total stranger at that hour.

“I do want to,” he assured me with a smile. “I just thought you worked here for a second,” he laughed.

I chuckled, admiring his adorable laugh. “Okay, let’s go,” I said. I wasn’t completely convinced that he was comfortable going with me, but at that point I was too turned on by him to pass up his company.

The boy paid for his dildo and then we left the store together.

“My name’s Gerard, by the way,” I said as we walked side-by-side down North Halsted Street.

“I’m Frank.”

“So, what are you doing down here alone so late?” I asked. “Especially on a Friday night.”

Frank shrugged, “I’ve never been to Boystown and I just wanted to see what it was like,” he told me.

“Hmm,” I nodded. “How do you like it down here?”

“I think it’s great. I wanna get a place down here someday,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s a beautiful place to live.”

“Do you live down here?”

“About a ten minute drive away,” I replied.

“Wow, that’s pretty sweet.”

I spotted a Starbucks a block away. “Why don’t we sit down in Starbucks and I can answer those questions for you,” I suggested.

Frank agreed and we walked to Starbucks. I held the door open for him when we got there and admired his perfect ass as he walked ahead of me and sat down at a table.

“Do you want anything?” I asked, nodding over to the counter where the baristas were serving drinks.

Frank shook his head. “No, thanks,” he smiled.

God, his lips looked so good. I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss him… Frank noticed my staring and blushed, looking down at the table for a second.

“Sorry,” I chuckled, “you just have the cutest smile...and amazing lips.”

Frank smiled even wider and even cuter. “You’re such a flirt,” he said.

“You like it, don’t you?” I teased.

Frank blushed and laughed shyly. “Yeah, I kinda do…” he said, biting his lower lip.

I felt my dick twitch in my jeans as I watched Frank. God, I was so into him already.

“Have you ever flirted with an older guy?” I asked.

“No, this is a first, actually,” he replied.

I nodded thoughtfully. “Anyway, you must have a lot of questions. Lay ‘em on me, boy,” I smiled.

“They’re kind of embarrassing…” Frank laughed. I laughed with him—he was adorable.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I probably had the same questions when I was your age,” I assured him.

“Okay, well…what does anal sex feel like for the person who’s, like…on the bottom? Like, does it hurt?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

I thought for a moment before replying. “Well, it does hurt a little at first, but after that, it’s pretty much this intense, amazing feeling deep inside you that you never want to end,” I explained, looking straight into his eyes.

“Wow…that sounds incredible,” Frank smiled, looking right back at me. “Okay, next question. After a guy, like…puts his dick in you, does your asshole stay “open” for a while?” he asked.

“Depends on how thick the guy’s dick is and how long he’s inside you for. But, generally, yes your hole does stretch to an extent, but it goes back to its regular size within a few hours,” I replied.

“Oh, okay,” he nodded. “What’s rimming?” he asked.

“That’s when someone licks your asshole,” I told him.

“Oh, that sounds gross!” Frank laughed, wrinkling his nose.

“Trust me: If anyone ever gives you a rimjob, you won’t think it’s gross. It feels absolutely amazing,” I said.

Frank raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Would _you_ give me a rimjob?” he asked.

My heart rate sped up. I couldn’t believe this gorgeous boy had just asked me to pleasure his ass. “I totally would if you wanted me to,” I smirked back.

“Hmm...maybe some other time,” he smiled.

“You’re such a tease,” I chuckled. Frank laughed and I watched him lick his lips subconsciously. I wanted him so bad.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been as horny as I am right now,” Frank admitted.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his blatant comment. “I’m pretty horny myself…” I said.

“My parents think I’m at a friend’s house for the night,” he told me.

Okay, he was definitely insinuating something now. Frank smiled and I smiled back and reached across the table, taking his hands in mine. “Well it’s getting late, maybe we can go to my place and I can answer some more of your questions…?” I suggested.

“Only if you can drive me home in the morning,” he said.

“Of course,” I said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Frank said with excitement in his voice.

We both got up and walked back to my car, in front of Cupid’s Treasures. In the back of my mind I kept thinking about Ryan, and how much I was disrespecting him by going home with Frank. I loved Ryan so much, but I was so fucking horny—we hadn’t had sex in three weeks. I knew that it was no excuse, though.

_Just this one time_, my little head was telling me. 

I couldn’t fight it. I gave in. And, to make myself feel better, I promised myself that I wouldn’t have sex with Frank. Cheating and having oral sex with another guy wasn’t as bad as cheating and having _anal_ sex with another guy…right? 

Once we got into the car, Frank said something super quietly.

“What?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Can I kiss you?” he said coyly, a little louder this time, looking into my eyes.

I paused for a moment, pushing thoughts about Ryan out of my mind. Then, without answering, I hungrily leaned in and pressed my lips against Frank’s. It felt so good to taste him as I kissed and sucked his lips urgently, placing my hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. After tasting Frank’s sweet lips for a minute or so, I pulled away, breathing shallower now from arousal.

“I want you so bad,” I breathed out, looking him up and down.

Frank was breathing audibly and I looked down to see the growing bulge of his erection in his pants.

“I’m so horny,” he said, looking into my eyes.

“I can tell,” I smirked, staring at his bulging crotch.

“I wanna show it to you,” he said, rubbing his hand slowly over his erection. I grew more and more aroused as I watched him rub his dick. Suddenly, he took my hand and put it on his crotch. I could feel the outline of his hard dick through his jeans and it made me crazy. I started rubbing and gently squeezing him, all the while looking into his eyes as he whimpered quietly.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” I whispered, kissing him.

“Gerard…” he moaned suddenly against my lips. By now my dick was so hard in my pants and I needed to get off.

“Are you gonna come?” I asked.

“Yeah… I don’t wanna come in my underwear though…” Frank said.

I stopped rubbing his crotch at those words.

“Let’s head to my place to finish up then,” I said, starting the car.

“Yeah,” Frank agreed.

“So, how old are you, by the way?” I asked as I drove.

“I’m…eighteen,” Frank replied with a slight hesitation in his voice.

I glanced over at him. “Really?” I asked, wanting to be sure.

“Yeah, really,” he replied, looking back at me. “How old are _you_?” he asked.

“Thirty-one.”

“Wow…I thought you were like twenty-five…”

I smiled to myself, pleased that Frank thought I still looked like I was in my twenties. “Too old for you?” I teased.

“No, no. I’m just surprised…”

Ten minutes later, I drove up to my condo building: 900 Lake Shore Drive. The building shined as the street lights reflected off the curtain wall exterior, creating a striking effect.

“You _live_ here?” Frank exclaimed, looking over at me.

“I sure do,” I nodded.

“Wow…” he said.

I parked in the underground parking garage and we took the elevator up to my unit.

“I can’t believe you live here…this is amazing,” Frank said, looking around once we got inside.

“Thanks. I did a bunch of renos last year,” I replied.

“What did you change?” he asked, taking his shoes off.

“Redid the kitchen, got this granite flooring put in, and got hardwood for the bedrooms,” I told him.

“It looks _so_ good. I love the kitchen so much,” he went on.

“Come on, I’ll take you to my room.”

Frank followed me to my bedroom where I turned on the lamp on my bedside table, illuminating the room with soft, yellow light. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as I emptied my pockets of my wallet, keys, cigarettes and lighter, and put them on my bedside table.

“Take your clothes off,” I pressed gently, smiling at him.

Frank smiled and blushed as he began to undress, first unzipping his hoodie and pulling it off. He wore a V-neck shirt under his hoodie which he pulled off next, exposing his gorgeous torso, complete with toned abs. I didn’t think my dick could get any harder than it already was, but when I saw Frank’s stripped-down body I felt it stiffen even more.

“Shit, your body is fucking amazing,” I said, watching Frank pull down his jeans. I smirked when I laid eyes on his tight, hot-pink and black underwear, which showed the outline of his hard dick clearly. He was such a fucking twink and I loved it.

“Underwear, too?”

“Not yet, just lie down on the bed,” I replied as I undressed myself.

“What are we gonna do?” Frank asked, propping himself up against one of my decorative cashmere pillows as he watched me undress.

I stripped down to my underwear and lay down next to him on the bed. “We’re gonna suck each other’s dicks. How does that sound?” I said, rubbing my palm gently over his hardening nipples.

“That sounds good,” he replied, leaning in to kiss me. “You’re so hot, Gerard…” he whispered against my lips.

I smiled and slowly rubbed his dick through his underwear as we made out and was pleased to feel a wet spot where his pre-cum had soaked through the material.

“Hey…” Frank breathed out.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think I’m gonna last too long when you start sucking me…I’m already on the edge after what we did in the car…” he said.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about that,” I whispered before continuing to kiss him. “Take your underwear off now,” I said after a while of making out.

“Okay,” he said. Frank lifted his bum so he could slide his underwear all the way down his legs. I could not take my eyes off of his dick. It was perfect: It stood straight up, about 6 inches long; it wasn’t very thick but it had a nice pink head that was covered with clear pre-cum.

“Holy fuck…” I said under my breath as I took in the sight of Frank’s perfect dick. I wrapped my hand around the shaft and flicked my tongue over his swollen dick-head as he leaked fluid profusely.

“Oh my _God_…that’s so good…” Frank moaned as he tightly grabbed fistfuls of the blanket.

I took the whole thing into my mouth after that and began bobbing my head up and down on his dick while he moaned uncontrollably.

“I’m gonna come…” he warned me about thirty seconds later.

I sucked him harder as he moaned and squirmed underneath me until I felt his muscles tighten and his warm liquid fill my mouth. I swallowed his big load and then sat up next to him.

“Told you it was gonna be quick,” he smirked, breathing hard.

I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “Your turn?”

“Yeah,” he nodded eagerly.

I pulled off my black Calvin Klein underwear and Frank’s eyes widened when he saw my 8-inch dick.

“Holy shit, your dick is huge…” he gasped.

I couldn’t help smiling. “Go ahead.”

Frank lay down between my legs and began sucking the tip of my dick.

“Yeah, that’s it…” I moaned, placing my hand on the back of his head.

Frank took more of my dick in his mouth and started sucking up and down my shaft, scraping it with his teeth every now and them.

“No teeth, please,” I said.

Frank slid his lips off of my dick with a “pop” sound. “Sorry, it’s only my second time,” he smiled innocently before going back to giving me head.

“You’re so goddamn cute,” I breathed out, keeping my eyes fixed on him as he lay between my legs.

Frank couldn’t fit my entire dick down his throat, so he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it while he sucked on the upper part.

“Mmm, that’s good, baby,” I told him as he pleasured me.

To be honest, it was a pretty sloppy blowjob, but it was only his second time, so it didn’t really matter to me. I was just happy to have such a cute teenage boy sucking my dick.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth, Frank…” I moaned as I got close. “Is that okay?” I asked, breathing hard.

“Mmmhmm…” Frank moaned, his lips still tight around my dick.

I felt my lower stomach tighten and a wave of intense pleasure go through me and I knew I was about to come.

“Swallow it…” I moaned, grabbing a handful of Frank’s hair.

As I squirted ropes of cum into Frank’s mouth, he swallowed most of it, but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth, running down his chin.

“Mmm, that was good,” Frank smiled, licking his lips as he looked up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. I was in heaven, looking down at the beautiful boy between my legs, licking my cum off his lips.

“Come here…come sit on me,” I said, patting my thighs.

Frank got up and sat facing me, straddling my legs. He put his arms over my shoulders and I kissed him, licking my own cum off his chin and bringing it back to his mouth with my tongue so he could taste it, too.

“You’re amazing,” he smiled, licking his lips and looking straight into my eyes.

“No, _you_ are,” I grinned. I held my middle finger up to his lips. “Suck on it,” I told him.

Frank took my finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around it.

“Get lots of spit on it,” I said.

Frank did as I said and when I felt like my finger was sufficiently moist, I took it out of his mouth and brought it down to his asshole, pushing at his tight entrance.

I felt him tense up so I kissed him on the mouth, parting his lips with my tongue.

I got the tip of my finger inside him and he let out a gasp at the sudden stretch.

“Gerard…” he said breathily, lifting up a bit.

“You’re so tight,” I said, taking my finger out and running my hands up and down his back.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to sticking things up there,” he smiled.

“Don’t be sorry... After you try out your new dildo you’ll be more comfortable with things up there,” I told him.

“Yeah,” he nodded. Frank leaned in and kissed my lips gently. He was a great kisser—I loved the way he liked to suck on my tongue.

I kissed him back and we made out for a long time, just holding each other and getting even hornier.

“I wanna taste your cum again…” Frank said against my lips.

“Gimme a few minutes; I don’t recover as quickly as you do,” I laughed.

Frank laughed and pressed his forehead against mine. “I’m so glad I met you,” he smiled.

“I’m glad I met you, too,” I smiled back before pressing my lips against his once again.

Just then, Frank’s phone went off, signalling a new text message.

“Sorry, I should check that…” he said. He climbed off of me to get his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, which were on the floor, and checked his message.

“Parents?” I asked.

“Nope,” he said, putting his phone back on the floor. He climbed over my legs and sat down next to me on the bed, against the pillows. “It’s my best friend Jamia wondering where I am,” he corrected.

“Is it her house your parents think you’re at?” I asked.

“Yep,” he nodded.

“I see.”

“I have to tell you something…” Frank said out of the blue.

“What is it?” I asked curiously.

“I’m not actually 18 yet,” he sighed, looking down at his hands. “I’ll be 18 in about a month… I’m sorry I lied,” he said innocently.

“Fuck… You’re 17?” I groaned.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Seriously?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said again.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I knew he was young, but I didn’t think he was _that_ young. Even though the age of consent in Illinois was 17 I still felt a little guilty about being with someone under 18. I thought about my job and how I’d probably be terminated in an instant if the other partners at my firm ever found out about this somehow. 

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” Frank assured me, placing a hand on my arm.

“Promise?” I asked.

“I promise,” Frank said, looking up at me with his innocent hazel eyes.

“Good,” I said.

A second later, I felt Frank’s fingers wrap around my dick and start rubbing it. I smirked and looked over at him—he had this coy smile on his face and he was blushing like mad.

I leaned over to kiss Frank hard on the lips. My dick was getting hard again beneath his touch and I loved every minute of it, feeling his inexperienced hand squeezing and rubbing me. I pulled my lips away from his, breathing hard, and he whimpered longingly.

“Keep kissing me,” he begged, still rubbing my rock-hard dick. I felt my eyes glaze over with lust when I heard him beg for my lips on his, and I couldn’t get over how sexy and amazing he was.

“You bet I’ll keep kissing you. Get on your knees in front of me,” I told him.

Frank did as I said and got on his hands and knees with his ass in my face.

“Are you gonna rim me?” he asked.

I didn’t answer—I just spread his ass cheeks apart with my hands and let my tongue caress his tight, pink asshole. Frank gasped and I felt his hole contract and then relax under my tongue. God, his ass was amazing. I slowly licked his hole all over, kissing and sucking it every now and then. He tasted so fresh and I loved it. I took in his boyish smell with every sweep of my tongue and I felt like I was in heaven.

“This feels amazing…” Frank was moaning.

I took a break from working his hole and started kissing his ass cheeks, giving him bright red hickeys all over.

“My dick is leaking so much,” he said as I marked his ass.

I reached between his legs and felt the tip of his dick. Sure enough, it was completely covered in his sticky pre-cum. Once again, I spread Frank’s ass open with my hands and went at his hole. I licked up and down his crack a few times before working my tongue right into his tight cherry.

“Ohh _fuck_, Gerard…” Frank cried out as I moved my tongue in and out of him.

I spread his ass wider and tried to get more of my tongue inside him, but soon my jaw got too tired so I stopped. I kissed his asshole a few more times and then told him to lie down on his back.

Frank lay down with his head at the foot of the bed and I started sucking his dick as I lay next to him. It wasn’t long before I felt his hand on the back of my head and his hips start to buck up, pushing himself deeper down my throat.

“I’m gonna come…” he panted.

I felt his body go rigid and then his warm cum poured into my mouth. I swallowed it all and then Frank pretty much tackled me onto my back, got on top of me, and started kissing me.

“You are so fucking amazing,” he said breathlessly as we made out.

I bit his bottom lip and he let out a sexy moan.

“Suck my dick,” I ordered him.

Frank got off of me and I got up onto my knees, my dick pointing straight at him. He took it into his mouth eagerly, lapping up all the pre-cum from the head before sucking the whole thing. I took his head in my hands and held it steady as I began fucking his mouth. He choked a little when my dick hit the back of his throat the first time, but I kept going and eventually his throat opened up for me and I pushed my entire 8 inches into his mouth easily.

“Ohh, yeah, that’s it. Just like that,” I told him as I continued to thrust my dick down his willing throat.

Frank started moaning as he deep-throated my dick, which felt so good—I could feel the vibrations his throat made on me. I could tell he loved that I was fucking his throat; he was looking up at me with those innocent eyes that screamed, “Use me.”

“You like when I fuck your throat, baby?” I asked teasingly.

“Mmm…mmhmm…” Frank moaned with his lips still tight around my dick.

“Fuck…I’m gonna come soon,” I groaned, pulling out of his mouth and beginning to jerk myself off with my hand.

Frank didn’t need to be told to open his mouth and wait for my cum.

“Mmm, come right in my mouth, Gerard…” Frank begged, looking up at me as I vigorously jerked my dick back and forth.

I felt my orgasm approaching fast, and I grabbed a handful of Frank’s hair, pushing his mouth closer to my dick.

“Fuck…here it comes…” I panted.

I looked down and watched as ropes and ropes of my warm, white cum entered Frank’s waiting mouth. I squeezed out every drop onto his tongue and then he licked my sticky head clean, looking up at me the whole time. My dick head was getting sensitive so I pulled it out of his mouth and watched him lick his lips.

“Wow, you didn’t spill a drop this time,” I mused, ruffling his hair.

Frank smiled, “I loved every bit of it,” he said.

“I could tell,” I smirked.

I lay down, resting my head on one of my huge pillows, and Frank lay down right on top of me, resting his head on my chest.

“Let’s get some sleep,” I said after a while.

Frank rolled off of me and we got under the blankets before I turned off the light.

*

I woke up feeling extremely refreshed at nine in the morning, and I felt Frank’s fingertips wandering all over my chest.

“Hey,” I smiled, looking over at him.

“Morning,” he smiled back, kissing my lips. “So, can you drive me home in a bit? I told my parents I’d be home from Jamia’s by noon,” he said.

“Yeah, for sure,” I said, sitting up. Frank sat up as well and snuggled up close to me.

“You have such an amazing view,” he said, looking out the curtain wall windows at Lake Michigan, which was covered with a thin sheet of ice.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourite things about the place,” I said.

“It’s great to wake up to,” he said.

“Yeah, definitely,” I nodded in agreement. “Do you want something to eat before we go?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. I’m starving,” Frank said.

We both got out of bed and I got dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Frank put on his white V-neck shirt and his hot-pink and black underwear (no pants—such a tease) and followed me into the kitchen where I opened the fridge and tried to find something a 17-year-old boy would want for breakfast. I was trying to eat healthier, so the majority of things in my fridge were health foods that Frank would have probably found unappetizing.

“I dunno…you can take a look yourself and see if you find anything you like,” I told him.

Frank went to the fridge, bending over to see what was inside. I couldn’t take my eyes off of his perfect teenage ass as he bent over, practically inviting me to violate him.

“My God, your ass is sexy,” I said, causing him to give a cute giggle as he stood up.

“Do you wanna touch it?” he smirked, coming over to me.

“Baby, I wanna do more than just touch it…” I grinned.

Frank came closer and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me. I wrapped one arm around his waist and squeezed his boyish ass with my other hand, making his underwear ride up to expose one of his ass cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s a nice, tight ass…” I whispered against his lips as I caressed his bare ass cheek.

“Mmm, squeeze it again, Gerard…” he whispered back.

“Um…wow. Good morning…” Mikey’s voice sounded.

I pulled my lips away from Frank’s and looked over his shoulder to see my brother standing there in front of us, with a clear view of Frank’s exposed ass. I quickly pulled his underwear back into place and addressed Mikey.

“Why are you back so early?” I said hotly, giving him a disapproving look. My heart was pounding hard in my chest.

“I’m staying at Pete’s place tonight so I just came by to get a few things…” he replied.

Frank turned around, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, and Mikey’s jaw dropped in shock when he saw his face.

“Hi…I’m gonna go put some pants on…” Frank said, hurrying away.

“Gerard! Are you out of your fucking mind?! With a _kid_?! Please tell me you didn’t… Oh my God, I can’t even look at you,” Mikey freaked out, bringing his hands to his face in shock.

“He’s eighteen, Mikey—calm down,” I told him.

“That’s a load of bullshit! That kid is _not_ eighteen!” he yelled.

“Just calm down, all right?” I said, frustrated.

“Are you seriously telling me to calm down?! This is so wrong! I can’t believe you went this far… I’m disgusted. I really am,” Mikey went on, shaking his head. He sounded like he was close to tears.

I was furious that he was making such a big scene with Frank still in the next room.

“Just mind your own fucking business, Mikey. You’re pissing me off now,” I snapped at him.

“This is a big deal, Gerard! It’s not right for someone your age to have a sexual relationship with a kid! And not only is it not right—it’s fucking disgusting,” he went on.

“I‘ll say it again: Mind your own fucking business!” I yelled.

Just then, Frank walked back into the room fully dressed, carrying his cell phone in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

“Ready to go?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. I could tell he was eager to leave. He had this nervous look on his face and kept glancing over at Mikey as if he was afraid he was going to start yelling at any second.

“Where are you going?” Mikey asked me suspiciously.

“I’m taking him home,” I said, heading towards the door.

“Does Ryan know you’re fucking underage guys behind his back?” he said coldly, crossing his arms across his chest.

I was too angry to reply to his comment, but I gave him a dirty look as I left the condo with Frank.

“I am so sorry about that,” I said once we were in the elevator. There was still anger coursing through my veins. “That was my brother, by the way.”

“It’s okay—it’s not your fault,” Frank spoke comfortingly.

I leaned my head back against the elevator wall, closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath, trying to release some of my anger.

We soon got out of the elevator and walked through the underground parking garage to my brand-new silver Cadillac CTS. As I began the fifteen-minute drive towards West 31st Street, where Frank lived, I asked him about school to keep my mind off the whole situation with Mikey finding out about him.

“So, you must be in twelfth grade, right?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Frank replied. He was leaning his head against the window, watching people in their cars, or street signs, or whatever he was watching.

“Any idea what you’re gonna do after you graduate?”

“Yeah, I’m planning on getting a job this summer and working full time for a year to save up some money, and then I’m planning on going to Le Cordon Bleu in Ottawa to become a chef.”

I nodded, “Right on, good for you. That’s a great school,” I said.

“My parents want me to do something science- or business-related, but I just love culinary arts so much,” he continued.

“Do what you love, that’s the most important thing when choosing a career.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to do that. I just need to work a ton of hours so I can help pay for my courses.”

“How much does it cost to study at Le Cordon Bleu?”

“It’s almost $48,000 in total for the diploma program I want to do.”

I shook my head, “Damn…”

I slowed to a stop at a red light and took out a cigarette and a lighter. “Do you mind if I smoke in here? I’ll open the window,” I said.

“No, go ahead.”

I rolled down the window and lit up; feeling the instant relaxation the nicotine gave me.

“So, is Ryan your boyfriend or something?” Frank asked out of the blue, rolling down the window on his side.

I paused and looked over at him—he was still looking out the window. “Yeah,” I replied.

There was a long moment of silence before Frank spoke.

“So, did last night even mean anything to you?” he asked in a thick voice. “Or was it just a mistake?” he added. He sniffed and then brought a hand up to his face to wipe his eyes.

Damn it. I’d made him cry. If there was one thing I hated most, it was making people cry. I honestly felt really bad. I hadn’t thought about the fact that the previous night had probably been one of his first real sexual experiences, and that he probably felt really emotional about it.

“Frank…” I said softly, beginning to drive again as the light turned green. “It was amazing being with you last night,” I told him.

Frank wiped his eyes again. “So what happens now? What about your boyfriend?” he questioned. “Do you wanna keep seeing me?” he asked, looking at me for once.

“Yeah, I do want to keep seeing you, Frank,” I said. The words were just tumbling out of my mouth—completely bypassing my brain. I hadn’t consciously planned on seeing Frank again, but at the moment I didn’t want to upset him any further. “I just don’t want Ryan to know—that’s the only thing,” I continued.

“What about your brother?” he asked.

“I’ll tell him I stopped seeing you. Simple as that,” I told him.

Frank smiled a little and wiped his eyes once again. They were now slightly bloodshot from his tears.

“Yeah, cheer up,” I smiled back at him, patting his leg.

He placed his hand on top of mine. “Sorry I’m so emotional,” he laughed.

“Don’t worry about it,” I chuckled.

After a while of driving on the highway, I took Exit 54 towards West 31st Street.

“Where do I turn now?” I asked.

“It’s a left on South Wentworth Avenue, then another left onto West 31st,” he told me.

“All right,” I replied, focusing on the street names.

“So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?” Frank asked.

My stomach churned with guilt when he mentioned Ryan again.

“About ten months now,” I replied.

“Have you cheated on him before?”

“Never. Not until now.”

We stayed silent for a while until Frank spoke again.

“Hey, can I get your number so we can, you know…meet up sometime?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, of course,” I said. I gave him my cell number and he added it to his phone.

“Is it okay if I text you when you’re at work and stuff?” he asked.

“I’m usually pretty busy at work, but I check my phone throughout the day,” I said. “Feel free to text me though, just don’t expect a quick reply,” I chuckled.

“Where do you work?” Frank asked.

“I work at Kirkland & Ellis,” I told him. “It’s the biggest law firm in Chicago,” I added when I saw the clueless look on his face.

“Oh, wow. You’re a lawyer?” he asked, his face lit up with surprise.

“Yeah. I specialize in mergers and acquisitions,” I nodded.

“Do you ever have to go to court?” he asked.

“Nah, I’ve never had to,” I said.

“Did you always want to be a lawyer?” he asked.

“I guess so. My dad sort of pushed me in that direction,” I replied.

“It’s a left turn right here,” Frank said, pointing me towards West 31st Street. “Hey, maybe you shouldn’t drive right up to my house. I just don’t want to risk my parents seeing me get out of a car that doesn’t belong to Jamia’s parents,” he said.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. Just tell me where to drop you off,” I said.

“Um…right by that fire hydrant is good, actually. My house is only a five minute walk from here,” he said.

“Okay.” I pulled my car over to the side of the road next to the fire hydrant. “Let me know when you wanna meet up again, okay?” I said.

“Yeah, I will for sure,” he said. He took off his seatbelt before leaning in and kissing me.

“See you soon,” I smiled as he got out of the car.

“See ya,” he smiled back.

I watched him for a moment as he walked down the street towards his house, and as I drove away, I smiled.

What a bittersweet moment. It was the beginning of a great, fun relationship, yet it was also the beginning of stress and lies.

I should have just broken it off with Frank.

After all, he was only 17-years-old, and I was already in a committed (well, now I guess it was not-so-committed) relationship with Ryan. So many thoughts… But I was addicted and I could feel it—Frank’s youth, energy, and beauty had captured me and I was hooked. This was going to be one hell of a ride…

*

I smoked a cigarette in the underground parking garage of my building and collected my thoughts before going up the elevator to Mikey. When I got inside my unit, I saw him sitting on the couch with the TV on, chewing on his thumb nail. He looked up when I shut the door.

“Sit down,” he said, turning the TV off.

I had been expecting this. I went over to the living room and sat down in the chair in the corner.

“You know that kid is not eighteen, right?” he spoke.

“Pretty close though…” I replied.

“That doesn’t make it right,” he said.

“He turns eighteen in a month.”

Mikey sighed, disappointed. “So, why’d you bring him here then?”

“He told me he was eighteen, and I was just too horny to question it,” I shrugged.

“Ugh, you’re such a fucking pig,” Mikey said, shaking his head. “Did you not think of Ryan at all last night?”

“Of course I did…but I did it anyway. I feel terrible about it now, though.”

“Yeah, you should,” he agreed. “Are you gonna tell him?”

“Why would I?”

“It’s the honest thing to do… And you’ve been together for almost a year now. Don’t you think he deserves to know you cheated?”

“I don’t need to tell him. It was one mistake. That’s it. It’s over now.”

“Wouldn’t you want to know if _he_ fucked someone else?” he asked.

“I didn’t even fuck the kid. And no, I wouldn’t want to know.”

“Do you even know his name?”

“His name’s Frank.”

“So he knows you’re not seeing him again?”

“Yeah, he knows. He cried and I felt bad, but it had to be done,” I told him.

“Poor kid. He’s way too young to be having sex and stuff, though, in my opinion. Especially with guys your age…”

“He was amazing though… I was surprised,” I nodded with a smirk.

“Yeah… I’m done with this conversation now,” he said, getting up from the couch.

I laughed, “You’re such a killjoy.”

“At least I’m not sleeping with 17-year-old boys,” he said from down the hall.


	2. Webcam

**Thursday, March 3rd**

I was working in my office at the firm on the following Thursday afternoon reviewing revised equity documents regarding a transaction for a client in preparation for a conference call later that evening. My phone suddenly vibrated a few times on my desktop, de-railing my train of thought as it notified me of the receipt of new text messages. I looked down at my iPhone screen and saw that the new messages were from Frank. He had texted me while I was at work every day that week and I was starting to enjoy hearing from him. I picked up my phone and read the three messages he’d sent me.

**Frank**: _hey gorgeous_

**Frank**: _miss u :)_

**Frank**: _how’s ur day going?_

I smiled when I read his messages—he always had such sweet things to say to me.

**Gerard**: _Busy, but good. Tons of paperwork. How’s yours? I miss you too._

**Frank**: _i’m in math atm…so bored_

**Frank**: _it’s last period tho, yay :)_

I looked at the clock—it was 2:30 p.m. He only had half an hour of class left.

**Gerard**: _I’m happy you get to go home soon. Any plans later?_

**Frank**: _no not rly_

**Frank**: _hey guess what?_

**Frank**: _last nite i tried my dildo out :P_

I grinned and got a bit hot after reading Frank’s last text.

**Gerard**: _Way to get me excited at work! Details?_

**Frank**: _haha_

**Frank**: _well it took me a while to get it in cuz i used lotion as lube n it hurt a bit…_

**Frank**: _but when i got it in it was soo good! like wow…_

**Frank**: _i almost came w/o even touching my dick lol ;) _

I felt my dick twitch from arousal, and I willed myself not to get an erection at work…

**Gerard**: _You should use Vaseline or olive oil if you don’t have lube. Next time it won’t hurt as much, just keep practicing. In the shower is a good time to do it ;-) I’m glad you enjoyed it._

**Gerard**: _By the way, I’m so turned on right now._

I took a sip of water and glanced down at the neglected documents on my desk, thinking I should probably get back to it soon.

**Frank**: _do u have skype??_

**Frank**: _maybe when u get home we can chat…_

**Frank**: _i can play with my dildo for u on cam ;)_

Wow, this boy was amazing.

**Gerard**: _Yeah, I do have Skype. It’s Gerard.Way. I am so down for that ;-)_

**Frank**: _okay awesome_

**Frank**: _mine’s frankie_xx_

**Frank**: _i’m excited! :)_

**Gerard**: _So am I! Anyway, I should really get back to work now. I’ll talk to you soon._

**Frank**: _okay, later! :)_

I could barely focus on my paperwork, phone calls and meetings for the rest of the day—it was a wonder that I even got it all done.

On my way home, I stopped at a grocery store to pick up a pack of cigarettes, and I also got a bottle of water-based lubricant to give to Frank the next time I saw him.

When I got home at a quarter to eight, Mikey was just getting ready to head out the door.

“Oh hey,” he said, putting on his shoes at the doorway. “How was work?” he asked.

“It was all right,” I told him. “Are you staying at Pete’s?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s actually taking me to a show at The Metro tonight,” he said.

I smiled—I could tell he was excited.

“That’s awesome. You guys have fun,” I said.

“Thanks, I’ll see you Sunday night!” he said as he went out the door.

“See you then,” I said, shutting the door behind him.

I went into my home office in the den to transfer my laptop from in there to my bedroom so I could chat with Frank while on my bed later. Then I went to the kitchen and quickly made myself some egg salad for dinner. As I was eating and watching the news, my phone started ringing. It was Ryan.

“Hey honey, what’s up?” I asked.

“Hey, nothing much…had a four hour chemistry lab today,” Ryan said.

“Damn, you must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, I am. I haven’t been sleeping much either.”

“How come?”

“I just can’t sleep. Like, I’ve been lying awake until 3 in the morning some nights,” he explained.

“That’s not good… You’re probably just really stressed out.”

“Yeah, I think that’s probably what it is,” he agreed. “I just want this semester to be over already.”

“Yeah, so do I. I want my stress-free Ryan back,” I chuckled.

“I know you do, love,” he said.

“Do you have a lot of work to do this weekend?” 

“Oh yeah—loads of it. It’s mostly readings, but that’s what takes the longest.”

“So, no time for me then?”

“Aww, Gee… Do you know how badly I wanna cuddle with you right now? If I could, I would come over right now just to cuddle,” he said.

I smiled. “I miss you,” I told him.

“I miss you, too.”

“I’m eating this egg salad that I made… It’s terrible,” I laughed.

“Oh my God… Is it one of those low-fat recipes you’re always clipping out of magazines?” he laughed.

“Yeah, it’s one of those ones.”

“Geez, you could have just bought something, you know…”

“I know. I even stopped at the store on the way home.”

“What’d you get?” he asked.

“I just bought some cigarettes.”

Ryan paused. “How many did you have today?”

“Let’s see…I think I had five today. One on the way to work, two after lunch, one on the way to the store, one on the way home,” I listed off.

“Okay…what happened to cutting down to two per day?”

“I dunno… I’ll admit I haven’t been trying as hard lately,” I said.

“Come on, Gee, don’t just give up. It shouldn’t be that hard to cut down to even three per day.”

“I know. I’ll start again tomorrow. I promise.”

“You don’t need to promise _me_ anything. You’re doing this for yourself—not for me.”

“I’m glad you’re checking up on me though, ‘cause I honestly need that. Thank you.”

“It’s ‘cause I love you, Gee,” he said.

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

“You can kiss me in your dreams tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess that will have to do, for now,” I sighed. “Anyway, Ryan, I’m gonna go take a shower and relax now, all right?” I said.

“All right, I’ll probably do the same,” he replied.

“I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.” 

“Love you.”

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to throw out my unsatisfying egg salad before going to my bedroom. I changed out of my work clothes and slipped into a nice pair of black Saxx boxers before sitting on my bed and leaning back against my headboard. Then I logged on to Skype on my laptop, added “frankie_xx” as a contact and saw that he was online. I decided to wait for him to start the conversation. I looked at his profile as I waited and saw that his name was Frank Iero. I’d never heard that last name before and I had no idea if I was even pronouncing it correctly.

After about thirty seconds I got a video chat invite from Frank, which I accepted, and in a moment he appeared on my screen. 

I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him—he looked amazing. His black hair was tousled and sexy and he was wearing a light-blue tank top that went really well with his hazel eyes. I couldn’t see what he was wearing on the bottom, but I hoped it was nothing.

“Hey Gerard Way,” he said playfully, smiling at me.

“Hey, sweetheart,” I smiled back.

“You look so fucking hot,” he said.

I chuckled, surprised as I didn’t think I looked that good. “Thanks, so do you,” I said. “So, what have you been up to since you got home?” I asked.

“Well, I ended up going shopping for a bit with Jamia after school and bought a new scarf… Then I came home, and the rest is pretty uneventful,” he said.

“Wait ‘til you see what I got you after work…” I said. I reached over onto the bedside table, grabbed the bottle of lube and held it up for him to see. “It’s real lube, and it’ll work a lot better than lotion,” I told him.

“Aww, thanks so much!” Frank exclaimed. “That will definitely be helpful. If only I had some right now…” he smirked.

“Yeah, it’s too bad we can’t meet right now. So, what are you wearing down there, anyway?” I asked.

Frank tilted his camera down to show below his waist, and pretty soon his perfect dick came into view. It was completely hard. 

“Wow,” I smirked.

“Want me to play with it?” he asked seductively.

“Yeah, please do,” I replied.

I watched on the screen as Frank wrapped his hand around his dick and started jerking it off slowly. I felt my own dick beginning to get hard, so I pulled my boxers down, letting it spring free.

I started stroking my dick and I made sure my camera was angled so that Frank had a good view of the action.

“I wish you were here sucking my dick, Gerard…” Frank said as he pleasured himself.

“Yeah, I would definitely be sucking that dick right now,” I told him, never taking my eyes off of him.

Frank stopped jerking off for a second and pulled his tank top off, throwing it onto the floor afterwards.

“I’m gonna get some lotion—be right back,” he said.

“Okay,” I said. I was super horny and excited to watch him fuck himself with his new dildo.

Frank disappeared from view for a few seconds before returning to his laptop with both his dildo and a bottle of lotion in hand, and a smile on his face.

“You don’t have Vaseline or anything?” I asked.

“I’m pretty sure my mom does, but I’m not using hers,” he laughed.

I shook my head. “It’s just that lotion is terrible lube… But anyway, carry on,” I smiled.

“So how should I do this? Should I just lie down on my back?” he asked.

“Yeah, just tilt your camera down a bit,” I told him.

Frank adjusted his camera and then lay down on his back, spreading his legs open.

“Is that good? Can you see okay?” he asked.

“A bit closer…” I said. “Yeah, that’s perfect,” I told him once he’d adjusted the camera. I now had a great view of his asshole, and my dick was getting harder by the second as I jerked it back and forth in my hand.

Frank put some of the white lotion onto his fingers and slowly rubbed it onto his asshole, moaning softly as he did.

“Yeah…get it nice and moist,” I said quietly as I watched him intently.

After a while of playing with his hole, Frank put some lotion onto his dildo and then positioned it at his entrance.

“It might take me a while…” he told me as he began pressing the slender dildo against his tight opening.

I barely even heard what he said—I was raptly watching his ass as I stroked my dick.

“Ohh fuck…” Frank moaned suddenly as the head of the dildo entered his asshole.

“Yeah, push it in there, babe…” I said. I almost came right then—hearing him moan like that and seeing the dildo buried inside of him turned me on so much. “How does it feel?” I asked.

“It feels so good,” he replied, slowly pushing the head in and out of his hole.

“Does it hurt at all?”

“Yeah, it sort of...burns. Last time it went away pretty quick though,” he told me.

“Just go slow. Get more of it in there...” I urged him on.

Frank let out soft whimpers of pleasure as he slowly pushed another inch or two of the dildo into his ass while I watched him attentively. The more I watched him, the closer I got to coming all over myself.

“This is as much as I can take,” he said, breathing hard as he slid the dildo in and out of his tight asshole.

Shit, he was gonna have a hard time taking my dick once he was ready for me to fuck him.

I could tell Frank loved the feeling of having a dildo in his ass by the way he was moaning and rubbing his dick with one hand.

“Can you get it any deeper?” I asked after a while of watching him masturbate. He still had about half of the length to get inside him.

“Not yet…” he said.

“It feels the best when it’s deep in there,” I told him.

“Maybe you can show me how good it feels the next time we meet up,” he suggested, still thrusting the dildo slowly in and out of his hole.

“Now you’re talking,” I said. I was getting closer and closer with every stroke my hand made…

“I’ll let you fuck me nice and deep…” he said, rubbing his dick faster now.

Closer…

“I wanna feel your cock stretching my asshole…”

Even closer…

Frank’s dirty talk had sent me over the edge and I suddenly felt that familiar tightening sensation in my lower stomach. 

“Oh my God…fuck yes…” I groaned loudly as I shot my load all over my stomach.

“I’m coming, too…” Frank panted, stroking his dick and thrusting the dildo simultaneously.

“Take the dildo out and sit up so I can see you come,” I ordered him.

Frank slowly pulled the dildo out of his ass and sat up on his knees, stroking his dick vigorously. He was moaning and biting his lip and he had this amazing, lust-filled expression on his face as he got closer and closer to coming.

“Ohh yeah…fuck…” he moaned, looking down at his cock as he spilled his load all over himself. Most of it landed on his stomach, but some of it also got onto his chest and face, which I found extremely hot.

Panting, Frank looked up and smiled at me as he slowly trailed his index finger through the cum on his chest, and then he surprised me by bringing the finger to his lips and sucking it clean.

“Wow,” I grinned, amazed at how sexy he was.

“I wish it was yours though,” he smirked, licking his lips.

“Okay, we need to meet up ASAP,” I laughed. “How is this weekend for you?”

“Next weekend would work better—my parents are going away to Wisconsin on the Friday and coming home Monday evening,” he said. “They’re vising my grandparents.”

“Oh, that’s great,” I said. “How about I pick you up next Friday night and you spend the weekend at my place?” I suggested.

“That sounds awesome,” he said excitedly.

“Good, it’s a plan,” I said. “So, are you sure you’re wanting to fuck?” I asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” he smiled, nodding.

“Okay, well that’s great,” I smiled back. “Just keep using your dildo so you get more used to it,” I added.

“I will,” Frank said. “Well anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower now,” he said conclusively.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later then,” I said.

“I’ll text you.”

“All right, baby.”

“Bye.”

Frank went offline and I shut my laptop, leaning back against the headboard. Damn, that boy really knew how to wear me out.

**Wednesday, March 9th**

The following Wednesday, I left work an hour early to go see Ryan. I knew his classes ended early on Wednesdays, so at 6 o’ clock I drove for an hour and twenty minutes to the Northern Illinois University to visit him in his dorm. I was planning on taking him out to dinner if he didn’t have too much studying to do, and then hopefully we’d get to have sex afterwards—which I was really looking forward to.

I went up to room C308 on the third floor of Gilbert Hall, knocked on the door, and Ryan opened it a moment later wearing pyjama pants and a navy NIU sweatshirt.

“Gee!” Ryan exclaimed, wearing the biggest smile on his face. He hugged me tightly. “I’m so happy to see you,” he said.

“Just decided to surprise my boy,” I said, hugging him back. “You look cute in your PJs,” I added.

“Thanks,” he grinned and pecked my lips gently. “Well, come in,” he said afterwards, taking my hand and leading me inside his room.

It was a tiny room—it had a bed, a desk and a mini-fridge in the corner. I was surprised and a bit disappointed to see a guy sitting at the desk. He was good-looking, had brown hair and was wearing a mustard-yellow wool scarf, a black shirt, and jeans. He smiled when he saw me.

“Hi, I’m Brendon,” he waved.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Gerard,” I said. “So, you guys are busy studying?” I asked, taking off my shoes and going over to sit on the bed.

“Well, yeah, kinda. But we can take a break,” Ryan said, sitting down next to me.

“I can step out for a while if you guys want,” Brendon offered.

“Well, if you don’t mind,” Ryan said politely.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll come back in an hour,” Brendon smiled, getting up to leave.

“Thanks,” Ryan smiled as Brendon went out the door.

I lay down on the bed and sighed. “I was gonna take you out for dinner, but I’m guessing you’re too busy for that,” I said.

“You always do that,” he said, lying down next to me.

“Do what?”

“You always make me feel guilty about being busy with school.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s just frustrating not being able to see you or take you out anywhere,” I explained.

“Well it’s frustrating for me, too,” he sighed, putting his arm over my body and rubbing my back. “But, in like…a month and three weeks we’ll be going down to the beach every day, and going clubbing together finally, and getting wasted…” he smiled.

“Mmm, that will be amazing. Thank God you’re twenty-one now,” I chuckled, kissing his lips.

Ryan kissed me back, moving closer to me on the bed, and put his leg over my hip as we made out.

“Have you been sleeping okay lately?” I asked after a while of kissing.

“Yeah, the last couple weeks have been fine, actually,” he replied as I stroked his hair.

“I’m glad to hear it,” I said. I kissed Ryan again and slipped my hand down between us, rubbing his dick through his jeans. “I can’t believe it’s been another month since we’ve had sex…” I whispered against his lips.

Ryan pulled away a bit, which surprised me, and I took it as my cue to stop touching him.

“What’s the matter?” I asked, noticing his uncomfortable expression.

“Not here, Gee…” he said quietly.

“Then where? In my car?” I asked.

“Well, what’s wrong with just lying here and snuggling?” he asked.

“Um…I’m sorry… I just kinda thought you’d want me, too, after a whole month of no sex…” I said sarcastically.

“Is that the only reason you came to visit me?”

“Of course not. I mean, obviously I’m horny, but that isn’t the only reason I came by. I miss you, Ryan,” I told him.

“Whatever,” he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“What now?” 

“Everything’s about sex for you.”

“Here we go… I hate when you get into these shitty moods,” I sighed.

“Well, leave then,” he said.

It kind of hurt hearing Ryan tell me to leave, but I knew he was under a lot of stress so I didn’t take it too seriously.

There was a long silence before Ryan spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that,” he said, looking at me.

“I know,” I said, kissing his forehead.

I spent the rest of the time playing with Ryan’s hair as we lay there talking, and when Brendon knocked on the door, Ryan sat up quickly and told him to come in.

“Hey,” Brendon said, coming into the room and sitting at the desk once again.

“Hey,” Ryan said back to him.

I sat up next to Ryan, “So, call me when you get a chance, okay?” I told him.

“Yeah, I will,” he nodded. I pecked his lips before standing up to leave.

“It’s was nice meeting you, Brendon,” I said.

“It was nice meeting you, too,” he smiled.

I said goodbye and then left the room.


	3. Weekend

**Friday, March 11th**

Friday was finally here.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Frank had been sending me text messages all day while I was at work, counting down the hours and telling me how excited he was to be spending the weekend with me. I was excited to see him too, but I was also nervous. I kept worrying that his parents would come home early and wonder where he was, or that Mikey would walk in on us again. I knew I was being overly paranoid, but I couldn’t help it.

My phone vibrated where it was resting on the desktop, signalling yet another text message from Frank.

**Frank**: _only a few more hours til i get to kiss youu :)_

**Frank**: _can i make u dinner tonight?_

I smiled to myself—he was such a sweetheart.

**Gerard**: _That would be really nice :-) I’m kinda picky though, so be warned._

**Frank**: _well tell me what u don’t like_

**Frank**: _do u have any food allergies??_

**Gerard**: _The only meats I eat are chicken, turkey and salmon, and I don’t eat white flour or white rice. No food allergies._

**Frank**: _yay, i can still make what i was planning! :)_

**Gerard**: _Are you gonna surprise me?_

**Frank**: _yeah :P_

**Frank**: _i hope you like it..it’s a pretty simple recipe_

I returned to the email I was composing on my computer until my phone started vibrating again.

**Frank**: _hey_

**Frank**: _um_

**Frank**: _i’m kinda worried about being clean “down there” for later…_

**Gerard**: _Don’t worry about that. I do have something at home that you can use if you want to though._

**Frank**: _okay_

**Frank**: _ty :)_

I kept an enema kit at home just in case I ever needed one before sex, so I’d let Frank use it. I personally didn’t care whether he cleaned himself out or not, but if doing so made him feel more comfortable then I wouldn’t stop him. 

**Gerard**: _What time should I come pick you up? I’m not out of the office til 7._

**Frank**: _is 8 okay??_

**Gerard**: _Yeah I can do 8._

**Frank**: _kk, see u then :)_

Frank didn’t text me the rest of the time I was at work, and I managed to finish what I wanted to get done for the day. I left the office at 7 p.m. and was home by 7:15 p.m. to take a quick shower and change into a pair of blue denim jeans and a black Armani dress shirt. Then I was back in the car again. 

I got to Frank’s house on West 31st Street on time, and he came out of his house quickly with a duffle bag in his hand and a backpack on his back. He looked great, as usual: He was wearing a grey cardigan over a blue shirt with fitted black jeans. 

Frank opened the door on the passenger side of my car. 

“Hey,” he said with a huge grin on his face. 

“Hey,” I smiled back at him as he got into the car and reached around to put his bags on the back seat. Frank then turned to look at me and I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, sucking his bottom lip gently into my mouth. “It’s so good to see you again,” I said after we parted. 

“It’s good to see you, too. I missed you so much,” he said. 

On the drive to my place, I asked Frank how school was going and he told me all about it. He was currently taking culinary arts, English, chemistry and math, and he was getting straight A’s. Intelligent guys were a _huge_ turn on for me. He was off school for spring break in two weeks and I told him we should get together at some point while he was free from school, which he strongly agreed with. 

We got up to my unit fifteen minutes later, and I put Frank’s duffle bag down on the kitchen counter—that thing was heavy. 

“What do you have in there? It’s so heavy,” I asked, pointing to the duffle bag. 

“Stuff for dinner,” he said, taking off his back pack and setting it down by the door. “I can make it right now if you want—it’ll only take ten minutes since I prepared most of it already,” he suggested. 

“Sure, that would be great,” I nodded. 

Frank took off his cardigan and washed his hands before taking out the ingredients from his duffle bag. 

I was intrigued when I saw the first thing he took out of the bag: an apple. He then proceed to take out a stalk of celery, a bag of raisins, plain yogurt, mayonnaise, lemon juice, curry powder, and a glass container with a few cooked chicken breast pieces inside. 

“Do you have lettuce and a tomato?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll get them out for you. Are you making a salad?” 

“Yeah, it’s a chicken and apple salad, but it has a lot more in there than that,” he explained. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” I chuckled, walking over to the fridge. 

I put the lettuce and the tomato next to the other ingredients on the counter. “What else do you need?” I asked. 

“A knife, a cutting board, two glass bowls, a whisker, and a big spoon,” he listed off. “Please,” he added with a cute smile. 

“Not a problem,” I said. I went around my kitchen, getting out all the supplies Frank needed. 

“Need help with anything?” I asked after I’d gotten the items he’d requested. 

“No, I’ve got it. Thanks though,” he smiled. 

“Do you cook a lot at home?” I asked, leaning against the counter as I watched him begin to cut up the apple. 

“Yeah, I do all the cooking. I love it. My mom always jokes with me and tells me I can never move out,” he laughed. 

I laughed, admiring him. He was so mature for his age, which made me like him even more. 

“Do your parents know you’re gay?” I asked. 

Frank shook his head. “I haven’t told them yet. The only people I’ve told are Jamia and her cousin,” he replied. “It’s actually an interesting story how I told Jamia,” he added. 

“Tell me.” 

“Okay, well Jamia’s cousin, Adam, stayed at her house all summer last year while he was visiting from Canada. So, Jamia invited me to a family barbeque at her house a few days after he arrived so that I could meet him—” 

“Is Adam the same age as you guys?” I interrupted. 

“He’s a year older than us. Anyway, I met him at the barbeque and I pretty much knew instantly that he was gay. Then, over the next few weeks we all started hanging out every day, and whenever Jamia wasn’t around, Adam would flirt with me and I would flirt back because he was cute and I was kinda into him. 

“So then one day I went over to Jamia’s and Adam was the only one home because Jamia was out shopping with her mom. But I stayed and hung out with him and we watched a movie in the basement… And that’s where the action happened…” he said. 

“Come on, you have to tell me about the action!” I laughed. I was so curious to hear about this. 

Frank laughed and his cheeks turned pink, but he carried on. 

“Okay, well… During the movie he put his arm over me and started rubbing my shoulder really gently, which led to us making out, which led to me giving him a blowjob…” he explained. 

“Ah, so _that_ was your first blowjob…” I smiled. 

“Yeah,” he blushed. 

“So, did he come in your mouth?” I asked curiously. 

Frank laughed. “You _would_ ask that question.” 

“Naturally,” I chuckled. 

“Well, yeah he did come in my mouth, but I didn’t swallow.” 

“Naughty,” I smirked. 

Frank gave a small laugh. “Anyway, to finish off my story: I ended up telling Jamia that I really liked Adam, and she said she’d suspected that I was gay for a long time and that it was totally fine with her,” he concluded. 

“Did you tell her about the blowjob?” 

“I never did tell her about that. It would be too awkward, since he’s her cousin and all… But I did tell her we made out,” Frank said. He’d finished chopping everything up and was now putting the wet ingredients into the second bowl to make the dressing. 

“Did you keep in touch with him after he left?” 

“Well, at first we’d chat online a lot, but after a month or so we just kinda…stopped.” 

“Yeah, long distance relationships are tough,” I said. I went over to the pantry and took out a bottle of red wine and a corkscrew and proceeded to open the bottle and pour myself a glass. “Would you like a soda or something?” I asked, putting a stopper in the wine bottle. 

“No thanks. I’m not eating or drinking anything until after we’re...done,” he said, looking up from what he was mixing. 

“What? Why?” I asked, surprised. 

“I just want to be as empty as possible,” he blushed. 

“Baby, it’s not gonna make a difference if you eat something beforehand,” I assured him. 

Frank shrugged. “I’ll just feel more relaxed if I eat afterwards,” he told me. 

“All right, whatever works for you,” I said. “But I’m letting you know that it really doesn’t matter to me whether or not you’re super clean down there,” I added. 

Frank nodded and went back to making the salad. He poured the chopped ingredients into the bowl with the dressing and proceeded to mix everything together. Then I got out a bowl and he put some lettuce and snow peas in there before putting some of the creamy apple chicken mixture over it. 

“Looks tasty. Thank you so much for making that,” I said, getting out a fork. 

Frank pushed the bowl towards me, “Try it,” he said with a smile. 

I took a bite of the salad. It was delicious and I told him so. 

A moment later, my phone went off in the pocket of my jeans. I checked it and saw that I had a new text from Ryan: 

**Ryan**: _Hey I finally have some time tomorrow, I was thinking we could go to the St. Patty’s parade together at noon? xx_

“Who was that?” Frank asked as I continued to stare at my phone. 

“No one,” I replied quickly, putting my phone back into my pocket. This was the absolute worst weekend for Ryan to have time to hang out—I’d promised Frank we would spend the whole weekend together! 

“It was your boyfriend, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” I admitted, taking another bite of salad. 

I couldn’t help but notice that Frank looked mildly annoyed at the mention of Ryan, but his smile returned a moment later and he started putting the dirty dishes into the sink. 

“Don’t worry about cleaning up; I’ll take care of that,” I told him. “Do you want to get yourself all ready while I eat?” I suggested. 

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. 

“I left an enema kit on the bathroom counter. Just down the hall, second bathroom on the left,” I directed him. “Do you know how to use one?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Hey, wait a second…” I said stopping him before he began to make his way down the hall. 

Frank turned around to face me and I took his face in my hands gently, pressing my lips again his. He moaned lightly into the kiss and put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him as we tasted each other. We made out for a good while before he pulled away for air. 

“I’m kind of nervous…” Frank admitted quietly, still holding me close. 

“That’s totally normal and expected,” I told him. “Is there anything specific that you’re nervous about?” I asked. 

“Well…I’m mostly worried that it’ll hurt too much…” he said. 

I smiled down at Frank comfortingly. “After I’ve licked you and fingered you for a while, you’ll be so horny and relaxed that I’ll slip into you easily… And I’ll take it super slow, okay?” I whispered to him gently. 

Frank smiled, nodded and okayed, and I kissed his forehead. 

“Now you can go,” I smiled. 

Frank went off down the hall to the bathroom while I finished eating. I decided to reply to Ryan’s text while Frank was out of the room. 

**Gerard**: _Lots to do tomorrow, but we’ll see._

I didn’t want to give him a definite answer right away. Ryan replied to my text quickly. 

**Ryan**: _Are u kidding me?? Wow. What are u doing tomorrow?_

**Gerard**: _I was gonna go out and get Gabe a gift, he gets back on Monday night. Then get groceries, get the granite priced for cleaning, bank, etc._

It was a weak excuse, but I had to make something up to tell him… 

**Ryan**: _Oh… Well I’m making the time for u, I thought u would do the same for me…_

He was obviously upset now—I didn’t blame him. I’d been bugging him for weeks that he never had time for me, and now the one time that he was free, I was busy. 

**Gerard**: _You’re right, I’m sorry. When should I pick you up?_

**Ryan**: _Can u get here at 10?_

**Gerard**: _Sure, I’ll see you then. I love you._

Ryan didn’t text me back after that and I knew he was still upset. Now I had to find a way to tell Frank that I was ditching him for Ryan tomorrow. Great… 

I cleaned up the kitchen and drank some more wine, and fifteen minutes later I heard the bathroom door open. Frank walked into the room shortly. 

“Went okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” he nodded. “Can I take a shower?” he asked. 

“Of course. Let me get it running for you,” I said, making my way to the guest bathroom down the hall while Frank followed behind me. 

I sat on the edge of the bath and adjusted the faucet until the water was nice and warm, every now and then looking over my shoulder to watch Frank take off his clothes, unveiling his gorgeous body. I stood up to take the shower head off the rack before turning it on. 

“Hop in,” I said with a smile. 

Frank stepped into the bath and I gave him the shower head to hold while I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. 

“Is it warm enough?” I asked, taking the shower head out of his hands. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” he replied. 

I took the bar of soap in my free hand and rubbed it gently all over Frank’s chest as I showered him down gently, admiring his perfect body. Frank played with his dick while I got him all clean. I washed every inch of his body before putting the soap down and rinsing him off, and by the time I was done he had a full hard-on. 

“That felt really nice…I’m so horny now,” Frank said as he stood in front of me, running his wet fingers through my hair while I sat on the edge of the bathtub. 

I turned off the water. “Come closer…let me suck that dick,” I smirked, looking up at him. 

Frank smiled and stepped closer to me and I put my hands on his wet ass as I took his dick into my mouth. 

“Mmm, yeah that’s good… You have no idea how much I’ve missed this…” he whispered, holding onto my shoulders. 

I started playing with his balls with one hand while I swirled my tongue around the head of his dick, tasting his warm pre-cum. Frank was gripping my shoulders so tightly as he moaned, and I was getting super turned on. 

“Lick my ass,” he begged, looking down at me. 

I lifted my mouth off of his dick and told him to turn around and bend over, which he did. 

His perfect ass was now in my face and I spread it open with both hands before burying my face between his cheeks, licking at his tight hole. 

“That feels so fucking good, Gerard…” Frank groaned. 

I missed the natural taste of his salty skin—this time he tasted unnaturally clean, like soap. 

But I loved licking his ass, nonetheless, and I felt my dick getting hard in my jeans as I did so. 

“Let’s go to my room,” I suggested after a while of pleasuring his ass. 

I helped Frank out of the bathtub and he dried off a little before following me to my bedroom where I pulled off my jeans and boxers. I then got onto the bed with Frank and we started making out. 

Kissing Frank was incredible. He liked to suck on my tongue during our make-out-sessions—which I loved—and this time he sucked on my earlobe a few times, which felt amazing. Frank’s style was very different from Ryan, who was more sexually laid back. To be honest, it was such a nice change. 

I was now lying on top of Frank, panting after a long, hot kiss. I was looking down at him, admiring his cute smile, his perfect young body, everything about him… and I couldn’t believe I was going to be the one to take this boy’s virginity. 

“What?” Frank chuckled, after I’d been staring at him for a while. 

“Nothing… You’re just…the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen,” I said. 

Frank smiled up at me. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

To my astonishment, I felt my face get all hot. Fuck. 

“Aww, you’re blushing,” Frank grinned, pulling my head down close to his and kissing me gently. 

“I can’t remember the last time I did that,” I laughed lightly against his lips. 

We made out for a long time and my dick got really hard against his thigh. 

“I wanna feel you inside me now…” Frank whispered in my ear, giving me pleasant shivers. 

“All right,” I said. I rolled off of him and reached for the lube on my bedside table. “Turn over, baby,” I told him. Frank flipped over onto his stomach and I poured some lube between his ass cheeks and onto my fingers. I gently rubbed the wet lube all around his asshole before slowly pushing my middle finger inside him. 

Frank moaned and buried his face in the pillow he was lying on while I slowly pushed my finger in and out of his tight hole. I loved the feeling of his ass muscles tightening around my finger. 

After a while of thrusting a single finger inside him, I poured more lube onto his hole and slowly worked a second one in. 

“Ohh, yeah…” Frank groaned. 

“Good?” I asked, slowly thrusting my fingers in and out of him. 

“Try ‘fucking amazing’…” he breathed out. 

I chuckled and started rubbing my dick with my free hand, making myself even harder. 

I fingered Frank’s ass for a good five minutes before adding a third finger, getting him well prepared to take my dick. 

“Yeah…stretch my asshole, Gerard… Feels so fucking good,” Frank moaned. 

“My dick will feel even better inside you…” I told him, continuing to slowly thrust my three fingers in and out of his hole. 

“I want you to fuck me now,” he begged, looking back at me. 

I slowly withdrew my fingers from his ass, got a condom out of the bedside table drawer and put it on my dick. 

“On your back.” 

Frank turned over and I spread his legs apart, pushing his knees to his chest. I poured some more lube between his ass cheeks and rubbed some onto the condom as well. 

“Put one of those pillows under your lower back,” I told him. I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. 

Frank grabbed one of my fluffy pillows that were leaning against the headboard and put it underneath him, making his asshole more accessible to me. I knew I’d be doing some laundry in the morning... 

“Are you comfortable?” I asked, smiling down at him. 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling back. “I’m ready,” he assured me. 

“Good. Now just relax for me and spread your cheeks…” 

Frank reached his hands down towards his ass and spread himself open for me, exposing his tight, puckered hole. 

I got into position, with my thighs touching his ass, and gently pressed the tip of my dick against his hole. He was super tight, but each time I pressed against his hole, it opened up wider and wider. I started to press with increasing force until the tip of my dick suddenly popped inside him. 

Frank let out a gasp and his hand instantly shot out to push against my chest, stopping me from going any further. His eyes were shut tight and he was squirming a little as he lay beneath me. 

“Are you okay?” 

“It hurts…” he whimpered, opening his eyes and looking up at me. 

“I’m gonna hold still until you tell me to keep going. Okay?” I said. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

The tip of my dick felt amazing, enclosed in Frank’s tight, warm hole. I could feel tiny muscle spasms going through his ass, and they felt good against my dick. 

I stroked Frank’s dick for a few minutes until he told me I could move again. 

I drizzled some more lube around his hole before continuing to push my dick inside him, getting deeper with every gentle thrust. 

“How does it feel?” I asked once my dick was completely buried in his ass. 

“So good…it doesn’t hurt as much. Just go really slow for now.” 

I laid my body down on top of him and kissed his lips softly. It felt amazing kissing him while my dick was deep inside him for the first time. 

“Try and push out a bit, it’ll help you open up more,” I told him. 

I began slowly thrusting in and out of him, getting myself in as deep as I could, trying to massage his prostate. 

“Holy _fuck_ that feels good,” Frank moaned after I suddenly thrust my dick into him sharply. 

I thrust into the same spot again and got the same reaction—I’d found his prostate. 

“Right there?” I asked, smirking as I watched him. 

“Oh my God, yeah…keep fucking me right there…” he moaned, arching his back and stroking his dick. “Harder and faster,” he added. 

I gladly obeyed his wishes. I started fucking him hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. I loved looking down at him and watching him touch himself while he begged me to fuck him harder. 

“You like that, baby?” I breathed out, making sure to go nice and deep. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna make me come…” he panted after a while, still rubbing his dick. 

I kissed him again while I fucked his ass and he wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning loudly into my mouth. 

“My dick feels amazing inside you, Frank…” I whispered. 

“I’m gonna come…” he whimpered against my lips. 

A few seconds later, Frank began moaning uncontrollably and I felt the wetness of his cum spurt up onto both our bodies. His tight asshole was contracting around my dick, practically milking the cum out of me. 

“Holy shit…I came without even touching my dick…” he panted, smiling up at me 

I smiled back at him, pleased. “Should I come in your mouth or in your ass?” I asked, still fucking him nice and hard. 

“Mouth,” he replied quickly. 

I pulled out and Frank sat up while I got onto my knees in front of him and took the condom off, then I pointed my cock at his mouth as I jerked off. 

“Oh my God, yeah…” I moaned, squirting my cum into Frank’s waiting mouth. 

He sucked on the head for a bit, making sure to get all my cum into his mouth so he could swallow it. 

“Yeah, baby…get it all in there,” I panted as he sucked me. 

When Frank was done, I gently pushed him down onto his back and kissed him passionately, tasting some of my cum on his lips. 

“Gerard, that was incredible,” Frank grinned, looking up at me after we finished kissing. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t agree more,” I smiled down at him. 

I rolled off of him and took the pillow out from underneath him. It had a huge, wet stain on it from the lube, so I tossed it onto the ground to be laundered in the morning. 

Frank snuggled up next to me and I put my arm over his body, holding him close. 

“I’m gonna sleep _so_ well tonight. That really tired me out,” he said. 

“Yeah, me too,” I sighed. 

“I can’t wait to do it again tomorrow,” he smiled. 

My stomach did flip-flops when I remembered I still had to tell Frank that I was hanging out with Ryan tomorrow… 

Fuck. 

“Well, it might not be tomorrow…” I said, taking the plunge. 

“What do you mean?” he asked with this cute confused expression on his face. 

It broke my heart so much to tell him this, but I had to… 

“Ryan wants me to go to the parade with him tomorrow morning.” 

Frank stared at me in silence for a moment. 

“Um…you’re kidding, right?” 

“Frank, I honestly wish I was…” 

“Are you actually being serious right now?” he said, sitting up. 

“Yeah…I’m sorry. He sent me a text earlier tonight and asked me to go with him. I wanted to say no, but it would have been way too suspicious since we haven’t hung out in a long time…” I explained. 

I watched helplessly as Frank’s confused facial expression turned into one of sheer disappointment. 

“You are such an ass,” he said heatedly, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. 

“Frank, I’m really sorry…” I said, getting up and following him. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

He didn’t respond. He just went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

“Fuck…” I said to myself, sitting down on the bed. 

At least I’d gotten it over with. Now I just had to wait for him to calm down and then we’d get back into bed together… Wishful thinking. 

Frank was in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes before I went and knocked on the door. 

“Frank?” I said, pressing my ear against the door. I could hear him crying in there. 

Great. I’d made him cry yet again. 

“What?” he sniffed. 

“Can we talk? Please?” I asked. 

“I don’t wanna talk to you.” 

“Why not?” 

“’Cause you’re a fucking dick!” he shouted. “Do you know how I feel right now? I feel like a fucking slut. I can’t believe you’re ditching me right after you took my virginity. Who the fuck does that?” he yelled in a thick voice. 

“Frank, I never meant to hurt you… I’m really sorry, honestly. If there was anything I could do to spend the weekend with you, I’d do it…but right now, there’s nothing I can do. Let’s just go back to bed…I can take you home in the morning,” I said as gently as I could. 

I heard him start crying again and I felt horrible. I felt like there was nothing I could do or say that would make him feel better. I honestly hadn’t thought he would’ve reacted this strongly. 

I decided to get changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and wait for Frank in the living room. I turned on the TV just for some background noise, but I could have cared less about what was on. 

About twenty minutes later, I heard Frank walking down the hallway toward the living room and I stood up when he walked into the room, fully clothed. I watched him go into the kitchen and started putting all his containers into his duffle bag, not even shooting a glance in my direction. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, walking over to him. 

“Packing my stuff. I’m going home,” he said sharply. “I’ll take a taxi.” 

“You’re not gonna spend the night?” 

“Not anymore,” he replied, keeping his eyes down. 

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. 

“Well, let me drive you home at least.” 

Frank was silent for a moment as he packed before muttering, “Fine.” 

After he got all his stuff together, we made our way silently down to the parking garage where we got into my car and started off towards his house. 

Halfway into the ride, neither of us had spoken a word and I was getting uncomfortable. All I could hear was the car engine and the _click-click_ sound of Frank tapping out text messages to someone. I needed to say something. 

“Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to you?” 

Frank just shrugged and continued his texting. 

More silence. 

I sighed loudly in frustration. “So you’re just not going to talk to me?” 

“I have nothing to say to you.” 

I gave up after that. Fucking teenagers… I had no idea what to do. 

I turned onto West 31st Street a while later and stopped in front of Frank’s house. He promptly took off his seatbelt and gathered his two bags. 

“Can I call you?” I asked as he opened the car door. 

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” he said. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut before hurrying up the walkway to his front door. 

I drove back home to my condo and sat in front of the TV with another glass of wine, feeling depressed. 

Maybe it was a good thing that Frank didn’t want to speak to me. Maybe there was some higher power trying to tell me to stop cheating on Ryan… 

I still couldn’t help feeling miserable though. Frank and I had a great connection and I really liked spending time with him. He was sweet, mature, ridiculously attractive, and smart, too. He was perfect. 

I gulped down the rest of my wine and decided that instead of drinking and feeling depressed, I should just go to sleep and forget about tonight. It was already past 10 o’ clock, and I had to wake up early to pick up Ryan at NIU in the morning before the parade, so I needed all the rest I could get. 

I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJs before getting into bed and laying my head down on the pillow Frank had laid his head on earlier that evening. It smelled like him. I buried my face in the fabric and inhaled, taking in his comforting scent. 

I felt pathetic and guilty; I missed him. 

I lay awake tossing and turning for a while, and the next time I looked at the clock it was after midnight. 

Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and found Frank’s number on my contacts list. I needed to try apologizing to him one more time. I pressed the call button. 

“Hello?” a young, female voice answered. 

I was caught off guard by the unfamiliarity. “Hi…is—is this Frank’s phone?” I asked unsurely. 

“Yes, it is. He can’t come to the phone right now,” the girl replied. 

“Who is this?” 

“A friend of his.” 

“…Jamia?” I guessed. 

“Yeah…” she replied. I could tell she was surprised that I knew her name. 

“Well, Jamia, I really need to speak with Frank. Could you put him on, please?” 

There was a pause and I heard a voice speaking in the background—probably Frank. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Jamia said after a moment. “He told me everything, by the way, and you sound like a complete asshole,” she added. 

I rolled my eyes. “Well, can you take a message?” 

“I guess.” 

“Tell him I’m sorry, and that I’ll do anything to make it up to him. And tell him to call me.” 

“Sure. I can’t guarantee that he’ll remember all of that though. He’s really drunk right now…” Jamia said. 

“What? He’s drunk?” I asked. I was shocked and worried about him. Getting drunk while upset rarely went well… 

“Yep. He’s a tearful, drunken mess right now, thanks to you…” she said. 

I sighed, feeling guilty. “Give him a hug for me and tell him to stop drinking. And please tell him I’m sorry,” I said. 

“I will,” Jamia replied. I could hear the sincerity in her voice. Frank was her best friend and I knew she wanted him to feel better as much as I did. 

“Thank you. Good night.” 

“Bye.” 

I hung up my phone and sank back into bed, against my fluffy pillows. I felt miserable. 

I felt kind of worried now that Frank had told Jamia about our relationship, but I couldn’t blame him—he was upset with me and needed to talk to his best friend. I just hoped neither of them would tell anyone else… 

**Saturday, March 12th**

I dragged myself out of bed bright and early at 7 in the morning to get some things done before picking up Ryan. 

I changed my bedsheets and threw the dirty ones in the washing machine, cleaned up the place a little, and took a shower. And all I could think about was Frank. I felt horrible for ditching him. What if he never wanted to see me again? I couldn’t handle that—I couldn’t let go that easily. I needed to stop thinking about him though…I would feel even worse if I was thinking about him while I was hanging out with Ryan. 

It was only 42 degrees today, so I wore jeans and put on my black, double-breasted trench coat with a green scarf. I headed out the door at a quarter to nine. 

When I drove up to the Northern Illinois University at 10 o’ clock, Ryan was already standing there waiting for me in his forest-green NIU zip-up hoodie and blue denim jeans. I was happy to see him again. 

“Hey, honey,” I smiled as he got into the passenger seat. 

“Hey,” he smiled back, pecking my lips. 

“Sorry about last night, by the way. I didn’t mean to be so inconsiderate.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” he assured me. “So Gabe gets back on Monday night?” 

“Yeah, I think he gets to O’Hare at like 9:30 or something. I’m so excited to see him and hear about Uruguay.” 

“I know. How cool is it that he got to stay there for a whole month?” Ryan said. 

We talked about South America and travel, along with work and school until we got to Columbus Drive, where the parade would be passing through in an hour’s time. 

I parked the car and we got out. There was a ton of people gathered along the street, all dressed in green, and some going all out in full St. Patrick costumes. I held Ryan’s hand as we walked through the crowd, looking for a spot with a good viewing window. It definitely felt good to be having a day out with my boyfriend after so long. 

We found a good spot after a while of walking. The parade would be starting at 12, so we had nearly an hour to wait. 

“Now we wait, and I keep you warm,” I smiled, putting my arm over his shoulder and rubbing his arm. 

“Thanks, babe,” he smiled back, staying close to me for warmth. 

I kissed the side of his face gently, enjoying the heat of his skin against my cold lips. 

“What do you wanna do after the parade?” I asked. 

“We could get some lunch, then go to your place…?” he suggested. 

“Sure, I like that,” I nodded. 

The parade was good: there were dancers, members of the US Army, and bagpipers, among many others. It was nice watching it with Ryan. Afterwards we ate some sushi at a nearby Japanese restaurant before I drove us to my place. 

“It’s good to be back here,” Ryan said once we got inside. 

I took off my jacket and scarf and hung them up in the front closet while Ryan went into the living room and lounged on the couch. 

“I can make you some tea if you like?” I offered. 

“That’s okay. Just come over here and cuddle with me,” he smiled. 

I smiled back and made my way into the living room, snuggling next to him on the couch. Ryan adjusted his position so that his legs were resting across my lap and his arm was around my shoulder. 

“Comfy?” I chuckled. 

“Very,” he replied, leaning in to kiss my lips gently. 

Our make out session quickly became heated, and we found ourselves in the bedroom in no time. 

I was lying on top of Ryan, slowly thrusting in and out of him as he panted below me. 

“Feels so good being inside you again…” I breathed out, looking down at him and admiring his beautiful brown eyes. 

“I’m getting so close, Gee…” he moaned. 

Ryan had his eyes closed and was rubbing his dick—I could tell he was going to come any minute now. 

I thrust myself deep against his prostate and I instantly felt his ass muscles contracting as ropes of white cum spurted out of his dick. 

“Ohh…yeah Gee…” Ryan moaned, looking down at the cum on his stomach as I continued to fuck him. 

“I’m gonna come in your ass…” I panted. 

“Yeah, come for me… I wanna feel my man orgasm inside me…” he urged me on. 

“Oh my God…fuck yeah…” I moaned, shooting my load into the condom at that moment. 

Breathing hard, I looked down at Ryan, smiling. I kept my dick buried in his ass for a while after coming, like I always did. 

“I love you so much,” Ryan smiled back at me, wrapping his arms around my body. 

I kissed his lips gently. “I love you, too.” 


	4. Meet Me

**Friday, March 18th**

It was the following Friday, and I still felt depressed and guilty about the whole ditching Frank situation. I’d sent him a few apologetic text messages throughout the week, but he hadn’t replied to any of them. At least now that my best friend, Gabe, was back in town I had someone who could keep my mind off of Frank.

I’d invited Gabe over that evening so we could hang out and catch up over a bottle of wine (or two). I‘d seen him once since he got back from his trip to Uruguay, but that was only for a short while.

As I finished cleaning up the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and as I’d expected, it was Gabe.

“Hey, hun!” he grinned, giving me a tight hug.

“Hey, how are you? Has the jet lag worn off yet?” I smiled.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Gabe said, stepping inside. I shut the door behind him. “I’ve been getting these fucking horrible migraines for some reason, though,” he continued.

“Really? That’s weird… You should probably see a doctor about that,” I said.

Gabe shrugged. “The Vicodin is doing its job so far, so I’m not too worried.”

“Where the fuck did you get Vicodin from?” I asked as Gabe sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Gabe laughed. “I had some left over from when I fractured my wrist last year,” he explained.

“Ohh, I see. I thought you got some illegal shit from South America,” I laughed.

“Now if that was the case, I would have brought some back for you, babe,” he smirked.

I chuckled, “White or red?” I asked.

“Red, please,” Gabe said. “Anyway, tell me what you were up to while I was gone! And please don’t tell me all you did was work…”

I immediately thought of Frank. I needed to talk to _someone_ about him…

“Well… I did something bad while you were away…” I started, pouring us each a generous glass of Merlot.

“Oh my God…what did you do?” Gabe asked, legitimately worried.

I took a deep breath, handing him one of the wine glasses. “Don’t judge me after I tell you,” I said.

“Gerard, of course I won’t judge you—I’m your best friend! Now just tell me already…”

“I cheated on Ryan…” I said quickly.

Gabe gasped and his eyes went wide with shock. “Oh my God, Gerard… Seriously?”

I nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

“How did it happen? Do I know them?”

“No, it’s no one you know,” I began. “I went to Cupid’s one Friday night and saw this really fucking gorgeous guy looking at dildos… Then we just started flirting and we went back to my place to mess around…” I explained.

“Was it just the one time, or did you see him again?”

“Um…I saw him a week ago…and we had sex…”

“Gerard! Oh my God...” Gabe groaned. “I know what’s done is done, but weren’t you thinking at all? What about Ryan?”

“That’s the thing; I _was_ thinking… I just kept making excuses for myself to justify it,” I explained. “Like, at the time, I hadn’t had sex with Ryan in three weeks so in a sick way I felt like I was entitled to some on-the-side stuff…”

“Was it worth it?” Gabe asked.

I paused for a moment before replying. “In a way…yes. Frank’s a great guy: cute, smart, mature, and so fucking sweet. But on the other hand, I’m in love with Ryan, and with Frank in the picture, things are just really complicated…” I explained.

Gabe sighed. “Gerard, that’s really fucked up,” he said, shaking his head. “If you think cheating on Ryan was worth it, then you should seriously consider breaking up with him.”

“God, I can’t do that to him,” I sighed, thinking about how much this would crush him.

“Well it sure sounds like you don’t really care about respecting him…what’s the point of even being together?”

I shrugged and sipped my drink, unable to come up with a response.

“Are you gonna see this Frank guy again?”

“At this point, I’m not sure. He’s upset with me ‘cause I ditched him last weekend to hang out with Ryan. I haven’t heard from him all week.”

“So, you’re saying you _would_ see him again if he was talking to you?”

“Well…yeah.”

Gabe shook his head and sighed. “Look, you’re an adult; you can do what you want. But, I honestly think it would be a bad idea to keep seeing this Frank person. Why throw away a long-term relationship over a stranger you just met?” he said.

I nodded. “Yeah, I see where you’re coming from. I just need to figure out what I want…”

“Well, figure it out fast before someone gets hurt.”

**Monday, March 21st**

Work was going by painfully slowly—it was barely noon and I was already willing to jump out of the eighth floor window just to get out of the office. I hated Mondays. I was exhausted from chatting on Skype with Ryan until 2 o’ clock that morning, and to add to that, the coffee machine at work was broken. I was barely surviving.

My phone vibrated on my desktop, suddenly snapping me out of my downer thoughts. When I picked it up and saw that I had a new text message from Frank, my heart started racing with excitement. I felt like a teenage girl who had just gotten a text from her crush.

I quickly opened the message.

**Frank**: _hey, i know i haven’t replied to any of ur messages, but can we talk??_

A smile spread across my face. He wanted to talk to me. My day had just gotten a million times better.

**Gerard**: _Of course we can. I get off work at 5 today. Sometime after that?_

**Frank**: _yeah sure. wanna meet me at the starbucks on north halsted at 6?_

I smiled even wider. I thought he just wanted to talk to me on the phone, but he actually wanted to meet up in person! I was so happy I would get to see him again.

**Gerard**: _Sounds good, I’ll see you then._

**Frank**: _:)_

There was no way I was having a productive workday now.

*

I went home after work to change into something casual, yet sexy—I decided on my wine-red Guess button up shirt with my dark blue Levi’s. I fought the urge to have a cigarette as I got into my car because I wanted to smell good for Frank.

I pulled up in front of the Starbucks on North Halsted Street at six o’ clock sharp and went inside, enjoying the energizing aroma of coffee. I looked towards the tables and spotted Frank instantly.

He always looked _so good_. His black hair was perfect, as usual, and he was wearing a pink and yellow Sex Pistols T-shirt with fitted denim jeans. Damn. 

He smiled and waved when he saw me, and I smiled back as I walked over to him.

“Hey, Frank,” I said as I sat down across from him.

“Hey, thanks for meeting up with me,” he said, fidgeting with his mug of tea.

“I should be thanking you for even talking to me again after what I did…” I said sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, Frank; I can’t imagine how shitty that must have been for you. I really feel terrible about it…”

“Well, yeah, obviously I was upset at the time, because after we had sex I just felt so close to you and I was really looking forward to spending the weekend with you. And then you went and ditched me for your boyfriend… I felt like shit. I felt like you didn’t care about me at all; like you were just using me…” Frank spoke.

“I never meant to make you feel that way at _all_. I care about you so much. When Ryan asked me to hang out that weekend, I panicked. I wasn’t thinking when I agreed to hang out with him. I would have _much_ preferred spending the weekend with you, but to be honest, I was scared. I just didn’t want him finding out about us.”

Frank sighed. “I understand. It just sucks having to share you…” he said quietly, looking down into his steaming cup.

I nodded. “I know…I don’t really know what to do…”

“I forgive you, by the way. Like, I understand; I would have probably done the same thing.”

“Thank you, that means a lot. I’ll make it up to you though—I promise,” I smiled.

“You’d better…” he laughed, half-jokingly.

I beamed, admiring the beautiful, sweet boy sitting before me. “I missed you so much, you know that?” I said.

“I missed you, too,” Frank smiled. “Are you gonna order something to drink?” he asked.

“Maybe… What kind of tea are you drinking?”

“Chai. Wanna taste?” he offered.

“Sure,” I replied, taking the mug from him and putting it to my lips.

“That’s really good,” I nodded, handing the mug back.

“I know. It’s my favourite.”

“I usually get the London Fog Latte, but I’ll go for the chai today. Be right back.”

I ordered my drink from the barista at the counter before returning to the table to sit with Frank.

“So, I turn eighteen in about two weeks,” he said excitedly as I sat down.

“Wow, that’s coming up quick! What are you doing for your birthday?”

“Jamia’s throwing me a party at her place.”

“Oh, sweet. That’s so nice of her.”

“Yeah, she’s the best. You’re welcome to come, if you want.”

“You sure you want an oldie at your party?” I smirked.

Frank laughed. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, shaking his head. “But I’d totally understand if you didn’t wanna come…all my friends are like, my age…”

“Well, I could stop by for a couple hours or so if it means I get to see you,” I smiled.

“Aww, that would be nice,” he smiled back.

“What day is it on?”

“Friday, April 8th. And it’s from seven at night until one in the morning.”

I nodded, “Okay, maybe I’ll come by around eight.”

“Awesome,” he grinned.

“Is that the day of your actual birthday?”

“No, my actual birthday’s on the 6th.”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded. “So, Jamia wouldn’t mind if I came to the party?”

“Of course she wouldn’t! Plus, it’s my party so I can invite whoever I want.”

“Okay. I was just wondering if she has a problem with me, since she kinda called me an asshole when I talked to her on the phone that one night…”

“Oh, she was kinda drunk when she said that. We both were. I’m sure she was just upset though, because she doesn’t even know you…”

“All right, just making sure.” I said. “So will you guys be drinking at your party?”

“Yeah, Jamia’s brother is getting a mickey of rum for Jamia and I to share and everyone else is bringing their own stuff.”

“You like drinking hard liquor?” I asked, surprised.

“Not really, but I like getting drunk,” he laughed.

I chuckled, “I know what you mean.”

“We should hang out more often; this is really nice,” he smiled.

“I agree. I’m really enjoying this; it’s a nice way to relax after work.”

“How was work today anyway?”

“So...fucking...long…”

Frank laughed, “Gotcha. Just one of those days, hey?”

“Yeah, just a typical Monday…” I said. “How was school?”

“I have spring break this week—get with it!” he grinned.

“Already? Wow, that totally slipped my mind… I should take a day off sometime this week so we can hang out.”

“Yeah, you totally should,” Frank said excitedly, his eyes lighting up. “You could come to my place and I could make us lunch, and then we could maybe watch a movie, and then you could fuck me again…” he said with a cute smile.

I smiled back, “That seriously sounds amazing. Let’s do it.”

“Awesome, just let me know what day you’re free.”

“Will do.”

Frank and I sat in Starbucks and drank our tea and talked for over an hour before he told me he should be getting home.

“I’ll drive you,” I said as we both stood up.

“Thanks,” he smiled.

Once we got inside the car, he leaned over and kissed me gently. Our lips felt like they were melting together, all warm and wet and soft—I never wanted to stop. He started sucking on my tongue and I got shivers. I loved it when he did that; it felt so nice and so familiar now. Frank’s hands were on either side of my face as he kissed me sensually, and I held him close, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” I said once we pulled away for air.

“Me too…” he sighed, stroking my hair.

I gave him one more peck on the lips before starting the car and driving him home.

**Thursday, March 24th**

It was now Thursday and I had called out “sick” from work for the day to spend time with Frank. I was going to his house at ten o’ clock and leaving at four since his parents got home from work at around five. So we’d have the entire day to ourselves.

I made sure to bring some condoms and the bottle of lube that I’d bought for Frank with me.

I stopped at Starbucks on my way to Frank’s house and got two Grande Chai Tea Lattes, and just before ten, I got to his house and rang the doorbell.

“Hey, come in,” Frank greeted me as he stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black t-shirt with plaid navy blue pyjama pants—he looked adorable and comfortable.

“Hey,” I smiled, stepping inside. “I got you some tea.”

“Aww, thank you. You’re so sweet,” he smiled.

I gave him a kiss and a one-armed hug after he shut the door behind me.

“How’s the break going so far?” I asked, following him into the kitchen where I set the drink tray down on the island. The kitchen was very nice and homey, with wood flooring and warm, autumn-like paint colours on the walls.

“It’s been good. I went ice skating with Jamia and a couple other friends on Tuesday, and I saw a movie last night with my friend Peyton, and tomorrow night I’m going to a party,” he said.

“A party, hey?” I said, handing him his tea.

“Well, sort of. It’s pretty much just a get together with some friends,” Frank said.

Frank and I talked and drank our tea in the kitchen until he suggested that he show me his bedroom. I followed him upstairs into a decent-sized room with light blue walls.

His room was clean, neat and bright. There was a large window on one wall and a bulletin board on the opposite wall which had magazine clippings of recipes and photos tacked to it. The desk in front of the window housed a stack of books and a framed picture of Frank and a pretty, brown-haired girl making silly faces. It made me smile. These were the things Frank enjoyed.

“Cute photo. Is that Jamia?” I asked, pointing to the framed photo.

“Yeah,” Frank smiled. “That was last summer,” he said, lying down on his bed.

“Cool,” I said. I put the plastic bag with the lube and stuff on his bedside table and lay down next to him on my back. “You have a nice room,” I added.

“Thanks,” he said. “What’s in the bag?” he asked curiously.

“Lube and condoms,” I said.

“You’re so well prepared,” he smiled back. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over to give me a long kiss.

I slowly sat up with our lips still connected, and gently pushed Frank onto his back so I could straddle his hips. His arms reached up to wrap around my neck, pulling me down closer to him, and we made out for a long while, getting all hot and horny for each other. I could feel his dick getting nice and hard against my thigh. Eventually, I lifted my body off of him and pulled his pyjama pants down to his knees, revealing his perfect dick.

“Going commando? I like it,” I smirked, pulling his pants all the way off.

Frank giggled. “Yeah I figured you’d like the easy access,” he said, pulling off his T-shirt. He then looked up at me with a cute pouty face. “Your clothes are still on,” he pointed out.

“Oh, let me fix that,” I said with a smile.

I got off the bed for a moment to undress before getting back onto the bed next to Frank, both of us now naked and hard.

“Yeah, that’s better,” he said, scooting down on the bed to position his mouth at the head of my dick.

“Oh fuck yeah…” I groaned as Frank pressed his tongue against the tip, licking it nice and slow. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and rubbed it up and down slowly as he gently sucked on my dick head. He was looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes while he pleasured me with his mouth and I could tell he was enjoying teasing me.

After a few minutes, he took his hand off of my dick and tried taking the whole thing into his mouth—he only got about half of it in.

“Try relaxing your throat a bit more,” I suggested, watching him.

Frank took my advice and he got a couple more inches into his mouth. I could feel the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat and it gave me pleasant shivers through my body.

“Yeah, that’s it…” I breathed out. His mouth was so fucking warm and wet and it felt amazing.

Frank sucked me off for a while before letting my dick fall from his mouth and scooting his body back up so that we were at eye level. I kissed him passionately before gently turning him over onto his back.

“Spread your legs for me,” I said.

Frank smiled and spread his legs, pulling his knees into his chest so that his asshole was exposed for me.

“Your hole is fucking beautiful,” I smiled back at him. I lay down on my stomach in front of him with my mouth at his asshole, ready to get my tongue to work.

I started by gently kissing and sucking the skin on his inner thigh, getting him nice and worked up.

“Mmm, Gerard…” he said softly as my mouth moved closer and closer to his opening.

I finally stopped teasing him and flicked my tongue against his tight hole, causing him to let out a sexy moan as his asshole contracted multiple times underneath my wet tongue. He had that familiar, fresh smell and taste; I fucking loved it.

Frank started jerking himself off, arching his back and moaning uncontrollably as I worked my tongue inside him.

“Holy _shit_…oh my God…yeah…” he groaned disjointedly as I pleasured his ass.

“Don’t come yet,” I told him.

“Well if you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold back much longer…” he breathed out.

I stopped licking him after that and grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Frank was breathing hard, his legs were still spread, and I could tell by the smouldering look in his eyes that he was more than ready for me.

I slid the condom onto my dick and coated it with lube before squeezing some lube right onto Frank’s asshole, working some of it inside of him with the tip of my finger.

“Fuck me…” Frank said softly, looking up at me with intense, longing eyes.

He knew exactly how to get me worked up.

“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you come all over yourself…” I said back to him, positioning the head of my dick against his tight little hole.

“Please…fucking put it in me…” Frank begged, reaching his hand down to rub himself again.

I pushed the head of my dick firmly against his opening until I entered him suddenly, causing him to tense up and let out a whimper of pain.

“Sorry, baby. Just relax your muscles and the pain will go away,” I told him.

Frank nodded and I felt his muscles slowly relax around my dick, allowing me to enter him further. His asshole felt so fucking good—I loved feeling all the tiny muscle contractions I felt around my dick as I slid myself in and out of him.

I lowered myself so that I was lying completely on top of him, slowly thrusting my hips downward to enter him repeatedly. Our lips inevitably met and we made out feverishly for a long time. Frank was passionately raking his fingers through my hair and moaning into my mouth the whole time—I loved every second of it.

I separated our lips after a while of heated kissing. “You good?” I asked, looking down at him.

“Yeah,” he panted. There was sweat glistening on his hairline, making his hair stick to his forehead which I found incredibly sexy.

“How ‘bout I fuck you doggy-style now?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

I held the top of the condom as I slowly pulled my dick out of him, and he got onto his hands and knees in front of me. I slowly entered him once again, from behind this time.

I held onto Frank’s hips and repeatedly thrust into him hard, getting myself in as deep as possible each time.

“Oh _fuck_…that’s the spot…” Frank moaned.

I made sure to keep thrusting into his prostate, getting him closer and closer to coming. His ass looked so good and I couldn’t help but spank him a few times as I fucked him.

“I’m gonna come…” he groaned, breathing hard. He reached under himself with one hand and jerked his dick until he shot his load all over the sheets below him.

When he came I felt his ass muscles contracting hard against my dick, which sent me over the edge. I quickly pulled my dick out of his ass and took off the condom, jerking myself back and forth in my hand.

“Come here, I know you wanna taste it…” I panted.

Frank turned to face me, still on his knees, and I pointed my dick towards his waiting mouth. In no time, my cum was spurting out of me and onto his tongue in long, white ropes. He swallowed every drop and then took my dick into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled, sighing contently.

“You’re fucking wonderful,” I told him.

He took my dick out of his mouth and smiled, lying down on his back. “That was so amazing,” he said.

I chuckled, lying down next to him. “Yeah, it was,” I agreed. I leaned in to kiss him, tasting myself on his lips.

“What do you want me to make for lunch?” he asked after our kiss.

“It’s up to you; whatever you want to make.”

“You want me to surprise you again?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” I smiled.

“Okay,” he smiled back and pecked my lips. He got off the bed and started putting his pyjamas back on while I watched him.

“Come on, get dressed—I don’t wanna be downstairs alone,” he laughed, pulling his T-shirt over his head.

I got up and got my clothes on as well before following Frank downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a tomato and some mushrooms before he stopped suddenly.

“Shit, I’ll be right back…I forgot something,” he said, hurrying out of the room.

Confused, I sat down at the kitchen table as I waited for him to return. He came back a minute later with a smile on his face, carrying a small, ugly-cute, scruffy, grey dog in his arms.

“This is my baby, her name’s Sweet Pea,” Frank beamed, walking over to me. “I put her in my parents’ room ‘cause she was in my way this morning when I was cleaning up.”

“She is such a cutie in the weirdest way,” I smiled, watching Sweet Pea squirm around in Frank’s arms.

Frank laughed. “She’s really hyper right now—I think she wants to meet you,” he said.

“Yeah, let me hold her.”

Frank handed the dog to me and I put her on my lap, stroking her scraggly fur as she licked and nibbled on my hands.

“She definitely likes you,” he said, going back to the fridge to get out some more ingredients for lunch.

I played with Sweet Pea and talked to Frank while he made lunch—lentil-tomato stew with browned onions—and then we ate together at the kitchen table when he was finished cooking.

“That was delicious. Thank you,” I said once we were done eating.

“You're welcome, I love cooking for you,” he smiled, putting the bowls in the sink while Sweet Pea followed him around the kitchen.

Frank and I cuddled on the couch and watched old movies for the rest of the afternoon—or, more accurately, we watched bits of old movies between make-out sessions.

Honestly, it was the best day I’d had in a long time. Frank just made me feel so…_good_. I felt completely relaxed and stress-free and I even turned off my phone (which I rarely did) to keep it that way.


	5. Eighteen

**Friday, April 8th**

I’d just gotten out of the shower when I heard my phone go off on the bathroom counter. I wrapped my towel around my waist and read the new message.

**Frank**: _heyyyy what time r u coming?? :)_

It was a quarter to eight and it was the night of Frank’s birthday party at Jamia’s house. I was pretty excited to see him. I’d called him on his actual birthday two days earlier to wish him a good one and we’d both been a little bummed out that we wouldn’t get to see each other until tonight. But tonight was finally here, and I was really looking forward to seeing him. I was only planning on staying for an hour—I wanted him and his friends to have the evening to themselves, plus I didn’t see myself really fitting in with a bunch of seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds.

**Gerard**: _I should be there in about half an hour. See you soon._

**Frank**: _yay! can’t wait to see u :)))))_

I smiled to myself and proceeded to get dressed in my favourite Levi’s and a black Balenciaga button-up shirt. When I was done getting ready, I went to the kitchen counter and picked up the gift-wrapped box which contained the birthday gifts I’d gotten for Frank. I’d gotten him a custom John Boos cutting board made of Maple, which had the letter “F” with an intricate crown above it engraved in the centre, and “Iero” engraved on the bottom right corner. I’d also gotten him a cutting board care kit complete with a scrubber, soap, oil, and finish. 

Right before I left the house I checked my pockets for my smokes, lighter, wallet and keys, and then I was good to go.

At a quarter to eight I pulled up in front of Jamia’s house—which was only a few blocks down from Frank’s house—and walked up to the front door. Frank had told me earlier that I could just walk in, so I did. Inside, there was loud music playing and voices and laughter coming from the basement, so I made my way down the stairs, carrying the box with me.

The basement was really warm and really loud. There were about fifteen kids in the room—mostly girls. Some of them were sitting on couches and chairs, drinking out of red Solo cups, and some were standing around the mini-kitchen counter where there were many bottles of alcohol stacked up. Still, others were playing Rock Band, which was where the loud music was coming from. Most of them looked like hipsters, which I found amusing.

I spotted Frank sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter talking to a brunette girl who was standing next to him, and of course he looked fucking hot: he was wearing a light-pink tank top with his super-tight black jeans, and his face was flushed and glowing—it was obvious that he’d been drinking. I walked across the room, over to him.

“Gerard!” he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face when he saw me.

“Hey, birthday boy,” I smiled back. He hopped off the stool he was sitting on and gave me a tight hug. “You look amazing,” I said, wrapping one arm around his waist as I held the box in the other hand. I kissed his cheek lightly.

“Aww, thanks. I’m so glad you came,” he beamed, letting go of me. “Well, let me introduce you to my bestie!” he grinned. He just could not stop smiling and it made me smile, too.

“Okay,” I said.

Frank got the brunette girl’s attention. “So Gerard, this is Jamia, and Jamia, this is Gerard,” Frank introduced us.

Jamia was a very pretty girl with long, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a nose ring which looked very classy on her. She was wearing a stylishly oversized grey sweater with black tights.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” I smiled as we shook hands.

“Yeah, same to you,” she chuckled. “Now I can finally put a face to the name I hear all the time from this one,” she said, nudging Frank’s side.

Frank blushed and took my hand, “Let me introduce you to some other people who don’t embarrass me...” he said jokingly.

“Wait, I wanna give you this first,” I said, handing him the box I was carrying.

“What’s this?” he asked, looking up at me.

“It’s for you. Open it.”

Frank put the box on the counter, took off the wrapping paper, and opened it carefully. His face instantly lit up when he saw what was inside.

“Oh my God, Gerard!” he exclaimed, looking up at me with a huge smile on his face. He took the cutting board out of the box and looked it over. “It’s so fucking beautiful. And you even got me a care kit for it,” he said.

“Aww, that’s such a thoughtful gift,” Jamia said, looking at Frank, who nodded in agreement.

“I know how much you love cooking, so I thought you might like it,” I said.

“Oh, I love it. It’s absolutely perfect. Thank you so much, that was so kind of you. You really didn’t need to get me anything,” he said.

“Well, I wanted to,” I smiled.

“You’re the sweetest,” Frank smiled back. He kissed me gently on the lips and Jamia looked away, blushing.

“You taste like a mix of vodka and rum,” I chuckled after our kiss.

“You really know your alcohol,” he giggled. “Now come on, let me introduce you to my other friends!” he said excitedly, pulling me by the hand. Jamia put the box to the side as Frank dragged me across the room.

He introduced me to every single person there, and I didn’t even try to remember their names because there were so many of them, and I figured I wouldn’t see most of them again. Everyone was really nice and really tipsy—there was a lot of alcohol-induced laughter in the room. It was a fun atmosphere.

Frank and I went back over to the counter and he poured two shots of rum into a red cup before filling it up with Coke Zero.

“I can make you one too, if you want,” he offered.

“No thanks, I’m not drinking tonight. Gotta drive home later,” I reminded him.

“Aww, that’s no fun…I forgot about that,” he pouted, stirring his drink with a spoon before taking three gulps of it, leaving the cup only half full.

“Fuck, you drank that fast,” I commented.

“That’s how I roll,” he smirked, leaning in to kiss me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I snaked my arms around his waist, holding him close as my tongue entered his mouth. The taste of rum was strong, but I didn’t mind it. I parted our lips after a while.

“How many drinks have you had?” I asked curiously.

“Um… I had a cooler when I got here…then I had a shot of vodka, a shot of rum…and now this,” he said, raising his cup.

I pointed to his cup, “So this is your third and fourth shot then,” I said.

“You got it,” he laughed.

“You should slow down a little…I wouldn’t want you getting sick at your own birthday party.”

“I won’t! Don’t worry… I’m fine,” he smiled, looking up at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

”I’m glad too. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week.”

“Seeing you here at my party is definitely the highlight of my week,” he said.

“Do you wanna sit down on the couch for a while?” I asked.

“No.”

“…Why not?”

“I just wanna stand here with you. We’re spinning…like the world,” he spoke into my shirt.

I rolled my eyes, realizing how drunk he was. “We can still spin while we’re sitting down. Come on,” I told him.

Frank laughed. “Okay,” he said.

I went and sat down on the couch and Frank immediately plopped himself down on my lap and started kissing my neck nice and slow. It felt really nice.

“Are you gonna fuck me later?” he whispered in my ear. The forwardness of his question caught me off guard.

“Maybe,” I replied.

“What? Why just _maybe_?” he asked, making a cute, pouty face at me before going back to kissing my neck.

“Well, we can’t do it _here_…” I said.

“We can at my house,” he suggested.

“Your parents aren’t home?

“They went away with Jamia’s parents for the weekend,” he said, gently sucking on my earlobe.

A sudden shiver of pleasure passed through me when I felt his lips on my ear. “Well, we’ll see. I don’t know if it’s such a good idea…” I said. Even though I would have loved to fuck Frank’s ass that night, I didn’t really want to do it if he was wasted.

“Why?” he whined. He adjusted his position so that he was facing me, straddling my legs.

“Because you’re drunk, that’s why,” I said, kissing him.

“But I’m so horny…” he giggled against my lips.

I chuckled. “I know, so am I.”

From the corner of my eye I noticed Jamia looking at us from across the room, and we made awkward eye contact before she looked away.

“So, do you wanna stay over at my place tonight?” Frank asked, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“I told you: we’ll see,” I replied. “Hey, why don’t you go hang out with your friends for a bit? I’m gonna go outside for a smoke.”

“Will you be quick?” he asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

“I’ll be quick,” I smiled, kissing his lips.

He got off of my lap and I stood up, heading over to the sliding door that led to outside. When I got outside, the motion-activated porch light turned on and I slid the door shut behind me before lighting a cigarette. It was fucking cold outside. I deeply inhaled the white cigarette smoke and expelled it slowly, feeling the nicotine’s relaxing effects almost instantly.

A couple minutes later I heard the sliding door open behind me. I turned around to see Jamia standing there and she gave a small smile before shutting the door behind her.

“What’s up?” I asked, tapping ash off of my cigarette.

She shrugged. “Nothing. Are you enjoying the party so far?” she asked, hugging her body to keep warm.

“Yeah, I am. It’s great,” I nodded.

“I think Frank’s really enjoying himself, too… Maybe a bit too much,” she laughed.

I chuckled. “Yeah, he has had quite a bit to drink…”

“Well, anyway, I kinda wanted to talk to you about Frank…”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“Well, first of all, he obviously really, really likes you,” Jamia began. “Like, he’s never talked about anyone as much as he talks about you… He literally never shuts up about you,” she said, laughing to herself a little.

I smiled to myself.

“But the thing is, while I wanna be happy for him and support him, it’s just really hard for me because I can’t get over the fact that you have a boyfriend…” she continued.

I nodded, instantly feeling guilty.

“Frank’s a super nice, super easy-going guy, which is great, but I think when it comes to relationships, those traits make him put up with shit that he really shouldn’t have to put up with. Like continuing to sleep with a guy who’s already in a relationship…” she said.

“And I’m not trying to like, lecture you or make you feel guilty or anything…I just want you to know that even though he might act like it’s not a big deal that you have a boyfriend, it’s something that he talks about quite a bit and it’s something that really bothers him.

“Like that time after you ditched him to hang out with your boyfriend, he even said to me, “I almost wish it was just about the sex so I didn’t have to get all depressed whenever I remember he has a boyfriend,” or something like that. But what really bothered me was that he wanted to text you the very next day. Of course I didn’t let him, because it just blew my mind how he could just go back to you and act like everything was okay and normal. But I guess when Frank sees something he wants, he just doesn’t give up on it.

“Anyway, the whole point of what I’m saying here is that Frank really, genuinely likes you as a person. It’s definitely not just a physical thing for him. And I really, sincerely hope you’re not just using him for sex, because that would break his heart. But if you are, I would suggest just breaking it off with him now to spare him even more pain.

“And if you do actually, genuinely care about him—which I’d like to think you do— then I would seriously think about how you’re going to prove that to him. Because he does have doubts sometimes...” Jamia concluded.

After she was done speaking, I just didn’t know what to say. Everything she’d said made me feel like such an asshole. I felt so ashamed for not even thinking about how Frank must have felt about me and Ryan being together. But, I knew exactly where she was coming from. She was basically telling me I had two options: either break it off with Frank or break it off with Ryan—it wasn’t fair to either of them if I was with both of them at the same time. I knew she was right. I’d known it all along; I was just too scared to do anything about it.

I took a drag on my cigarette before speaking. “That was very well-said, and I completely understand where you’re coming from. I do care about Frank…I can’t even begin to tell you how much he means to me. And I know I’ve really fucked up with this whole situation, but I can honestly say that I’m going to try to fix it and I’ll seriously consider what you’ve said about proving to him how much I do care about him.

“I also want to say that I’m really proud of you, Jamia. I know it probably wasn’t easy talking about all this heavy stuff with a guy you just met an hour ago, but I can see that you would do anything to make sure Frank isn’t taken advantage of, which is really awesome of you. I know I just met you, but I can already see what an amazing friend you are to him. He’s really lucky to have you as his best friend,” I told her.

“Aww, thanks,” Jamia beamed, blushing a little. “And despite everything I’ve said, I really hope things work out for you two. You seem like a really nice guy,” she smiled.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” I smiled back. “Anyway, what do you say we re-join the party now?”

“Yeah, let’s go party it up and get out of this cold,” she said.

I put out my cigarette and we both went back inside, glad to be in the warmth of the indoors again. Over by the TV, the game of Rock Band was still going and Frank was headbanging as he played drums along to “Buddy Holly” by Weezer. I couldn’t help laughing when I saw him—he looked like he was having a great time beating the shit out of the drums. He actually wasn’t too bad at it either, considering he had a few drinks in him.

“Fuck yeah!” he yelled once they’d finished the song. He got up from the drum stool and almost lost his balance, getting a few laughs from his friends. “Don’t laugh at me…lemme do bass…” he giggled, slurring his words a little.

“I fucking love drunk Frank,” I heard a girl laugh.

I chuckled to myself and sat down on the couch, watching Frank and his friends have fun. Jamia walked over to me a while later.

“You sure you don’t want a rum and Coke or anything?” she asked.

“Nah, I gotta drive home later. Thanks though,” I said.

“Oh…Frank told me you were staying over at his place tonight…?”

“He did? Well I guess he made that decision for me, ‘cause I gave him a maybe,” I laughed.

“Oh, yeah he tends to be very persistent when he’s drunk,” Jamia chuckled.

“Do you know when his parents get back?” I asked.

“Same time as my parents: Sunday night.”

Jamia eventually went across the room to talk to a group of girls, and I remained on the couch, watching Frank. The clock on the wall above the kitchen sink read ten after ten. I was trying to decide whether or not I should stay over at Frank’s house that night. If I were to stay over, he would definitely want to have sex, which I didn’t think would be a good idea since he was drunk. Alcohol had a way of numbing pain and I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him while penetrating him during sex. However, I still wanted to spend the night with him and wake up next to him and everything. I just loved that stuff.

Frank called it quits with Rock Band about half an hour later and went over to Jamia, who was in the kitchen.

“Did you drink any water tonight?” Jamia asked him.

Frank shook his head and Jamia rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“This is why you always feel like shit in the morning—you get dehydrated,” she told him.

“I know, but I was just…I was having so much fun,” Frank slurred happily.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Jamia smiled, giving him a hug.

“Where’s Gerard?” he asked. He opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

“Over there on the couch. Go talk to him, he looks bored,” Jamia smiled, looking at me from across the room.

Frank tottered over to me with a huge grin on his face and sat down on my lap.

“I found you,” he giggled.

“Yeah, you found me,” I smiled.

“Mmm, every time I see you I get so horny…” he whispered to me. “I’m just thinking about how badly I want your dick inside me…” he slurred, kissing along my jawline.

I swallowed hard. Damn, it was gonna be really hard not to fuck him later…

I felt my dick wake up a little in my jeans as I got turned on. “Stop, you’re getting me all hot,” I whispered into his ear.

Frank giggled again. “That’s the goal. I wanna suck your dick right now…”

“Frank, I’m serious,” I laughed. “We can’t do that here…” I said. He was turning me on so much and I did not want to get hard right then.

“Just come upstairs with me to the bathroom and we can suck each other off…”

I sighed, realizing that Jamia had been spot-on when she’d said Frank was very persistent when he was drunk.

“Did you have anything else to drink while I was outside?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“Another shot of vodka,”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Are you mad at me?”

“What? Of course I’m not mad at you. Why would I be?”

“Because I’m so drunk…” he said, looking up at me.

“Baby, it’s your birthday party—you’re allowed to get fucking drunk,” I laughed.

He sighed lightly, leaning his head on my shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” I asked, gently rubbing his back.

“I’m starting to feel slightly sick…”

“I knew you were drinking too quickly…” I said. “Have some more water, it might help,” I suggested.

Frank took a few more sips from his bottle of water before resting his head on my shoulder again.

“Sorry,” he said, kissing my cheek.

“Don’t be sorry…it happens,” I assured him, kissing his lips softly.

Frank smiled into the kiss as my tongue entered his mouth, and he held me tight around my waist. After a while he broke the kiss to speak.

“Gerard, I—” he started before apparently changing his mind. He looked down, blushing.

“What?” I asked.

“I—I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but… I love you, Gerard,” Frank spoke, looking up at me.

Words could not express how shocked I was to hear him say those three little words to me—they hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like my heart had literally stopped beating for a second. I just couldn’t believe it. What the fuck did I say back to him?

“Frank…wow…I—”

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said, cutting me off. He quickly averted his eyes away from mine.

“No, just listen,” I insisted. He still wouldn’t look at me. “Frank, have you ever been in love with anyone before?” I asked.

“No,” he said quietly, wiping his eyes. I hadn’t even noticed he’d started crying.

“Come talk to me outside, I think the fresh air will be good for you anyway…” I said.

We both got up off the couch and went outside into the backyard. Jamia gave Frank a questioning look as he went out the door, and he just shook his head at her. I slid the door shut behind us before turning to face Frank.

He was standing there wiping tears from his eyes and shivering from the cold. The more I looked at him, the guiltier I felt. I knew I couldn’t help it if I didn’t love him back, but I still felt bad.

I moved closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He held me close and took deep breaths—I could tell he was trying to stop crying.

“I’m sorry I even told you…it was stupid and embarrassing…” he sniffed.

“Don’t be sorry, baby…you’re just drunk and emotional right now…”

Frank chuckled. “Yeah, I’m a fucking mess…”

“It’s okay…” I whispered, rubbing his back.

“But really…I’m sorry. It was kind of an awkward thing to tell you. I know there’s Ryan and all…”

I sighed, feeling even more terrible and guilty. 

We stood there for a good while in the cold, just holding each other in silence before Frank pulled away.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m really fucking cold…” he said, rubbing his arms.

“Yeah, let’s go inside.”

We re-joined the party inside and I sat down on the couch while Frank went to look for his cardigan. I sat there for a while, waiting for him to come back, but even after half an hour I was still sitting alone on the couch.

A cute girl with chin-length blonde hair sat down next to me a while later with a red cup in hand.

“Hi, I’m Peyton. Not sure if you remember…Frank introduced us pretty quickly,” she smiled.

“Oh yeah, hey. I think he’s mentioned your name before…” I smiled back.

“So, is this your first time seeing him drunk?”

I chuckled. “Yeah, it is. He’s got so much energy…”

Peyton laughed. “Yeah, definitely,” she said. “So have you two been dating for a while?”

“Um…well I met him almost two months ago…Not sure if I would call it “dating” though. It’s complicated, I guess…” I explained somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh, okay. Well that’s probably why he hasn’t really told me much about you,” she replied.

“Probably,” I nodded.

“Have you had a drink?”

“No, I’m not drinking tonight.”

“So you’re totally sober right now?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed. “Yeah, I have to be since I’m driving later.”

“Oh my God, that sucks! So you’ve just been watching Frank have drunken fun this whole time?” she asked. She looked so concerned, which I found amusing.

“Pretty much, but it’s been fine. I’m just glad he’s having a good time.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” she smiled. “You guys are really cute together,” she added.

I chuckled. “That’s nice of you to say.”

Just then, Jamia walked over to Peyton and me and sat down beside me on the opposite side.

“Hey, sorry if I’m interrupting, but can I talk to you, Gerard?” Jamia said. I could sense some urgency in her voice, which worried me.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry Peyton, I’ll catch up with you later,” I said, getting up to follow Jamia out of the room. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just outside the basement door.

“What’s the matter?” I asked.

“Why is Frank so upset?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s upstairs crying his eyes out…and he’s had like two more vodka shots…” Jamia explained. “I’ve been up there trying to talk to him but he won’t tell me what’s wrong and I’m really worried…”

“Fuck…” I sighed in frustration. “I’m gonna go talk to him,” I said, turning to head upstairs.

Jamia followed behind me and led me to the living room where Frank was curled up on one of the leather couches, crying softly with his face buried against a cushion. It was evident that he’d found his cardigan—he was wearing it.

Jamia stood by the stairs and I went over to the couch and sat down, causing him to look up.

“Oh, hey Gerard,” he sniffed, sitting up. He looked away from me as he dried his eyes.

“Hey, what’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, I’m just really drunk,” he said, forcing a chuckle as he got up from the couch.

“Where are you going?”

“I just need some water,” he said, making his way to the kitchen.

I looked over at Jamia and she just shrugged, wearing the same confused expression as I was.

A minute later, Frank came back over to the couch with a glass of water in hand and sat down.

“I made such a mess in there with the water…I should really sober up now,” he said, taking a sip. He was slurring his words as he spoke.

“I think that’s probably a good idea…” I said, kissing his cheek. “Are you still feeling sick?”

“No, I feel great. I could run, like…a really long distance right now,” he said matter-of-factly.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Yeah, I’m sure you could,” I smiled.

“Gerard, I’m really sorry I’ve been crying a lot tonight…I just really need to sober up,” he slurred, leaning back against the couch.

“It’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it at all, okay?”

Frank nodded. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “Jamia, I made a mess in the kitchen…with the water. I’m really sorry…”

“It’s okay, Frankie. I’ll clean it up later,” Jamia assured him calmly.

“You threw such a nice party for me. Thank you, bestie,” he smiled over at her with sleepy eyes. He looked like he was about to pass out.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Jamia smiled back.

“So you’re feeling okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I feel great,” he nodded. “And I still want you to fuck me later,” he smirked.

I smiled. “We’ll see. We’ll talk about that later…” I said, feeling awkward since Jamia was in the room. “Can you tell me why you were crying before I came up here?”

“I could…but I don’t want to…”

“Does it have anything to do with what you told me on the couch downstairs?”

Frank was silent for a moment before responding. “Sort of…” he replied.

It was exactly what I had suspected—I wasn’t surprised. He was young and had never been in love before—I could only imagine how shitty it must have felt to be in love with someone and not have them feel the same way. I’d figured he was just going to keep telling me he was fine, and that it didn’t matter if I didn’t feel the same way, when deep down it really hurt.

“Well can we talk about it?” I asked.

“I don’t want to,” he said. 

I nodded. “All right,” I said. He was probably too drunk to discuss anything at that point anyway.

“What time is it?” Frank asked.

“Eleven,” Jamia replied.

“I wanna play Rock Band again. Are they still playing it downstairs?” Frank questioned.

“I don’t know, but we can go check,” I said, standing up.

Frank stood up and followed me downstairs to the basement. I had to hold him around his waist with one arm because he was so unsteady going down the stairs.

Once we got into the basement, we saw that another game of Rock Band was just starting up.

“Fuck yeah, let’s party,” Frank grinned, going over to the drum set.

A few people laughed, and a few questioned his long absence, but he just ignored them and concentrated on playing drums to “All the Small Things” by Blink 182.

Throughout the last two hours of the party, Frank seemed pretty happy—Jamia and I just made sure he didn’t have anything else to drink except for water. He opened the rest of his gifts at around half past midnight. He got lots of gift cards, a couple CDs and books, a shirt, and Jamia got them both tickets to see Paramore in July, which was everyone’s favourite gift. Frank gave everyone a drunken “thank you” and then people started leaving.

I was sitting on the couch as Frank hugged the last person goodbye. He and Jamia then came and sat down next to me.

“I’m so happy you stayed the whole time,” Frank smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder.

“I’m happy I did, too. It was fun,” I replied. They both agreed.

“So, what’s the plan now?” Frank asked.

“Your place?” I smiled.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he smiled back.

“Do you need any help cleaning up, Jamia?” I asked.

“No, no. I’m not doing anything tonight. I’m gonna have a lovely cleaning day tomorrow,” she said. “Thanks for asking though,” she added.

“All right. Well, I guess we’ll head out now,” I said, looking at Frank who then nodded.

“Oh, don’t forget your gifts, Frank,” Jamia said suddenly, going over to the kitchen counter to get them.

“Oh, yeah!” he exclaimed.

Jamia gave the box of gifts to me to carry since Frank looked like he could fall over at any second. We went upstairs and put our shoes on before saying goodbye to Jamia.

“Thanks again, I had so much fun. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Frank said as he hugged her.

I gave Jamia a hug, too. “Thanks Jamia. It was so nice meeting you. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again,” I smiled.

“You’re welcome. It was nice meeting you, too,” she smiled. “See you guys later,” she said as we went out the door.

I helped Frank down the front steps and then we got into my car. The drive was short and we were outside of Frank’s front door within three minutes. He got out his keys and let us inside before turning on the front light. Sweet Pea started her shrill barking, and immediately bounded down the stairs towards us.

“Hi, baby!” Frank exclaimed, taking the grey dog up into his arms and kissing the top of her scraggly, grey head. “It’s so cold in here! I forgot to turn the heater on before I left…” he said as he kicked his shoes off.

“Do you want these in your bedroom?” I asked, gesturing towards the box I was carrying.

“Please,” Frank said.

I followed Frank upstairs to his room and he left Sweet Pea out in the hallway and shut the door behind us.

He started undressing right away, and I saw that he had gone commando, yet again.

“You just can’t wear underwear with these pants,” he smirked before lying down on his bed, naked.

I put the box down on his desk and unbuttoned my shirt, took off my jeans and underwear, and joined Frank on the bed a moment later. He kissed my lips and started rubbing my dick right away, squeezing the base and stroking it all the way up to the head repeatedly.

“Wow, getting right to it, huh?” I chuckled against his lips, enjoying how good he was making my dick feel.

“I’ve been horny for you all fucking night…” he whispered, gently stroking my balls now.

“Oh yeah…I like that,” I said, feeling my dick begin to get hard.

“Do you want me to play with them?” he asked, looking into my eyes.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

I turned onto my back as Frank scooted down on the bed until his mouth was right above my dick. He lifted my dick and went to work on my balls, licking them nice and slow before taking them into his mouth one at a time and sucking on them gently.

I was rock-hard in no time.

“Damn, that felt really nice…” I said as Frank scooted back up to kiss me. I reached down between us and felt his dick—he was already fully hard and his dick was throbbing in my hand.

“I just want you to fuck me now…I don’t need you to suck my dick or anything,” he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t want me to rim you either?”

“No…just fuck me,” he said.

“All right,” I said.

I suddenly realized something.

“Fuck…” I said to myself.

“What?” Frank asked.

“I didn’t bring any condoms…” I said, shaking my head. “Do you have any?”

“Shit… No, I don’t…” he replied.

“Damn…” I said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“You could always fuck me without one…” he suggested.

“Frank, no...”

It was tempting, but still, I knew it wasn’t the right thing to do.

“But you’re clean, right? And I assume Ryan is clean? And I’ve only ever had sex with you…”

“Yeah, I know, Frank. But there’s still a risk…” I said.

Frank sighed. “I’m so fucking horny and all I want is your cock inside me…but if you don’t want to then whatever…” he said.

I looked at him and I looked at his body and I just got even more turned on. I was trying to fight it, but the more I laid there looking at him, the more I just wanted to fuck him bareback and come inside of him.

But there was no way I could do that to him without being one hundred percent sure we were both clean.

“Frank…I can’t,” I said, sitting up.

“Ugh, fine…I’ll just use my dildo then,” he said. He got out of bed and got his dildo out of his sock drawer before returning to the bed. “Pass me the lube,” he said, lying down on his back and spreading his legs open.

I got the lube from his bedside table. “Do you want me to do it for you?” I asked.

“No, I can do it.”

Frank took the bottle of lube from me and squeezed some out onto his fingers before rubbing it onto his asshole. He then coated the dildo with lube and handed the bottle back to me.

I watched him intently as he pressed the head of the dildo against his tight opening until it slipped inside him suddenly, causing him to let out a quiet gasp. I stroked my dick as I watched him push the dildo in deeper, slowly thrusting it in and out of his ass.

“Ohh, yeah…” Frank groaned as he got the dildo even deeper inside himself. It was so hot watching him fuck himself—my dick was throbbing like crazy as I jerked off.

Frank started rubbing his dick with one hand while he thrust the dildo with the other and I almost came right then.

“Fuck, this feels so good…” he moaned, arching his back a little.

I so wished it was my dick buried inside of him instead of that dildo…I would have been pounding his ass so much deeper…

“Fuck, that’s hot. You’re making me jealous of that dildo,” I said, stroking my dick faster as I got even closer to coming.

“Good,” he smirked.

I laughed and continued to watch him pleasure himself until I felt my climax approaching.

“I’m gonna come…” I groaned.

“Do it in my mouth,” he said.

I quickly got onto my knees and aimed the tip of my dick at his open mouth just as my warm cum began shooting out. Most of it went into his mouth, but a few drops landed on his cheeks and on his chin.

“Mmm…you always taste so fucking yummy,” he smiled up at me after swallowing.

I smiled back and lay down next to him, kissing his lips as he continued to pleasure himself.

“Ohh, fuck yeah…” he moaned into my mouth suddenly, and I knew he was about to come.

His cum spurted out all over his stomach and chest and then he just lay there, breathing hard and playing with his deflating erection. He looked so sexy lying there with his body all covered in cum. He let out a pleasant groan as he pulled the dildo out of his ass and then he got out of bed to go clean up in the bathroom.

Frank stumbled back into the room a few minutes later with a big smile on his face and climbed into bed with me.

“That was fun,” he said, kissing me.

“Yeah, it was,” I agreed. “Let’s go to sleep now…you wear me out,” I chuckled.

“Okay, good night,” he smiled, giving me one last kiss before lying down.

I turned off the lamp and lay down next to him. I was asleep in no time.

*

The next morning, a loud _bang_ caused me to wake up suddenly. I sat up in bed and looked towards the sound. Frank was standing barefooted at the door with an apologetic look on his face. His hair was wet and he was only wearing underwear.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I woke you up…I didn’t think the door was gonna close that loudly…” he explained.

“Oh, it’s okay…” I said groggily. I glanced over at the clock: it was only six in the morning.

“Why are you awake?” I groaned, laying my head back down on the pillow.

“I was feeling sick this morning and I couldn’t sleep,” he said, coming over to me and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Really? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I threw up twice, and then had a shower. I feel so much better now.”

“Oh, that’s good. Just make sure you drink a ton of water or you’ll get dehydrated.”

“I had two glasses already this morning,” he said.

“Good, good.”

“Hey, thanks for putting up with me last night, by the way. I know I was really emotional and annoying…” he blushed.

“You don’t have to thank me; it was totally fine. And you weren’t annoying,” I assured him. “Do you wanna talk about anything? There were lots of tears last night…”

“No, no, everything’s fine. I was just being kind of overdramatic… Typical drunk me…” he laughed quietly.

“Okay,” I said, not convinced but giving him an understanding smile.

“So are you gonna spend the day with me?” he asked hopefully.

“I can spend the morning with you, but I’ve got some errands to run this afternoon,” I told him.

“Well, the morning is better than nothing,” he said, leaning over to give me a peck on the lips.

“When can I see you next?” he asked.

“Let’s meet up at Starbucks again sometime during the week,” I suggested.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he smiled. Frank pulled back the covers and got into bed next to me, snuggling up to my body.

I smiled back at him and put my arm around him, rubbing his back gently.

“My brother works late on Thursday…if you don’t have too much homework you should come over for a while that evening,” I told him.

“Yeah, I would love to,” he smiled.


	6. “Daddy”

**Sunday, April 10th**

It had been over a month since I’d seen Ryan. We talked on Skype nearly every night, but it just wasn’t the same. His final exams were coming up at the end of the month so I wasn’t expecting to see him before then, unless he miraculously had some time when he was not studying. Although I was excited for Ryan to be done with school for the semester, I was also a little worried that I wouldn’t get to see Frank as much. I knew it was horrible, but I couldn’t help it—Frank had become a big part of my life.

That afternoon I met up with my good friend, Lindsey Ballato, for some shopping. I’d known Lindsey for just over ten years now—I’d met her during my undergraduate studies at the University of Saint Francis where we’d both studied business administration. She went on to become a real estate broker, and actually helped me during the process of purchasing my condo a few years earlier when I had graduated from law school.

Lindsey and I were walking down Michigan Avenue in the cool, crisp, afternoon air.

“I really need a new jacket; it’s starting to get warmer and I’m still wearing this heavy coat,” I was saying.

“What happened to the jacket you bought last spring?” Lindsey questioned, sipping her Starbucks coffee.

“Come on, that style’s not in anymore…” I smirked. Lindsey wasn’t one to splurge and always disapproved of my continuous buying of clothes.

“Oh man…if you ever have kids, they’re gonna be spoiled as shit,” she laughed.

“Well I can’t see that happening any time soon, if at all…”

“Oh, you’re not gonna get Ryan knocked up?” Lindsey asked, feigning seriousness.

“Nah, I decided not to,” I smiled.

“How are things with you guys, by the way?”

“Well…they’re all right. I barely see him these days since he’s busy with school all the time. I see him like once or twice a month…it feels like I’m in a long-distance relationship…” I told her as we passed by Tiffany & Co.

“You only see him once or twice a month?” she asked, wide-eyed. “How are you surviving without sex?”

I laughed. “I’m actually not surviving…”

“But seriously, how do you handle not seeing him? I know that would be really difficult for Steve and me…”

I sighed. “Well, to be honest, I toughed it out for six months. Then I caved…”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do I really have to spell it out…?”

“Did you cheat on him?”

I nodded. “Yeah…”

“Wow… Was it just a one night thing?”

“I’m still seeing the guy…”

Lindsey sighed. “Gerard, Gerard, Gerard…” she said, shaking her head.

“I know… It’s really bad. I know.”

“How did it even start?”

“I met him in a sex shop and I just sort of introduced myself because he was fucking gorgeous and I was really horny…”

Lindsey rolled her eyes. “Of course…” she said.

“Anyway, we went to Starbucks and just kind of talked and flirted for a while before I invited him back to my place.”

“…And then you fucked him.”

“No, I actually didn’t fuck him that first night.”

“You didn’t? What was the point of inviting him over then?”

“Well we still messed around, but I didn’t fuck him because he wasn’t ready; he’d never done it before.”

Lindsey laughed. “Are you serious?” she exclaimed. “He was a virgin?”

“Well, yeah… He’s, um…he’s eighteen…” I told her.

I’d never seen a more shocked expression than the one Lindsey gave me right then. She actually stopped walking and just stood there staring at me for a moment.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Don’t look at me like that…I don’t need to feel any guiltier than I already do…” I said as we continued to walk down Michigan Avenue.

“Gerard, I’m just so shocked… That’s quite the age gap…thirteen years.”

I sighed. “I know it’s a big gap, but he’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met…and he’s so mature and cute and funny…”

“Sounds like you’re really into him… Do you have feelings for him?”

“Well, I dunno…. It’s definitely not just about the sex, although it definitely was at first. The sex is pretty amazing though…”

“Does he have feelings for _you_?”

“Yeah. He actually told me he’s in love with me…he was drunk at the time though.”

“No way… Wow. Well, he’s too young for you, in my opinion.”

“I don’t think so. When we’re together I don’t even think about the age difference…it just feels so natural.”

“Gerard, I honestly think you should just reconnect with Ryan when he’s done with school, and forget about this kid. You’re probably just bored.”

“Gabe said pretty much the same thing when I told him—that I should break it off with the guy. His name’s Frank, by the way.”

“Well, it’s either that, or break up with Ryan…which would be really sad because you two are so great together.”

“I really don’t know what to do. I care about them both…”

“But you’re in love with Ryan. You’re not in love with this Frank kid. It should be a no-brainer…”

“It’s not that simple…” I told her. “Anyway, I don’t wanna talk about this anymore—it’s stressing me out. Let’s go in here…” I said, pointing to the Giorgio Armani store ahead of us.

“The problem isn’t going to go away if you ignore it, Gerard… But anyway, let’s do some shopping!” Lindsey smiled.

**Thursday, April 14th**

It was another typical day at the office and I was sitting at my desk after lunch trying to get back into work mode. I sighed and turned on my computer monitor just as my phone vibrated on my desktop. It was Frank, just as I had expected.

**Frank**: _hey, can we skip starbucks and just meet at your place later? i can get there at 6 :)_

**Gerard**: _Sure, that’s fine. I should be home right at 6 so I’ll meet you in the lobby._

**Frank**: _okay! can’t wait to see you <3_

**Gerard**: _I can’t wait to see you either!_

**Frank**: _jamia says hi, by the way :)_

**Gerard**: _Tell her I say hi back :-)_

As soon as I was done all the work I had to do for the day, I rushed out of the office and went straight home, eager to see Frank. I parked my car in the underground lot when I got to my building and then took the elevator up to the lobby. Frank was sitting on the couch in the lobby, waiting for me with his messenger bag resting on his lap. He was wearing blue jeans and a red zip-up hoodie over a white V-neck shirt. He stood up and smiled when he saw me.

“Hey, Gerard,” he said, walking over to me. 

“Hey,” I smiled back. I gave him a hug and a kiss and then we got into the elevator. “I missed you,” I told him, putting my arm over his shoulder as we went up to the twentieth floor.

“I missed you, too. I could barely pay attention in class today; I was just thinking about seeing you,” he blushed.

“I was thinking about you, too,” I smiled, kissing his lips softly. “Did you take the bus here?” I asked.

“Yeah, I did. And surprisingly, I didn’t get lost, considering I have a horrible sense of direction…” Frank chuckled.

“Well don’t worry; I’ll drive you home later.”

“Thanks,” he smiled.

We got to my floor a minute later and went inside my apartment before I shut and locked the door behind us.

“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable,” I said, setting my keys down on the counter.

“You look really sexy in your work clothes, by the way…” Frank smiled, eyeing my business-formal attire.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he nodded.

“Well if it turns you on, then I won’t change,” I said jokingly.

“Oh, don’t worry about that; you turn me on either way,” he smirked.

“Hold that thought…” I laughed, making my way down the hallway.

I went to my bedroom and quickly changed into a fitted black t-shirt and a pair of jeans before returning to the living room where Frank was lounging on the couch, waiting for me.

“Do you want a drink or anything while I’m up?” I asked.

“No thanks, I’m good,” he said.

I sat down next to Frank on the couch and put my arm around his waist, holding him close to me.

“So what’s new?” I asked.

“Oh! I wanted to ask you for your opinion on something…”

“All right, go ahead.”

“Okay. What do you think about tongue piercings?”

“I think they’re all right. They can look really sexy.”

“So you’d be okay with me getting one?”

“Yeah, I’d be okay with it, but fuck what I think; if you wanna do something then you should just do it.”

“Jamia thinks I should do it, too, he said. “My dad’s okay with it; he said he’d take me to have it done. My mom doesn’t like the idea though, but whatever…”

“Ugh, my dad is like your mom…” I said, rolling my eyes.

Frank laughed. “How so?”

“I dunno, I guess when I was growing up he was against everything I did—my mom was always the one on my side. Even when I came out, my mom was really supportive, but my dad just…wasn’t.”

“Aww, that sucks…” Frank said empathetically. “How old were you when you came out?”

“It was when I had my first long-term boyfriend, which was when I was eighteen I believe… Yeah, I was eighteen. It was during my first semester at university.”

“Oh okay,” he nodded. “I wanna tell my parents, but I’m just really nervous…” he said.

“Yeah, telling my parents was hard… But I really think you should just go for it; there’s no sense in hiding who you are. It’s a terrible way to live.”

“I think my dad already kind of suspects that I’m gay… Like, the other day I let him borrow my laptop because Sweet Pea was sick and wouldn’t take her medicine, and my dad needed to search up “how to give a dog a pill.” So anyway, when he typed it into Google, one of my previous searches—“how to give an amazing blowjob”— came up, and in my head I was screaming, “OH MY GOD WHY DIDN’T I CLEAR THE HISTORY?!” But he just pretended not to see it…”

“Oh my God, that’s awful!” I laughed. “That must have been really awkward…”

“It _was_ really awkward… I was so embarrassed!” he laughed.

“Aww, you poor thing,” I smiled, kissing his cheek. “I don’t think you need to Google “how to give an amazing blowjob” anymore, by the way.”

“Really? Thanks,” he grinned.

“Yeah, you’ve certainly gotten better at it since I met you.”

“Hey, guess what? I read that tongue piercings make blowjobs feel even better,” he smirked.

“Well that is definitely a bonus…” I said, leaning in to kiss him. I gently sucked on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Before long, his tongue was in my mouth, and I was getting so turned on as I tasted his sweet mouth and felt his warm tongue sliding against mine.

As we made out, I unzipped Frank’s hoodie and slid it off of him before tossing it onto the living room floor. He parted our lips for a moment so that he could pull his t-shirt off, over his head.

Just as I went for Frank’s lips again, he put his hands on my chest, stopping me.

“Your shirt comes off, too,” he smirked.

I smiled and pulled my T-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with Frank’s clothes.

“Better?” I asked.

“Much better…” he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I reached for Frank’s crotch and started rubbing his dick through his jeans, causing him to whimper quietly against my lips. I did that for a while until I felt him getting hard, then I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, prompting him to stand up and pull them down.

Frank was standing in front of me as I sat on the couch and I was just staring at the visible outline of his hard dick through the fabric of his underwear.

“Damn, you’re sexy, boy,” I smirked at him as I unzipped my jeans.

He smirked back at me and began slowly inching his underwear down over his hips, exposing the pink head of his dick and eventually the thick shaft and then his perfect balls. I didn’t take my eyes off of him for a second as I pulled down my jeans and underwear and kicked them off from around my ankles.

“Oh my God…come here, Frank,” I said in a low voice. I was so fucking horny for him.

Frank sat on my lap, facing me, and straddled my legs. I started kissing him right away and placed my hands on his perfect ass, squeezing it gently as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Our hard dicks were touching now and it felt so sexy.

“I want you to fuck me in the shower,” Frank panted against my lips.

“Of course; you can have anything you want,” I told him, giving him another wet kiss.

We both stood up and Frank went into the bathroom to start the shower while I went to my bedroom to get a condom and some lube. When I got to the bathroom, Frank was already in the shower, letting the steamy water steadily drip through his black hair. I watched him for a moment through the glass, just taking in the sight of his gorgeous body, before I slipped the condom on and got into the shower with him, carrying the lube with me.

The second I shut the glass shower door Frank was all over me; he grabbed me and kissed me hungrily, pressing himself up against my body so that our hard dicks were rubbing against each other.

“Fucking give it to me…” Frank whined against my lips.

I adored his fucking whiny baby voice, but I wasn’t going to let him know that. “You’re gonna have to ask nicer than that,” I said.

Frank paused for a second and then a mischievous smirk played across his lips just before he said: “Please daddy, will you fuck your baby boy?” while looking up at me with innocent doe eyes.

I nearly came right then and there because fucking hell this eighteen-year-old kid wanted to role play with me and call me “daddy.” How fucking hot was that? I obviously went along with it.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you, baby boy, don’t worry,” I said, trying to keep my voice even. “First daddy needs you to suck his cock.”

Frank nodded eagerly and licked his lips—I just about exploded.

He was on his knees in no time and I watched intently as his hand wrapped around the base of my condom-covered dick while his hot little mouth worked on sucking the head. I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back a loud moan as electric pleasure rippled through my body at his touch.

“Is that good, daddy?” Frank asked, looking up at me, his lips just inches from my cockhead. I lowered my head and met his eyes. Frank had the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips and I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

“Yes baby…you’re being _so_ fucking good for daddy, baby boy…” I breathed out.

Frank suddenly took my dick all the way into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat and I fought the urge to just fuck his mouth and have him gag on it. I suddenly couldn’t take it anymore—I pulled my dick out of his mouth, slapping it lightly against his cheek a couple times for good measure before I hooked my hands under his armpits and pulled him up to his feet.

“Please fuck me now, daddy? Pretty please?” Frank asked, lips ghosting against mine.

“Turn around baby, daddy’s gonna fuck your brains out,” I said, my voice almost a growl.

Frank made a sound that could only be described as gleeful, and I turned him around to face the tiled shower wall, bending him over slightly. I checked out his ass while I picked up the bottle of lube and coated my condom-covered dick with the clear gel before spreading his ass a bit and rubbing some lube on his asshole.

I had no patience to prep him so I gently started pressing the tip of my dick against his little hole until it finally pushed through his sphincter, causing Frank to gasp and reach back to push against my torso with his hand.

“_Fuck_,” Frank said breathlessly. “It hurts daddy…your dick is so fucking huge for my tight little ass.”

“Oh my _God_, baby…” I said, my dick twitching inside him from his fucking dirty choice of words. I felt his asshole spasm rhythmically around my dick and it took every bit of strength for me to not just pound his ass. “Daddy’s gonna make it feel so good for you, baby doll.”

“Mmm, daddy…make me feel good…I’m ready,” Frank moaned.

I slowly continued pushing into him and my hand reached around front to work Frank’s dick, jerking it back and forth slowly at first and then increasing my speed as I started fucking him harder.

“Daddy, daddy…daddy!” Frank moaned unrestrainedly as I pounded his ass. His forearms were pressed against the tiled wall, propping his body up in a slightly bent position while I fucked him and jerked his dick at the same time.

“I love hearing my baby moan like that…so fucking sexy,” I growled in Frank’s ear, urging him towards his orgasm.

“It feels _so_ good, daddy…I’m so fucking close…” Frank said, his moans increasing in pitch.

“You wanna come now, baby boy?” I asked, burying my face in the crook of Frank’s neck as I felt my own climax building up deep within me.

“Yes, please daddy…please let me come,” Frank breathed out.

“Fucking come for daddy, baby,” I moaned, getting closer and closer to blowing my load inside of him. I was jerking his dick back and forth vigorously, anticipating his warm cum spilling all over my hand.

Moments later the air was filled with Frank’s whorish moans and strings of profanities as he shot out his white, sticky cum onto the tiled wall in front of him, some of it spilling down my fingers as well. I let myself go, too, shooting my load into the condom with my dick buried inside of Frank.

All at once the sounds of lust-filled moans ceased and all that could be heard was the patter of the shower and the sound of our heavy breathing. I suddenly noticed that Frank’s legs were fucking _shaking_. I smiled, held him tight around the waist to keep him steady, and leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

“You’re shaking,” I said after a moment.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “_Fuck_,” he said with a small laugh.

I chuckled and kissed the side of his neck gently before slowly pulling my dick out of him, holding onto the top of the condom as I did so. Frank turned around to face me and leaned back against the wall, giving me this completely adorable look. He looked like he had something he really wanted to say to me.

“What?” I asked, pecking his lips lightly.

Frank shook his head lazily. “Just happy is all,” he smiled.


	7. Boyfriend Tag

**Thursday, April 21st**

I was woken up from my nap that evening by my phone ringing. I blindly felt around on my bedside table until I found the source of vibration, then I answered the phone.

“Hello?” I spoke groggily into the receiver.

“Well, good morning. You sound like you just woke up,” Ryan said cheerily.

I smiled and sat up in bed when I heard my boyfriend’s voice. “Yeah, I just had a little nap after work,” I told him. “What’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing much. I just had dinner, and now I’m taking a little break before getting back to studying. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to call you last night, by the way. I just had a lot to go over and then by the time I was done I was ready to pass out.”

“That’s okay, hun. I was busy too—I had some files to go over for a meeting I had today.”

“Oh, how was that?”

“The meeting was fine, it was just stressful preparing for it,” I replied. “How’s the studying going today?”

“Okay, I guess…” he said. “But I’m almost done; there’s only four more days until my last exam!”

“We should do something fun to celebrate,” I said spontaneously. “Plus our one-year’s coming up next month.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve been so busy studying that I didn’t even realize it was coming up so quickly. Did you have something in mind?”

“Not really, but we can do anything you want. Your choice.”

“Hmm...well I’ll think about it,” Ryan said. 

“Okay,” I said. “I wish I could give you a big hug right now,” I smiled to myself.

“Four days, babe—then you can hug me all you want. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. Can we talk on Skype? I wanna see you.”

“Of course. I’ll log on right now…”

“Okay, I’ll be on in a second.”

I hung up the phone and got out of bed to get my laptop from my office so I could use it while sitting in bed, and then I went back into my bedroom and logged on to Skype. I got a call from Ryan as soon as I logged on. I accepted the call and he appeared on my screen a second later.

“Nice bedhead—you’re cute,” Ryan said with a big smile on his face.

My heart melted when I saw his familiar, adorable smiling face. He was sitting up in bed wearing pyjama pants and an oversized t-shirt. It might have been the fact that I was in love with him, but I thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

“Thanks,” I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair, straightening it out a little.

“Every time I see you on Skype, I miss you even more—if that’s even possible. I literally wanna, like…tackle you and attack you with kisses right now.”

I laughed. “I know what you mean—I’d totally be down for a kiss-attack right now.”

“Have you ever seen those “boyfriend tag” videos people do on YouTube? We should totally make one.”

“No, I’ve never even heard of that.”

“Okay, well people make them. It’s mainly hetero couples that do it—like, the girl will ask her boyfriend questions about their relationship and see if he knows the answers—but I’ve seen gay couples on there, too.”

“Sounds interesting…”

“No, it really is—and you don’t sound into it at all,” he laughed.

“I dunno, maybe if I actually watched one then I’d be more into it.”

“One of my friends is making one with her boyfriend and now I wanna make one, too.”

“Yeah, I guess we could. So who’d be asking the questions?”

“I would be,” he grinned. “And you don’t get to look at the questions beforehand, so it’s pretty much all on the spot.”

“That’ll be fun…” I chuckled.

“Yes, it will be!” he laughed, trying to convince me.

Ryan and I chatted for about an hour, until he had to get back to studying, and after our chat I felt so cheerful and excited that in four days’ time we would get to see each other every day if we wanted to.

But underneath my happiness was regret as I thought about Frank. I cursed myself for wanting him. I felt like such a horrible person for cheating on Ryan, and I knew it had to stop somewhere. I had to end it. Now.

I got out my phone and started writing a text a message to Frank.

**Gerard**: _Hey, do you have plans this Saturday?_

Frank replied to my message within a minute.

**Frank**: _nope, wanna hang out? i miss youu :)_

**Gerard**: _Yeah, I wanna talk. Starbucks at noon?_

**Frank**: _okay, sounds good_

**Saturday, April 23rd**

When I got to Starbucks at noon that day, Frank was already sitting at a table waiting for me, looking gorgeous as usual. I suddenly felt nervous about what I was about to tell him.

“Hey,” I said as I sat down across from him.

“Hey, I got you some tea,” he smiled, pointing to the cup in front of me that I hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh! Thanks, I didn’t even realize it was there.”

“No problem,” he said. “Hey, Jamia’s having another party at her place next Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

“Frank, listen… I need to talk to you about something. I don’t think we should hang out anymore…” I began, looking down, focusing on the warmth from the cup of tea in my hands.

“What…? Why?” he questioned.

I looked up and saw his confused and hurt expression and it just tore me apart.

“Well, Ryan has his last exam on Monday, and I’m going to ask him to move in with me for the summer…” I told him.

Frank was silent for a while.

“Oh…” he said quietly, looking down at his steaming cup of tea.

“I’m really sorry, Frank. I really like you and I like spending time with you, but it’s just gonna be too difficult to keep this going…”

“What if we saw each other like, once a month or something?” Frank suggested with a hopeful look on his face.

I shook my head. “It’s just not gonna work. Mine and Ryan’s one year anniversary is coming up and I feel so guilty about all this… I think it’s best if we just stop seeing each other altogether.”

Frank was silent for a moment as he looked down at the table, and when he looked up again he had tears in his eyes. “You know what, as much as I want to yell at you for using me, I’m not going to. I’m just going to leave. I can’t believe I actually thought I meant something to you, Gerard,” he said.

With that, he got up from the table and left the store without giving me another look.

“Well, that went well…” I said to myself sarcastically.

**Sunday, May 1st**

“Don’t think I’m gonna change my mind just cause you’re taking forever in the kitchen!” Ryan laughed from inside the bedroom where he was set up on the bed with the laptop, ready to make a “boyfriend tag” video.

“I’ll be there in a second!” I called back. We’d made breakfast together that morning and I hated to leave dishes in the sink so I quickly put them in the dishwasher before making my way to the bedroom and climbing up on the bed next to Ryan.

“You were cleaning, weren’t you?” he said.

“Yeah, you know I don’t like leaving a messy kitchen.”

“Well next time, tell me so I can help,” he smiled, giving me a peck on the lips.

Ryan adjusted the position of the laptop so that we were both visible to the webcam, and then asked me if I was ready to start.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” I said.

He turned on the webcam and the video began to record.

“Hi guys, my name’s Ryan and next to me is my boyfriend, Gerard,” Ryan began.

“Hi,” I smiled and waved at the camera.

“So, today’s our one-year anniversary, and I thought it would be kinda fun to make one of these “boyfriend tag” videos. So, I’ll be asking the questions and Gerard will be answering them,” Ryan continued. He looked over at me. “Do you think you’ll get them all correct?” he smiled.

“Yeah, I think I know you pretty well,” I chuckled.

“Alright, let’s start this up. First question: I’m sitting in front of the TV, what is on the screen?”

“Well in the summer it would definitely be Big Brother, but other than that…you’d probably be watching old episodes of Gossip Girl on Netflix,” I replied.

“Yeah, I’d say that’s accurate,” Ryan nodded. “Next question: We’re out to eat, what kind of dressing do I get on my salad?”

“You don’t really eat salad,” I laughed.

“That’s so true…but so bad,” he laughed as well.

“I think the times when I’ve made you eat salad though, you’ve had like, Caesar dressing on it…or something else creamy…”

“Yeah, the unhealthiest kind… Anyway…next question: What’s one food I don’t like?”

“Pickles. You’ve told me multiple times that you hate them.”

“Yeah, I really do. They’re so sour and gross…makes me cringe just thinking about it,” Ryan said. “Okay, another food question: We go out to eat and have a drink, what drink do I order?” he asked.

“Hmm…well when I first met you, you’d just moved here from living in England and I remember you were like, so fascinated by iced tea and you’d have it every time we went out to eat,” I grinned.

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, cause I’d expected it to be crap like iced tea back in England which is literally just black tea with ice in it and a lemon wedge—no sugar or anything—but it turned out to be really good.”

“But nowadays I know you usually go for a vodka cranberry, so that’s probably what you’d get,” I added.

“Yeah, those are delicious. Okay, next: What size shoe do I wear?”

“Hmm…I’m really not sure, but I’m gonna guess you’re a size…8 and a half?” I answered.

“Close, but I’m a size 9. And I’m a size 8 in UK sizing,” Ryan replied.

“Damn, first wrong answer,” I chuckled.

“At least you were close though,” he said. “Okay: If I was collecting anything, what would it be?”

“Well, I know you collect ticket stubs from concerts.”

“That is a true fact. Okay, I’m skipping the favourite food questions ‘cause they’re just boring… Alright: What is my favourite music?”

“Well, besides the indie bands you like that I’ve never heard of…your favourite artist would probably be Lady Gaga.”

“Completely accurate, good job,” Ryan smiled at me. “What’s my favourite sports team?”

“I don’t think you have one…do you?” I asked, looking over at him.

“No, I don’t have a favourite sports team. I don’t watch many sports, but I’ll watch a football game once in a while—not American football,” he said. “What’s my eye colour?” he asked, covering his eyes with his hands and laughing.

“Brown,” I laughed. “As if I would get that one wrong.”

“Yeah, that was an easy one,” he smiled, lowering his hands. “Who’s my best friend?”

“Elle. I’ve never met her, but you always talk about her.”

“Yeah, she’s my bestie back in England. Much love to you, Elle, if you’re watching this,” Ryan said. “Next question: What is something you do that I wish you wouldn’t?”

“This one’s easy… That’d be smoking; you hate that I smoke. I have cut back a lot though,” I said.

“Yeah, you’ve been doing quite well with that,” Ryan smiled. “You bake me a cake for my birthday, what kind of cake is it?”

“If I could bake a cake, I would make you a strawberry shortcake because that’s your favourite.”

“Mmm, I could go for some right now… The sad part is that it’s like, ten in the morning,” he chuckled.

“We can go get some after dinner later,” I told him.

“Yay,” he smiled. “Next question: Did I play any sports? I guess that means like in grade school.”

“Hmm…no, not that I know of.”

“Yeah, I never played any sports in school. Well, besides the ones we had to play in gym class, but I don’t think that really counts,” he said. “What could I spend hours doing?”

“You could spend hours organizing your iTunes library. Seriously, whenever he puts music on his phone, every song has to have the correct album art, year, genre, and even if the capitalization of the song title is wrong, he’ll correct it…” I explained.

“I like to have it organized and accurate; it makes me happy,” Ryan said, giving a cute smile. “Okay: What is one unique talent I have?”

“Hmm…you have so many talents, babe, but I’m trying to think of the most unique one…” I said. “Well, one of your talents is that you can make origami, which I find really neat. And I love that you’ll sometimes leave one on the bathroom counter or something so that I’ll see it before I leave for work. It just makes my morning,” I smiled.

“Aww, well I’m glad you enjoy them,” he smiled back. “Alright, well that was the last question on the list, but since I skipped a couple from the list, I added one of my own. So: When and how did we meet?”

“Okay, well last year in April, I let my brother have a small get together with his friends at my place (since he was still living with our parents at the time), and I was planning on staying out of their way, getting some paper work done in my office and whatnot.

“But then _you_ showed up and I just thought you were the most perfect thing—you were cute, and I loved that you had a bit of an English accent. I kept walking out into the kitchen just to get another look at you, and we’d make eye contact whenever I did.”

“I thought you were really cute, too, and I knew you were gay ‘cause your brother had mentioned it one time. But I was so nervous ‘cause I didn’t know your brother and his friends that well since I’d only moved to America a couple months earlier, and I didn’t wanna be like, “Your brother’s really attractive, is he single?”” Ryan laughed.

“But yeah, at one point in the evening I called my brother over and I was like, “Who’s that cute new guy?” and he told me you were rooming with one of his girlfriends. I didn’t wanna intrude on the party though, so at the very end when you were about to leave, I introduced myself and gave you my number and was basically like, ‘call me if you wanna hang out sometime’. And you did, obviously,” I finished with a smile.

“And May 1st, a year ago today, was our first date,” Ryan smiled. “So anyway, I’ve got no more questions, so I guess we’ll wrap it up now. Leave us a comment down below if you enjoyed our boyfriend tag video! Bye!”

I waved goodbye and then Ryan turned off the webcam.

“Well that was fun, yeah?” he said.

“Yeah, it actually was. And I only got one question wrong!” I smiled.

“Yes, you know me really well,” he smiled back, kissing me gently.


	8. Babysitting

**Thursday, May 12th**

It was eight o’ clock in the evening when I took the elevator up to the twentieth floor of my apartment building after a long, stressful and exhausting day at work. The file I had been working on that evening had taken me until seven forty-five to complete. When I got inside the apartment, both Ryan and Mikey were there taping up some moving boxes which were scattered around the living room floor. Mikey was moving in with Pete on the weekend, and he’d spent the majority of the week getting all of his stuff into boxes.

“Oh, there you are,” Ryan smiled, looking up from the taping job he was doing. “Did you not get my text?”

“Are those the last of the boxes?” I asked, ignoring his question.

“Yeah, I think so. I have all my other stuff in my suitcase and duffle bag,” Mikey replied, tossing the roll of tape onto the couch.

“Do you mind just stacking them up in the corner when you’re done? I can’t stand the clutter…” I said, going down the hall to my bedroom to change out of my work clothes.

God, I felt horrible and guilty. The reason I’d had to stay late at work was because I had curiously searched for Frank on Facebook and then proceeded to waste almost two whole hours looking at every single picture and post he had on his profile. And on top of all that, I’d had six cigarettes that day. How pathetic. I wished I didn’t miss him so much.

“Knock, knock…” Ryan said from the doorway.

I turned to look at him as I unbuttoned my shirt. “Yeah?” I asked.

“Well, aren’t you in a pissy mood this evening… You’ve barely even acknowledged my existence since you got home,” he said, leaning against the door frame.

“I’ve just had a long day.”

“Well you’re home now…can you just relax?” he said, walking over to me. He took my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I let myself melt into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close. Ryan pulled away after a moment.

“I just can’t handle that cigarette taste…” he said.

I sighed. “Sorry. I had one on the drive home.”

“How many did you have today?”

“Six,” I replied.

Ryan’s face fell and he moved my hands from around his waist.

“Are you even trying, Gerard? I don’t get it… You were doing so well before!”

“Of course I’m trying! Do you think this is fucking easy for me? I’ve been smoking for ten years, I can’t just quit on your command!” I said defensively.

“Well, if you’re going to continue smoking six cigarettes a day, then I’m not going with you to that banquet thing that your firm is hosting,” Ryan said.

“I’m not a fucking child, Ryan, so don’t treat me like one,” I snapped at him before pulling a T-shirt on over my head.

“Well, I don’t know what else to do! Nothing else is working!”

“Why don’t you just give me a break? That’s all I need. Please. A fucking break once in a while.”

Ryan sighed. “Honey, this is just so stressful… All I want is for you to be healthy,” he said, taking my hand in his.

“I know,” I said, “and I’m really trying, Ryan…it’s just that some days are harder than others,” I told him.

“I understand,” he said, giving me a kiss before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I continued to change into some sweatpants and then sat down next to him.

“So how was your day?” I asked.

“It was alright. We got a new employee today, and I have the wonderful task of training him…”

Ryan worked as a server at The Cheesecake Factory on North Michigan Avenue, which was only a five minute drive away from my condo.

“Really? How’s that going?”

“It’s actually going well. At first I expected him to be this obnoxious kid, but he’s actually really nice and surprisingly mature for his age—which is probably why he got hired.”

“How old is he?”

“I would guess like, seventeen or eighteen…he told me he’s graduating from high school next month,” Ryan said.

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m sure you’ll train him well,” I smiled.

“I had a laugh when I first met him, cause he was being really quiet and I asked him if he was shy, and he was like, 'No, I actually just got my tongue pierced and it hurts to talk.' Shitty timing to start a new job,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, definitely,” I smiled. I was still focused on the fact that the new guy at Ryan’s workplace had just gotten his tongue pierced. It reminded me of Frank… And Ryan had also mentioned that he looked like he was seventeen or eighteen… Could it really be…? No, it was too much of a coincidence. But still, I had to be sure…

“So, this new guy, whatshisname, is he gay?”

“Hmm, Frank? Well…”

I didn’t even hear Ryan’s answer to my question because the name “Frank” was resonating in my head.

How the fuck was this possible? I was in complete shock.

“…so yeah, I’m pretty sure he is,” Ryan finished. “Are you hungry? I was thinking of picking up sushi or something. You down for that?”

“Yeah, sure…” I replied, snapping out of my thoughts.

“Okay,” Ryan smiled and left the room to go order the food.

It was going to be absolutely impossible to forget Frank now that my boyfriend was his co-worker…

**Friday, May 20th**

I’d had a massive “Frank binge” all week long. Each day at work I would briefly look through his Instagram photos and then when I got home I would think about him while I jerked off in the shower. It made me feel so guilty but I just couldn’t stop doing it—I felt like I was addicted to him.

That week, Ryan was visiting his cousin in Wisconsin, so I was alone for the time being. As soon as he left, I felt this awakening inside of me—I felt like how I’d felt while Ryan had been away at university.

Restless.

I needed to see Frank.

My mind was in a bit of a daze as I drove through the Windy City streets to North Michigan Avenue, and before I knew it, I was sitting alone at a table at The Cheesecake Factory, scanning the restaurant for a cute raven-haired boy. I was hopelessly hoping that Frank was working that night.

I pretended to browse through the menu as I sat there, looking up every so often to check if Frank was around.

To my surprise and relief, I finally spotted him checking in on a family of four who was dining just a few tables away from me. Damn, I could not stop staring at him. He was looking great in his uniform which was a white dress shirt with a black tie, and black slacks. 

It was crazy how much I missed everything about him. He just made me feel so _good_ and all of those feelings came rushing forth as soon as I saw him. 

Frank turned around and we locked eyes for a fleeting second before he looked away. My heart was pounding with excitement and nervousness. He had seen me.

He went into a little booth to enter something into a computer and then a few minutes later he started walking towards me and I was wracking my brain for something to say to him when he got there. I eventually decided to just wing it.

“Hey, Frank,” I said, looking up at him as he stood next to my table.

“Are you stalking me or something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What if I was?” 

“I’d be kinda creeped out,” he said, trying to hold back a smile.

I smiled. “When do you get off work?”

“Half an hour,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at the kitchen. “Why?”

“Wanna get a coffee with me or something? I need to talk to you.”

Frank looked unsure. “Last time you said you wanted to talk you told me you didn’t want to see me anymore. Besides, I already have plans with Jamia after my shift,” he said.

I saw a flash of baby-pink in his mouth as he spoke and I realized it must have been the bead on his tongue piercing. It was definitely sexy on him.

“Please? I only need like ten minutes of your time,” I promised.

Frank sighed. “Okay…fine,” he said. 

“Thank you. I’ll meet you out front in half an hour then.”

“Yeah, see you in a bit,” Frank said before getting back to work.

At eight o’ clock, Frank came out of the main revolving doors of The Cheesecake Factory where I was waiting for him outside.

“I have to call Jamia first to let her know I’ll be late,” he said.

“Yeah, no problem, take your time,” I replied, putting out my cigarette.

Frank got out his phone and called Jamia. “Hey, I’m gonna be a bit late…yeah, I just missed my bus…okay I’ll see you soon…bye,” Frank spoke.

“Missed your bus?” I chuckled.

“Yeah, she’d freak out at me if I told her I was meeting up with you…” he said.

“Really? Why?”

“Well, you’re not exactly our favorite person right now …”

I nodded. “I see.”

Frank and I walked to Starbucks and sat down at a table in the corner after we got our drinks.

“So, what do you wanna talk to me about?” he asked.

“Okay, well…I found out last week that my boyfriend was the one who trained you at your new job…” I explained.

Frank’s mouth hung open in shock. “You’re kidding… Oh my God… Ryan? He’s from England, right?”

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“Oh my God… That’s so…weird. How did you figure it out?”

“Well he was telling me that he was training a new guy, and he told me you were young, and that you’d just gotten a tongue piercing—which looks great, by the way—and he told me your name, so I knew for sure it was you.”

“Oh, wow… Small world…” he said. “And thanks for the compliment,” he added with a smile.

“So yeah, that’s basically what I came here to tell you. Plus, it was an excuse to see you again…”

“I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“I didn’t know it would be this hard… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Frank nodded. “I know. I think about you so often it makes me sick,” he said.

I laughed. “How sweet…”

Frank’s phone suddenly vibrated where it sat on the table.

“Jamia just asked if I’m on my way. I should probably get going; I was supposed to be at her house now.”

“I can give you a ride if you like,” I offered as we both stood up to leave.

“Sure, thanks.”

We left Starbucks together and walked a short distance to my car before we started on the journey to Jamia’s house.

“Is Jamia having a party tonight?” I asked as I drove.

“No, I’m just hanging out with her and her older brother,” Frank replied. “We’re actually getting stoned…” he admitted.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really? Have you ever been stoned before?” I asked.

“No, never. Jamia hasn’t either, but her brother has—he’s the one who got the weed for us.”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded. “Just make sure you don’t do too much, otherwise you’ll feel sick and that won’t be fun at all.”

A short while later, I pulled up in front of Frank’s house (he told me he could walk to Jamia’s from there), and I turned off the engine.

“Thanks a lot for the ride, Gerard,” Frank said, taking off his seatbelt.

I looked into his eyes for a moment before carefully leaning in and kissing him. His lips were so soft and sweet and they moved slowly against mine in the most sensual way. Frank sucked on my bottom lip and grazed his teeth against me gently, and I felt the bead of his tongue piercing against my own tongue, which made my heart beat a little faster. It felt so good to be close to him again.

I gently pulled our lips apart after a while of making out. “It was so nice seeing you again,” I told him. He looked like an angel with his black hair shining in the streetlamp light coming in through the passenger side window.

“It was nice seeing you, too,” he smiled.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“Breaking your own rules now, hey?” he smirked.

I laughed. “Don’t remind me…”

Frank leaned in and gave me another soft kiss on the lips.

“Anyway, I should go,” he said afterward.

“Okay, have fun tonight. And feel free to call me…Ryan is out of town until Monday.”

“Oh yeah, I remember him saying that…”

“Wow, it’s so weird knowing that you guys talk to each other now…”

“Yeah, it’s definitely gonna be really awkward being around him now…”

“You should probably go before we start another conversation,” I laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you soon,” Frank said before giving me one last soft, sweet kiss.

We both said goodbye and then Frank got out of the car. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and then I drove home.

**Saturday, May 21st**

The next morning I woke up suddenly to the sound of someone furiously banging on my front door. The clock read 7:25. Curious and annoyed, I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before going to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was my 27-year-old sister, Kayleigh. She was carrying a baby-bag in one hand and a car seat in the other hand in which her six-month-old daughter, Natasha, was cradled.

I opened the door.

“Oh my God, finally… I was starting to think you weren’t home!” Kayleigh exclaimed, pushing her way past me and entering my apartment.

I closed the door behind her, utterly bewildered. Kayleigh set the baby-bag down on the kitchen counter and set Natasha’s car seat down on the granite floor as she slept soundly inside.

“Listen, I’m so sorry to wake you up and everything, but I need you to do me a huge favour: could you please watch Tasha until like, 12:30 today? I need to go to an appointment and my sitter just called me this morning and told me she has the flu…” she explained.

“It would have been nice if you’d called me beforehand…” I said.

“Why? Are you busy today?” she asked, looking worried.

“No, it’s just unsettling waking up to someone banging on your door.”

“Oh, well…sorry,” she said, glancing at her watch. “Anyway, I really have to get going now, okay?” she said hurriedly.

“What? Do you realize that I have no clue how to take care of a baby? I don’t even know how much to feed her…or _what_ to feed her!”

“What kind of mother do you think I am? I left you a list of instructions—it’s in the bag,” she chuckled, apparently amused by my cluelessness.

“Good to know. So, I’ll see you at 12:30 then?”

“Yeah,” Kayleigh replied. She kneeled down beside Natasha’s car seat and gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading for the door. “Thanks for doing this, Gerard. I’ll make it up to you,” she smiled as she left.

After Kayleigh was gone, I took the list of instructions out of the baby bag and read through them. The first thing I needed to do was feed Natasha at 7:45. But did that mean I was supposed to wake her up to feed her, or was I supposed to just let her wake up on her own? This is why I disliked babysitting—I was always afraid of doing something wrong.

As 7:45 rolled around, I made Natasha’s baby cereal and decided that I would wake her up and feed her so that I would be on schedule. I kneeled down next to the car seat and admired my niece; she was so tiny and cute in her pink sleeper. I unbuckled the belt on the car seat so that I could slowly lift her out, and as I did so, she started to whimper before she started full on crying. God, I hated the sound of babies crying…and now it was right in my ear.

I held Natasha against my body with her head on my shoulder and she just cried and cried and I tried everything I could to get her to stop. I bounced her up and down, I rocked her side to side, and I rubbed her back… But nothing was working. I decided to call Kayleigh and ask her what to do.

I went into my room and sat down on the bed, still holding Natasha against me, and dialed Kayleigh’s number on my iPhone.

“Hey, make it quick—I’m driving,” Kayleigh spoke.

“How do I get her to stop crying?” I asked.

“You feed her, change her, hold her, or put her to bed.”

“I just woke her up though, and she hasn’t stopped crying…”

“First of all: You should have let her wake up on her own. Second: She’s probably just not used to you… Just check her diaper, and then try feeding her. I have to go now. Talk to you later.”

Kayleigh hung up the phone, leaving me alone with the crying baby.

I sighed and rubbed Natasha’s back in an attempt to comfort her. “Can you stop crying for Uncle Gerard, sweetie?” I said softly. I sat there for a while before going to the kitchen to get the baby bag, which had supplies for diaper changing, and then I went back to my room. I laid out the changing pad on my bed and then laid Natasha down on it on her back and took off her sleeper so I could check her diaper. Everything was dry and clean, so I redressed her and took her to the kitchen to try feeding her.

The cereal I had made earlier was on the counter, so I took it and went over to the dining table where I sat down with Natasha in my lap. I tried to feed her, but every time I tried to give her a spoonful of cereal, she would just keep crying and spit it out. I was getting so frustrated!

I didn’t know what else to do, so I called Frank.

“Good morning…you’re up early,” Frank said when he answered.

“Hey, yeah sorry if I woke you up…”

“Is that a _baby_…?” Frank questioned, obviously hearing Natasha’s crying in the background.

“Yeah, I’ve been suddenly thrown into babysitting my 6-month-old niece, and she won’t stop crying. I’ve tried _everything_. I was actually wondering if you had any experience with babysitting…maybe you could give me a few tips?”

“Yeah, I’ve actually done a lot of babysitting. I can come over and help you, if you want?”

“Really? You would do that?”

“Yeah, I can be there in half an hour.”

“Wow, that would be great, Frank. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, see you.”

For the next half an hour I kept trying to get Natasha to stop crying—I even tried singing to her! I just didn’t know what to do…

Finally, my phone rang and I buzzed Frank in, and few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it.

Frank stood there at the door wearing a small backpack, a blue tank top, white shorts, and black flip-flops. His black hair was styled perfectly and he looked super cute. 

“I could hear her all the way down the hall!” Frank exclaimed, walking inside before shutting the door behind him. I kissed his cheek quickly as I held the screaming baby in my arms.

“She’s been at it for more than an hour now…it’s giving me a headache,” I said. 

“Okay, where’s her formula?” Frank asked, setting his backpack down on the floor.

“It should be in that bag,” I told him, pointing to the baby bag on the counter.

Frank took out a baby bottle from the bag, and took out the tin of formula. He put a couple scoops of the yellowish powder into the bottle with some water, shook it up, and then put it in the microwave for about thirty seconds before taking it out and testing the temperature on the back of his hand.

“That should be good…” he said to himself. “Okay, let me hold her,” he said, holding out his arms.

I carefully handed Natasha over to Frank as she continued to cry, and Frank took her over to the couch and sat down with her in his arms. He held the bottle up to her lips, and in a few seconds Natasha was holding onto her bottle and silently drinking the formula.

“Holy shit, you’re amazing…” I smiled, marveling at the sudden quietness that surrounded us.

Frank looked over at me and smiled back. “She’s adorable. What’s her name?”

I sat down next to Frank. “Natasha,” I replied. “My sister Kayleigh’s sitter has the flu, so she came here banging on my door at 7:30 this morning…”

“Wow, what a way to get woken up,” Frank laughed. “How long are you babysitting her for?”

“Kayleigh said she’d be back by 12:30,” I said. “Can you stay?” I asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I can stay. I don’t really have any plans today,” Frank said.

“Thanks,” I said, relieved.

“Oh, I think she’s done now—she’s like, pushing the bottle away,” Frank said. He set the bottle down on the coffee table and then held Natasha against him with her head on his shoulder and started patting her back gently, trying to get her to burp.

“How are you so good at this…?” I asked, admiring how good he was with Natasha. 

Frank smiled. “I have a few younger cousins who I’ve babysat, so I have a bit of experience,” he said. 

“Hey, I’ll get you a cloth to put on your shoulder just in case…” I said, getting up to get a burp cloth out of the baby bag on the counter.

“Oh yeah, thanks…I totally forgot that she could like, spit up on me at any moment,” he laughed.

I passed a mirror on the way to the kitchen and I realized that I looked like shit—I hadn’t gotten a chance to wash my face, brush my teeth, shave or at least run my fingers through my hair that morning.

“Oh God, I look awful…” I chuckled as I took the blanket out of the baby bag.

“What? No you don’t,” Frank said. “You look cute,” he smiled. 

I walked over to him and handed him the burp cloth. “Well, thank you, but I’m gonna go freshen up now,” I smiled back.

I went to the bathroom and shaved, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair. I then put on a pair of ripped Guess jeans and a grey Lacoste T-shirt before heading back out into the living room.

Frank was sitting on the couch and Natasha was in the car seat, falling asleep again.

“She just burped,” Frank said.

“Okay, good. I guess we can let her nap now until it’s time to change her or something,” I said, sitting down next to him.

“Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like,” Frank said.

“Can I at least kiss you first?” I smiled.

Frank laughed and scooted closer to me on the couch. “Of course…” he said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned in until our lips touched. As our lips gently collided, I felt Frank wrap his arms around my neck and start stroking the hair on the nape of my neck with one hand.

“That feels nice, Frankie…” I whispered against his open lips.

I felt his mouth form into a smile. “You’ve never called me “Frankie” before,” he remarked before gently kissing me along my jawline.

“Do you mind it?” I asked. I took in a sharp breath as he began licking my earlobe sensually.

“No, I don’t mind it at all,” he said. 

I placed my lips on Frank’s neck and began kissing and sucking his soft skin. 

“Hey…I can’t wear scarves in the summer, you know…” Frank chuckled as I sucked on his neck.

“Right, sorry,” I said. I drew back slightly to examine the spot on his neck that I’d been sucking on. It wasn’t too red, so I wasn’t in trouble. “It’s not that noticeable,” I told him.

“Okay, good,” he smirked.

“I want you…” I smiled, looking into his eyes before kissing him again.

“I know… But we have to wait till…what, 12:30 was it?”

“Yeah…” I sighed, leaning back against the the couch.

“Well, I’m gonna make us some breakfast—I think that will keep our minds off of…well, each other,” he smirked before getting up and going over to the kitchen.

Frank made omelettes for breakfast, which were really good, and we both sat at the dining table together and conversed as we ate. I did the dishes afterwards and then we sat on the couch and watched a movie on Netflix until Natasha woke up from her nap.

I changed Natasha’s diaper, Frank fed her some puréed pears, and then I checked my emails while Frank played with her on the floor—he was playing peekaboo with her and just generally cooing over her.

I loved watching him with Natasha; he was so good with her. He was attentive, patient, caring…just _wonderful_. By the time 12:30 rolled around, Frank was enjoying playing with Natasha so much that he didn’t even notice when I got up to answer the door.

“Hey, I’m here for my little monster,” Kayleigh said as she came inside. “How was she?”

“It was a bit rough at first—she cried for over an hour. But then I called up a friend of mine, Frank, and he got her to calm down. He’s really good with her,” I said, motioning over to the living room where Frank was animatedly reading a pop-up picture book to Natasha.

“Damn…he’s a cutie, Gerard,” Kayleigh smirked, nudging me.

“Yeah, he definitely is,” I nodded, smiling.

“Are you fucking him?” she asked casually.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “He’s beautiful—inside and out. He’s probably the sweetest, most caring guy I’ve ever met.”

“Oh my God…you _really_ like him. That’s cute. He’s kinda young for you though,” she smiled. “So you broke up with that other guy then?”

“Hah. No, not quite…” I replied.

“Ah, okay…I won’t even go there…” she said, walking towards the living room where Frank and Natasha were. “Hey, Frank. I’m Kayleigh; Gerard’s sister,” Kayleigh smiled down at Frank.

“Oh, hi! It’s so nice to meet you,” Frank smiled back. “Your daughter is so adorable,” he added.

“Oh, thank you—she got all that from me,” Kayleigh joked as she sat down on the couch. “And thanks for coming over and helping Gerard today…he’s really not that great with kids.”

I rolled my eyes but still laughed because it was true.

“Oh, it’s no problem—she was great,” Frank said.

“If you ever want a babysitting job, just call me up,” Kayleigh said. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper that was inside her purse and handed it to Frank.

“Oh, thank you so much. I’ll keep that in mind,” Frank smiled.

I packed up the stuff in the baby bag while Kaila put Natasha in the car seat as she conversed with Frank.

“Thanks again, Gerard—I really appreciate it,” Kayleigh smiled as she stood in the doorway. “And thank you, as well, Frank. It was nice meeting you,” she added.

We said our goodbyes and then I closed the door and turned to face Frank.

“Well, that was an interesting morning…” I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. “I don’t know how I would have managed if you hadn’t come over. Thank you,” I said.

I kissed him gently and soon felt him place his hands gently on either side of my face as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and then I slid my hands down to his ass and squeezed it, feeling its perfect shape and firmness beneath my grip.

Frank pulled our lips apart after a while and leaned in close until his mouth was at my ear.

“Fuck me, Gerard…” he whispered before lightly grazing his teeth across my earlobe.

A strong wave of pleasure passed through my body as I heard those words and felt his teasing lips on my earlobe. I loved how one moment he could be so sweet and cute, and the next moment so raw and sexy—he always kept me on my toes.

Frank drew back a bit and looked into my eyes and I looked back at him and there was this thick, sexual tension building between us and I just wanted to mount him right then and there on the kitchen floor.

I kissed him, more heatedly this time, and gently pushed him backwards across the room towards the couch until we both fell down onto it, still passionately making out. I grabbed the bottom of his tank top and pulled it off, over his head before taking off my own shirt.

“Hold on a second…” I said before getting up and hurrying to my bedroom to get a condom and a bottle of lube. I went back into the living room, put the items down on the coffee table, and then sat down on the couch.

Frank got on his knees on the floor between my legs and undid my jeans before tugging them down and pulling them off of me. I lifted my ass so he could pull my underwear down as well, and in no time his lips were on the head of my stiffening dick, sucking on it hard.

“Mmm, Frankie…_fuck_…” I groaned from the intense pleasure he was giving me.

He looked up at me with his brilliant hazel eyes and I held the stare as he slid his lips all the way down my shaft. The barbell in his tongue was sliding against the underside of my dick and it felt absolutely amazing.

“Damn…you were right about that tongue piercing,” I smirked down at him.

Frank lifted his mouth off of my dick for a moment. “Is it good?” he asked.

“Yeah, so fucking good, baby…”

“Can you play with my hair while I suck you?” he asked with a cute smile.

“Of course…anything you want,” I smiled back.

Frank took my dick into his mouth once again and I placed a hand on the back of his head, gently stroking his hair while he pleasured me.

After sucking me off for a while, Frank stood up and took his shorts and underwear off before sitting down on my lap, facing me as he straddled my legs. I kissed his lips a few times before trailing soft, wet kisses down his neck, to his shoulders and then to his chest.

“That feels so nice…” he said breathily as I sucked on his sensitive nipples.

I reached down between us, took Frank’s dick in my hand and began stroking it slowly, back and forth… I watched him bite his lip as he looked into my eyes.

“I think we should fuck now…” he smiled.

“Yeah, I agree. Do you wanna pass those to me?” I said, gesturing to the items on the table behind him.

Frank climbed off of me and got the condom and the lube from the coffee table. He took the condom out of its packaging and rolled it onto my dick before handing me the lube. He then lay back against the arm of the couch while I coated the condom with lube, and spread his legs a little, anticipating what was coming.

I got some lube on my fingers and rubbed them slowly against Frank’s tight hole, letting one finger enter him slightly to further moisten the area.

After fingering him with one, two then three fingers for a while, Frank spread his legs open with both of his feet resting on my shoulders and I positioned myself with my dick pressed against his opening. I held onto the base of my dick as I slowly pushed the head inside of him.

“Oh, yeah…that’s good…” he whispered softly beneath me once I’d gotten the head in. The feeling of Frank’s tight hole contracting around my dick gave me such a rush of intense pleasure.

“Fuck…you’re so nice and tight…” I breathed out as I continued to push my dick deeper inside of him.

In no time, I was pounding Frank’s ass hard, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. I grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer to me on the couch as he lay beneath me, moaning and cursing and breathing loudly. I was so turned on that I already felt close to coming, but I held myself back; I wanted to enjoy him for as long as I could.

“Fuck, Gerard…this feels so fucking good…” Frank moaned, looking up at me with intense bedroom eyes.

After a few more minutes of hard fucking, I slowly pulled my dick out of him and lowered my body down so that I could take his hard dick into my mouth—I just had to taste him.

I pressed my tongue hard against his slit and tasted his warm pre-cum as it leaked out of his dickhead before taking his whole length into my mouth until the head hit the back of my throat. All the while, Frank was grabbing my hair and arching his back and moaning uncontrollably underneath me as I pleasured him.

He suddenly gasped and grabbed my hair tighter as I sucked him. “I’m gonna come…” he panted.

I quickly pulled my mouth off of his dick, leaving him panting beneath me from his near-orgasm.

“Ugh, fuck… I had a feeling you were gonna do that,” Frank said, but he smiled and sat up, leaning in for a kiss.

“Do you wanna sit on my cock?” I whispered against his lips.

“Do you really need to ask?” Frank smirked.

I chuckled. “Come here…”

Frank climbed over me and straddled my thighs between his knees, facing me, before slowly lowering himself onto my dick. I reached down and held the base, guiding it inside him gently. My dick felt so good sinking deep into his tight, hot ass, and I let out a low moan of pleasure once it was all the way inside him.

I placed my hands on Frank’s ass cheeks as he began riding my dick, and I gently thrust my hips upward each time he lowered himself onto me, getting my dick as deep inside him as possible so that I could stimulate his prostate.

Frank put one arm over my shoulder and jerked his dick quickly with the other hand. “I’m gonna come in a minute…” he told me.

“Oh yeah, me too…” I panted.

Soon, Frank let out a sexy moan right before shooting his hot load onto my stomach.

“Mmm, I came so hard…” he groaned, sloppily kissing the side of my face.

“Let me taste it, baby…” I breathed out, looking into his eyes.

Frank got some of his cum onto his fingers and held them up to my mouth. I gently sucked on each of them, tasting his warm cum in my mouth, and pretty soon I was ready to come myself.

“Ohh, yeah…” I moaned as I came inside the condom, my dick still buried in Frank’s ass.

I wrapped my arms around Frank’s waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck and we kissed each other nice and soft and slow. I concentrated on the sweet taste of his gentle lips, moving so eloquently against mine, and on the amount of closeness I felt to him at that moment. It was incredible. The afternoon summer sunlight was coming in through the curtain wall windows, casting a golden glow across the room and across our bodies as we kissed. The whole moment was perfect.

“Can I tell you something really personal?” I spoke quietly once we’d ended our prolonged kiss.

Frank looked into my eyes and I swore he could hear my heart pounding. “Of course,” he replied, stroking my hair.

“I’ve never felt so connected…so _close_ to anyone as I feel to you right now.”

There was a tangible silence that followed and Frank smiled and rested his head on my shoulder and held me tight, kissing my neck softly every so often.

“I’m in the mood for a nap. How about you?” I said after a few minutes of cuddling on the couch.

“Definitely,” he agreed.

Frank slowly lifted himself off of my dick and we both got up and made our way to my bedroom, carrying our clothes with us. I went into the bathroom briefly to discard the condom and to wipe the cum off myself before climbing into my bed next to Frank, who immediately snuggled up to me, resting his head on my chest and stretching his arm across my torso. We both fell into a pleasant slumber within minutes.

*

“Gerard…Gerard…_Gerard_…”

I suddenly woke up to the sound of Frank saying my name and nudging my side.

“Hmm? What?” I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

“Your phone’s ringing.” Frank nodded his head towards my iPhone, which was vibrating next to me on the bedside table.

I quickly grabbed it and when I saw that it was Ryan, I put the phone back down on the table and let it ring.

“Who is it?”

“No one,” I told him through a huge yawn.

Frank rolled his eyes—he obviously knew by now that when I said “no one,” it usually meant it was Ryan.

My phone stopped vibrating and then it buzzed a single time, signalling a new text message. I picked up my phone and read the message.

**Ryan**: _Where are u??Anyway, call me when u get a chance. Miss you loads xx_

I felt a pang of guilt hit me and I put my phone back down on the bedside table.

I turned over onto my side and Frank had this look on his face…I couldn’t place exactly what it was, but it looked like a mixture of disapproval and hurt.

“What’s the matter?” I asked, stroking his cheek once.

“Nothing,” he said, putting on a smile as he brushed off my comment. “I should probably go now…it’s almost three.”

“You have to go already? I was hoping we could hang out for a bit, maybe have dinner?”

Frank lightly grazed his fingers up and down my arm as he spoke. “Well, I told my parents I got called in to work this morning, so I kinda have to be home soon. Rain check?”

“Yeah, for sure,” I said casually, although my heart had sunk like an anchor when I’d heard his answer.

“Okay,” he smiled and kissed me before getting out of bed to get dressed.

“I’ll drive you home,” I offered.

“It’s okay, I can bus this time; it’s nice and sunny out,” he said, buttoning up his white shorts. “Plus, you should probably call Ryan soon.”

I sat up in bed. “Is that why you’re leaving? Because he called me?”

“No, why would I leave because of that?” he said defensively.

“Well you brought it up again, so I can’t help wondering.” I watched him pull his blue tank top over his pretty head. “Just be straight with me, Frank—if you’re upset, then talk to me. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Oh my God, Gerard…I’m not upset. Honestly,” Frank said firmly. But I still wasn’t completely convinced.

He left the room, presumably to gather his stuff, and I got out of bed to get dressed.

I went out into the living room where Frank was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his hair.

“You messed up my hair before,” he said moodily, looking at me through the mirror as I stood behind him.

“Well…you made me,” I chuckled, hugging him around the waist from behind. “Besides, you still look beautiful,” I whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his face.

The corners of Frank’s mouth lifted slightly and a blush crept onto his cheeks, leaving me wondering if this boy could get any cuter.

“My bus comes in ten minutes,” he said, turning around to face me.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s fine.” He kissed my lips softly and then I let go of him so that he could get his backpack and flip-flops on.

“So, I guess I’ll let you know when I’m free again.”

Frank nodded. “Hopefully it’ll be soon.”

“Yeah, I hope so, too.”

“Anyway, I need to get going,” he said.

My heart sank again and I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him forever on and on—I just didn’t want to let him go.

Frank pulled away after a moment and smiled. “Bye, Gerard,” he said, making his way to the door and opening it.

“Bye,” I smiled back. And then Frank was out the door, walking down the hall to the elevator. I watched him until he turned the corner, out of sight, before I closed the door and leaned my back against it, slowly sliding down until I was sitting on the floor.

I tried to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me—why it had been so unreasonably hard for me to say goodbye to Frank. The extent of how much I missed him actually caused me physical pain and it made me want to curl up into a ball in my bed and just hide there under the blankets forever until I got to see him again.

And then it hit me.

My heart started pounding and I knew something profound was happening inside me. I knew that after I admitted the truth to myself, nothing would ever be the same.

I was in love with Frank.

Fuck. I was in _love_ with him. Real life, mushy, I-want-to-hold-his-hand love.

I smiled to myself, thinking about him.

And then I thought of Ryan and frowned—how could I look him in the eyes now without feeling guilty? I had ruined everything.

Still, there was this joyful part of my mind in which only thoughts of Frank resided, and the more I thought about him, the more my mood lifted. He was all I needed right then.


	9. First Date

**Friday, June 17th**

Over the next four weeks I still hadn’t gotten a chance to see Frank again—it was hard to find a time that both of us were free since he had his parents and Jamia to plan around, and I had Ryan to plan around—but we text messaged each other every day.

It was 8 o’ clock on a Friday night and I was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Ryan was sitting on the couch in the living room watching MTV with my MacBook open on his lap.

“Ooh, I haven’t seen the video for this song before…” Ryan said, looking up from the computer screen.

A Paramore song was playing on the TV and all I could think about was how Frank was going to their concert next month with Jamia. Everything reminded me of him.

“We should go to Spin tonight. I feel like dancing with you,” Ryan said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“I don’t think I want to tonight, Ry…I’m kinda tired…” I said as I dried a dinner plate.

“Come on…we haven’t gone out in so long!” Ryan closed the MacBook and made his way over to the kitchen, standing across from me on the opposite side of the counter. “It’ll be fun. And we don’t have to stay for too long if you don’t want to.”

I shook my head. “I dunno...I’m just not really feeling it tonight,” I said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You never want to do anything with me anymore! When did you become so boring?” he sighed, going back over to the couch.

“Well, how about tomorrow night?” I suggested, feeling guilty for rejecting him.

“I’m working til midnight. It’ll be too late,” he said.

“Oh, okay. I guess it’ll have to be next weekend then.”

“Sure. Whatever,” he said curtly.

“…And now you’re mad at me,” I sighed.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just disappointed. I want to go out and do things with you as much as possible before I start school again…” he said.

I dried my hands and went over to the couch and sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong with spending a night in together?” I said.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I just feel like that’s all we’ve been doing lately,” he said glumly.

I nodded. “I’m sorry,” I said and kissed his cheek. “I’ll go next time. I promise.”

**Monday, June 20th**

“Bye, Ryan. I’m going to work,” I whispered.

It was eight-thirty in the morning and I was looking down at Ryan lying in bed, half asleep and naked under the blankets.

“Bye, I love you,” he said, looking up at me with a cute, sleepy smile that I didn’t deserve. He held his arms out and I leaned down to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Love you, too,” I said.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as the words left my mouth…the guilt was starting to get to me. I’d told Ryan I was going to work that day but, in reality, I’d taken a day off from work and was going to Frank’s house to spend the day with him instead. I left the room and headed out the front door, wearing my suit and tie.

Frank had now graduated from high school so he was free and had the house to himself while his parents were at work for the day. I was really looking forward to hanging out with him. I hadn’t seen him in a whole month and it was killing me. I missed him so much.

I got to Frank’s house a short while later and parked my car curbside a few houses down from his—just in case. It was a beautiful day: the sky was clear, the sun was shining, and I could tell it was going to be a hot one.

I picked up the bag of extra clothes I’d brought with me from the passenger seat before getting out of the car and walking up the front steps of the white house with blue trim and ringing the bell. I heard Sweet Pea start her shrill barking routine as the bell sounded and waited a short while for Frank to open the door. 

He answered the door wearing black and red plaid pajama pants and a grey T-shirt and his face lit up when he saw me, which made my heart melt.

“Gerard!” he said excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, sweetheart,” I smiled at him, stepping inside the house.

Frank shut the door behind me and then pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

“I missed you,” he spoke into the crook of my neck.

I dropped the bag of clothes I was holding onto the floor and rubbed my hands gently up and down his back as we embraced, breathing deeply and taking in his familiar scent. I felt so complete whenever I was with him, like it was just us in the world and nothing else mattered.

“I missed you too, Frankie,” I said. I pulled back slightly and kissed his soft lips for a moment before we dissolved our embrace.

“Sorry to tell you this…but I think you overdressed,” Frank said with a smirk.

I laughed. “You think so?” I said, brushing off my suit.

“Yeah, just a bit,” he smiled. “Although I do like the ‘sexy business man’ look you’ve got going…”

“Well, yeah, I only wore it cause I knew you’d like it,” I said matter-of-factly.

Frank laughed. “Sure you did…” he said. “I’m guessing you wanted Ryan to think you’re at work right now?”

“Uh...yeah,” I said awkwardly.

Frank nodded silently and I quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway, congratulations on graduating from high school!” I said as I picked up the bag of clothes I’d dropped on the floor.

“Thank you! I feel so free now…well, besides having to work. I can’t wait to go to the beach and get a tan. You and I should go together sometime,” he said, walking into the living room. I followed him and he sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, that would be fun,” I agreed. “I’ll take you to Oak Street Beach sometime,” I said.

“Are you gonna change?” he asked, gesturing to the bag I was holding.

“Yeah. Is there room in your closet for me to hang my suit up?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

I made my way upstairs to Frank’s bedroom and changed into a comfortable pair of black denim jeans and a white Lacoste crewneck T-shirt. His room was tidy except for his unmade bed, and even then, the ruffled blankets created a sort of controlled messy look. I opened the closet and was greeted by even more neatness and organization—his closet was perfect. His shirts were hanging up on the far right side of the rack (all sorted by color), his jeans were folded neatly and stacked on a shelf below the rack, his scarves were all hanging in an organized manner and he even had a neat little box of makeup on one of the shelves. Fuck, I needed him to come over to my place and help me organize my own closet.

I found a free hanger, hung my suit up, and then went back downstairs to the living room.

“Wow, I love that shirt on you,” Frank said as he watched me walk into the room. “It really shows off your pecs.”

I sat down next to him on the couch. “Well I have been working on them at the gym lately, so might as well show them off,” I smirked.

“Yeah, why not?” he said. “Have you eaten breakfast yet, by the way? I can make you something if you want.”

“I did have a bite to eat before I left, so I’m all right for now. Thank you, though.”

“Okay. Well I’m gonna go get a snack.”

Frank got up from the couch and I watched him walk into the kitchen. He was only in there for a short while before he came back over to the couch holding a spoon which held what appeared to be a glob of chocolate in hand.

“What is that?”

“Nutella. You’ve never had it before?” he asked, eating some of it.

“Um…no,” I laughed, watching him.

“Well, it’s _really_ good…like, pretty close to orgasmic…” he said matter-of-factly.

“What?” I laughed again, watching the seriousness of his expression.

“No, for real—try it.”

Frank held the spoon out to me and I ate a small bit of the Nutella. It tasted like overly sweet chocolate mixed with hazelnut.

“It tastes okay, but it’s way too sweet for my liking. I mean, I’m sure it would be good on toast or something, but by itself…no thanks.”

“What? I _only_ eat it by itself!” he laughed. “And just so you know, you’re like, the only person I know besides my parents who doesn’t like Nutella.”

I laughed. “I guess our tastebuds are just a little more mature than yours,” I said.

Frank rolled his eyes playfully and finished the last of his Nutella. He then went into the kitchen to put the spoon away before returning to the couch.

“By the way, your closet is amazingly organized. I’ve never seen a closet that’s color coordinated before…”

“Thanks. I find that it’s so much easier to plan my outfits when things are color coordinated.”

“Yeah, I bet it is,” I nodded.

Frank smiled and suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I turned my body to face him and sucked on his bottom lip for a while before putting my tongue in his mouth and tasting the lingering sweetness of Nutella.

“You taste like hazelnut…” I smiled between kisses.

Frank giggled into my mouth and put his hand on the back of my neck, gently caressing my skin.

We made out for a couple minutes before Frank pulled our lips apart and snuggled up close to me on the couch, leaning against my side and resting his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him and sighed contently.

“What do you wanna do?” he asked.

I shrugged. “Whatever you wanna do.”

“Let’s go hang out in my room,” he suggested.

I agreed and followed Frank upstairs to his bedroom where I laid down on his bed, pulling the ruffled blankets up over myself. He came over to the bed and sat up next to me with his back against the headboard, and I shifted my body closer to him and rested my head on his thigh.

“This is way more comfortable than the couch,” I said.

“Yeah,” he said quietly as he stroked my hair gently. “Hey, do you wanna play a game?”

“What kind of game?” I asked.

“A question game. Like, I’ll ask you a random question, you’ll answer it honestly, then you’ll ask me one and I’ll do the same.”

“So just any random question, or is there a theme?”

“Just any random question,” Frank replied.

“Sure.” I turned over onto my back with my head still in his lap so I could look up at him. “You go first.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“December 16th,” I replied. “What’s your middle name?”

“Anthony. What’s yours?”

“Arthur. When was the first time you got drunk?”

“New Year’s Eve last year,” he told me. “What were you like when you were my age?”

“Hmm…age eighteen…” I laughed. “Well, I was a quiet kid. I had lots of friends but I wasn’t ‘popular,’ and I was kind of unhappy with my life. I just really wanted to get out of high school.”

Frank nodded. “Kinda sounds like me, except I’m not quiet,” he said.

“Are you unhappy with your life?” I asked.

“Is that your question?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes I am, sometimes I’m not,” Frank replied.

I smiled up at him. “Can you be a little vaguer with that answer?” I said sarcastically.

Frank laughed a bit. “Shush,” he said, ruffling my hair. “Do you have a best friend?”

“Yeah, his name’s Gabe. I met him in my first year of college.” I replied. “Have you ever gone into details with Jamia about the sex we’ve had?”

I looked up at Frank and he was blushing. “Well, yeah. I told her about the first couple times, but since then I haven’t really gone into detail,” he said.

I nodded.

“Why do you smoke even though you know it’s bad for you?” Frank asked.

“Because I’m addicted to it. I really want to stop, and I’m trying to stop, but it’s so difficult.”

“I wish you would stop,” he said, stroking my hair again.

“I know, baby,” I said, looking up at him. I wanted to tell him over and over again that I loved him and that I would do anything to make him happy, but the words wouldn’t come. They just got stuck in my throat. “If you could travel to any place in the world, where would you go?”

“I would go to Italy because that’s where my dad grew up. He always tells stories about living there in his childhood, and it would be cool to actually see it for myself,” Frank replied. He paused and looked down at me. “Do you ever think about me when you’re with Ryan?”

“All the time,” I replied, meeting his gaze. “I think about you every time I’m not with you.”

I saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly, and it made me smile, too.

“What was your first kiss like?” I asked.

“I was in sixth grade, and someone told me this girl had a crush on me, so I asked her out. I think we went out for about a week, and we just like, held hands and I pecked her on the lips a few times,” he explained.

“Sorry, I’m sneaking in another question here: What was your first kiss with a _guy_ like?”

“Well, I went to this summer camp before I started tenth grade, and I got close with one of the guys I shared a cabin with. His name was Sam. He always wore this rainbow bracelet and I asked him about it and he told me he was gay. Anyway, on the last day of camp, he told me he had a crush on me, and we kissed before we said goodbye.”

“Cute,” I smiled. “Did you ever see him again?”

“Nope,” Frank shook his head. “What was your first kiss with a guy like?”

“It was at this party I went to in eleventh grade. This guy who went to a different school than me introduced himself to me, (I think he’d picked up on my gay vibes somehow) and we talked and flirted for a while before eventually going into an empty closet to make out, which is kind of ironic…” I explained.

Frank laughed. “That is so unromantic!”

“I know,” I laughed with him.

Just then, Frank’s phone vibrated loudly where it sat on the bedside table, and he reached over to grab it. I watched him as he checked his messages and saw him furrow his brow as he read.

“What?” I asked.

Frank handed me his phone so I could read the text message. To my surprise it was from Ryan:

**Ryan**: _Hey love, just wondering if u could pls pls pls work my friday eve shift this week! I could work ur thurs if u like. Let me know! :)_

“What are you gonna say?” I asked, handing the phone back to him.

“I dunno. What do you think I should say?”

“Just tell him you already have plans on Friday night if you don’t wanna work.”

“Do you know why he wants it off?”

“To be honest, he probably just wants to go out that night.”

“With you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I can take the shift if you wanna go,” he offered.

“Frank, just tell him you’re busy,” I said. I knew it was what he’d wanted to do in the first place.

Frank sent his reply to Ryan and then put his phone back on the bedside table.

“Are we done with that game then?” he asked.

“I think so. It was fun, though,” I smiled. “Lie down with me,” I said, moving my head off of his lap and onto the pillow.

Frank got under the blanket and lay down facing me, and I leaned in and kissed him, draping my arm over his body as I did. As we made out, I slipped my hand down the front of his pajama pants (smiling when I realized he wasn’t wearing underwear) and started rubbing his flaccid dick and caressing his balls, causing him to moan softly into my mouth.

“Get me nice and hard…” he whispered against my lips.

Frank tossed the blanket off of us with one hand and then pulled our lips apart for a moment so he could take off his pajama pants before kissing me again.

After a while of making out, I pushed him onto his back gently and got down between his legs, pushing them up into his chest so his perfect, tight hole was exposed to me. I kissed his inner thighs and his ass cheeks and slowly brought my lips closer and closer to his opening.

“God, Gerard…you’re such a tease…” Frank whined, grabbing at my hair.

“Tell me what you want,” I said, kissing his thighs again. I wanted to hear him say it.

“I want you to lick my asshole,” he said breathily, grabbing my hair tighter, trying to push my mouth toward his hole.

It sent shivers through my body hearing him tell me what he wanted me to do to him. I started kissing his ass cheeks again, feeling him squirm beneath me from the anticipation. “Beg for it…” I told him, enjoying being in control.

“Lick my asshole…please, babe…I’m so horny for you…” Frank moaned.

“Oh shit, you’re so fucking sexy…” I breathed out, sucking on his skin. My dick was starting to get hard in my jeans.

“I want your tongue in my ass…” Frank moaned again. He was now raking his hands through my hair, obviously raging with horniness. He was turning me on so fucking much.

I finally decided to give in. I flicked my tongue repeatedly over his hot little hole, causing him to let out a loud, sexy moan and grab my hair again. I felt those familiar, tiny contractions that his ass made against my tongue and I just got lost in his salty, natural taste as I licked and kissed his tight cherry.

“You taste so good, baby,” I told him as I continued to pleasure his ass.

Frank started playing with his dick and at that point, I made my tongue firm and slowly slid it right inside his hole.

“Holy _fuck_, Gerard…” Frank gasped at the sudden pleasure of my tongue inside of him.

I kept sliding my tongue into him, trying to get it as deep as possible, and then sliding it out of him slowly, and all the while he was moaning and raking one hand through my hair while stroking his dick with the other.

I stopped rimming him after a while. “I don’t want you to come yet,” I smirked, sitting up on my knees and playfully slapping his hand away from his dick.

“You always stop just when I’m getting close…” he said. He closed his eyes for a moment and wiped away the sweat that was glistening on his forehead.

I pulled off my T-shirt. “It’s cause I like it when you come with my dick inside you,” I told him, smiling.

Frank smiled back, taking off his shirt as well. “I know, so do I,” he admitted.

I got off the bed for a moment to pull off my jeans and underwear—by now my dick was rock-hard, and it stood straight out, ready to be buried inside of Frank. I then went over to the closet and opened it, taking a condom out of my suit pocket before returning to the bed. I tossed the condom next to us on the bed and then kneeled in front of Frank’s open legs, stroking my dick slowly, and gazing at the amazingly beautiful boy lying in below me.

“Push your knees back a bit more,” I told him. Frank did as I said, and I now had an even better view of his asshole. I wanted to feel what it was like to be even closer to him; I craved skin-to-skin contact and I wanted to feel every inch of him. But I knew it would be risky, as much as I wanted it. But still…what if I could get a little taste of it…

“What are you thinking?” Frank asked, studying my face.

I softened my concentrated expression and smiled at him. “I’m just thinking about how badly I want to fuck you…like, without a condom…”

Frank smiled up at me. “Oh my God...I think about that all the time…” he said.

I needed to at least have a taste of what it would be like…

“Can I just...rub the head against you for a bit?” I asked.

“Yeah, please do…”

I inched closer to him and he spread his legs open a little more for me as I guided my dick to his tight opening. I pressed the sensitive head against his hole and gently rubbed it around in circles against him.

Fuck, it felt _so_ good.

I locked eyes with Frank and I knew he was thinking the same thing, thinking about how good it felt to have my bare cock right against his asshole like that.

“Put some lube on it,” Frank suggested urgently.

Without thinking, I did. I got the lube from his bedside table and rubbed some against his hole, working some inside with my fingers as well, before coating my dick with the wet, slippery substance. I then went back to rubbing myself against his hole, but this time it felt even better now that things were moist.

“Gerard, I want you to fuck me like this,” Frank said, his hazel eyes looking deep into mine.

I swallowed hard. It was so fucking tempting to just press my dick against his hole, fuck him, and come inside him—_deep_ inside him. But on the other hand, I knew it was risky to have unprotected sex, no matter what the situation was.

“I want you to come inside me. I want that so fucking bad, Gerard,” Frank said, wrapping his hand around his dick again. 

“I know...I want to, baby…”

“Then do it…” he begged. His eyes were pleading and we were both so horny and I knew I shouldn’t have done it but I did—I pressed my dick against Frank’s asshole until the head slipped inside him easily from all the lube.

“Oh, God…” Frank moaned, closing his eyes as I buried my dick deep inside of him.

Nothing I had ever experienced came close to what I was feeling right then—this was ultimate intimacy. Skin-on-skin, deep anal sex. It was fucking euphoric.

Frank was closing his eyes and breathing heavily beneath me as I slid my dick in and out of his tight little cherry. He wrapped his legs around my waist and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down close to him so that our noses were touching.

“This is amazing,” he whispered, gently kissing my lips.

“I know,” I agreed. I kissed him back and started thrusting myself into him harder and deeper, trying to get at his prostate.

I could feel his warmth, his tightness, the tiny contractions…and they were all so clear and real and sensual. I felt so close to Frank—both physically and emotionally.

“Yeah, right there…harder…” Frank suddenly breathed out against my lips.

I started thrusting my hips as hard as I could over and over into Frank’s prostate, causing him to moan uncontrollably, and I felt myself getting close to orgasm.

“I’m gonna come inside of you, Frankie…” I whispered, kissing him again and drowning out his loud moans.

“Ungh, yeah…fuck me, Gerard…come inside of me…I’m gonna come, too…” he panted, entangling his fingers in my hair. I felt some of his warm cum spurt up onto my stomach as I continued to thrust into him.

I was soon overtaken by intense pleasure as I reached my climax. “Ohh, yeah…ohh fuck, baby…” I moaned, feeling my hot seed spilling into Frank’s ass.

I gradually slowed down my thrusts as the last of my orgasm subsided, leaving only the sound of our heavy breathing and hearts pounding.

Frank stroked my hair and kissed me. “It feels so…_warm_ in there…I like it,” he whispered.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. I wanted to tell him how in love with him I was, and how badly I wanted to be with him, but still, the words could not escape my lips.

“Frank, you’re so beautiful…inside and out…I just—I hope you know that,” I told him.

He looked up at me and smiled, placing his hand on my cheek gently. “You’re the sweetest,” he said.

We laid there in post-orgasmic bliss for a while, just kissing and listening to each other breathe.

“Let’s go take a shower,” I suggested after a while.

“That’s a great idea, considering I’m covered in my own cum…” he laughed, looking down at his stomach.

I slowly pulled my dick out of Frank’s hole, causing some of my cum to leak out of him onto the bedsheets beneath him. Then we made our way, naked, down the hall to the bathroom where Frank started the shower. We both got in and washed ourselves and each other off with sweet-smelling soap, not even caring to hide the fact that we were staring at each other’s bodies as we did so.

We both dried off after our shower and made our way, still naked, back to Frank’s bedroom, this time with damp hair and clean bodies.

“I feel like taking you somewhere,” I said as we got dressed. Frank put on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“I’d love that,” he smiled. “Where do you wanna go?” he asked.

“We could go shopping,” I suggested. “I could take you to 900 North Michigan.”

“Seriously? That would be awesome!” he said excitedly.

“There’s this restaurant there called Baisi Thai—although they serve a mixture of Thai and Japanese foods—and it’s really good. We could go there for lunch if you like.”

“Anything food-related sounds amazing right now; I’m pretty hungry,” he said.

“Yeah, I agree,” I said as I pulled my white T-shirt back on.

After Frank and I both fixed our hair, (Frank’s looking better than mine, as per usual) he went downstairs to take Sweet Pea outside in the backyard to pee. I waited for him at the front door until he was ready to go.

We walked a few houses down to where my silver Cadillac CTS was parked, and Frank got into the passenger seat next to me.

“Whoa, it’s ten-thirty already,” he said, looking at the time on the display in my car after I started the engine.

“What time do your parents get home?” I asked.

“My mom gets home at 5, and my dad usually gets home around 6:30.”

I nodded. “Okay.”

Frank turned on the radio to 103.5 Kiss FM and sang along to almost every song we heard on the way to the mall. It made me smile.

We got there fifteen minutes later and got out of the car after I found a parking spot near the 900 North Michigan Avenue shops.

“Are there any stores in particular that you want to go into?” I asked as we walked toward the entrance of the mall.

“Not really…I think I’ve only been to this place like, once. Ever,” he said. “You can just lead the way.”

We walked into the mall and I touched Frank’s hand with the tips of my fingers, not knowing whether or not he’d be comfortable holding hands. He looked at me and I gave a small smile, and then I felt him take my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as we walked side by side.

“Wanna look inside Gucci?” I asked, pointing to the left.

“Yeah, sure,” Frank nodded.

We walked inside the store and were greeted promptly by a young woman with vibrant red hair.

“Hello, how are you guys today?” she asked politely with a smile on her face.

“Good, thank you,” I smiled back. Frank just smiled.

“Ooh, let’s look at sunglasses,” Frank said, pointing over to the wall at the back of the store. We made our way to the back of the store. There were four panels on the wall, each housing a different column of sunglasses, and Frank let go of my hand so that he could browse through them freely. “Oh my God, these are all so gorgeous…I bet they’re super expensive though,” he mused, looking up and down each column.

“Which one’s your favourite?”

“Hmm…definitely this one…” Frank pointed to a pair of medium rectangle sunglasses with a sandy gold metal frame and brown gradient lenses. He picked them up and tried them on in front of the mirror. “How do they look?” he asked, turning to face me.

“They look hot on you. I like them,” I told him.

“Did you need any help with anything?” I hadn’t even noticed the red-haired woman had made her way over to the sunglass section. She was standing there with a perma-smile on her face.

“Yeah, how much are those?” I asked, pointing to the pair of sunglasses Frank had tried on.

“I believe those are $295,” she replied.

“All right, I’ll take them.”

“Okay, just let me get a pair from the back!” the woman smiled, walking away.

Frank was looking at me like I’d just done something horrible.

“Gerard, what are you doing? You don’t have to buy those for me—they’re fucking three-hundred dollar sunglasses!” he spoke in quiet exasperation.

“I know, and you really like them, so I’m buying them for you,” I stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s ridiculous. I’m not gonna let you spend that much money on me.”

“Well, you don’t really have a choice,” I laughed lightly.

Still, Frank was frowning.

“Frankie, baby…don’t worry about the money,” I began, putting both my hands on his shoulders. “Just let me buy these for you, okay? They look amazing on you,” I told him. _And I love you so much and all I want to do is make you happy_, I thought. 

Frank sighed. “All right, fine,” he said, giving up. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want them, I just feel really guilty that you’re spending all that money…it’s crazy.”

“Well, I don’t want you to feel that way. Don’t worry about it, Frankie…” I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before heading over to the checkout counter. The red-haired woman met us there shortly.

I paid for the sunglasses and then we left the store, holding hands again as we walked around on the ground level.

“Thanks, Gerard,” Frank said, looking at me. “Really.”

“You’re welcome,” I smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

We walked around on the ground level for a while but saw no stores we wanted to go into, so we made our way up to level 1 next. Frank wanted to go inside Coach, so we did for a bit, and we both looked around, not really seeing anything we liked.

We went into a lot more stores before we decided to have lunch—we both hadn’t eaten much that morning and it was now just after half past twelve. We had sushi at Baisi Thai and Frank loved it.

“So,” I began after we’d finished our meal. We were sitting across from each other in a booth inside the restaurant. “What do you wanna do now? Look around some more…do something else…head home?” I asked.

Frank took a sip from his glass of cucumber water before replying. “I kinda wanna head home now. I’m just feeling so lazy from all that food…” he said. “Maybe we can cuddle and watch a movie or something at my house,” he suggested with a hopeful smile.

I smiled back. I loved how he was so romantic. “That sounds great.”

The young waiter came around to us shortly and placed the cheque down on the table. “There you go—thank you for dining with us and have a wonderful day,” they smiled.

I nodded politely at them and said thanks as they walked away, and then reached into my back pocket to take out my wallet.

“Um, excuse me…put that away,” Frank said, taking out his own wallet. “I can pay for lunch, Gerard.”

“No, no, it’s okay—I’ve got it,” I assured him. “This is kind of our first date…I’m treating you today,” I smiled.

Frank looked at me and I noticed a soft, pink blush creep up onto his cheeks. “You’re going to spoil me,” he smiled, putting his wallet back into the pocket of his shorts.

I laughed and took some cash out of my wallet to put inside the case that the bill was in. “Well, you’d better get used to it,” I told him.

Soon after that, we left the mall and I drove us back to Frank’s house where we went up to his room and sat up in his bed with his laptop on our knees. We decided to watch a movie called _Burn After Reading_ which we both ended up enjoying a lot.

Frank closed his laptop once the movie was over, and I looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table—it was a quarter to four.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Frank said, noticing me eyeing the clock.

“I know,” I sighed and put my arm over his shoulder, pulling him close to my body. “It’s the hardest part.”

“Especially because we don’t know when we’ll get to see each other again…”

“Yeah,” I nodded and kissed the top of his head.

More than anything, I wished I could tell him how much I loved him. The reason I couldn’t tell him was that I didn’t want to hurt him—telling him might give him the impression that I was planning on leaving Ryan, which I didn’t think I was ready to do. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be ready, because as much as I loved Frank, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Ryan. I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt in all of this. This was the shitty part about being with two great people.

We sat there for a while before I got up and went over to the closet. “I’m gonna change,” I told Frank.

While I changed back into my suit, Frank sat on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a glum expression on his face.

“Don’t look so sad, Frankie,” I smiled gently, buttoning up my shirt. “I’ll make sure it’s not another month before we see each other again. Two weeks at the most.”

“That’s still a long time…” he sighed.

I finished getting dressed and put my jeans and t-shirt into the bag I had brought, and then Frank followed me downstairs to the front door where I got my shoes on.

“I miss you already…” I told him, pulling him in for a hug.

“Me too,” he said, his face pressed against my chest.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Frank nodded against me, holding me tight. I knew he didn’t want to let go, but he did eventually, looking up at me with sad eyes. It killed me inside to see him looking so miserable.

I kissed his lips soft and slow before I said goodbye.

“Bye,” he said back, forcing a sad smile. “Thanks for the date; I had a lot of fun,” he added.

I smiled. “So did I,” I said before walking out the door.

I walked to my car and I knew Frank was probably standing at the doorway watching me walk away but I knew if I looked back at him it would make me feel even more depressed to leave him.

I threw my bag of clothes in the trunk and then got into the car and drove off.

It was four-thirty when I got home. I went inside my condo and saw Ryan sitting at the dining table, doing something on his laptop.

“Hey! You’re home early,” he smiled at me and got up from the table.

“Yeah, I escaped.” I smiled back at him. He came over to me and kissed me deeply, obviously happy to see me. The guilt was eating me up inside.

“How was your day?” he asked as I took my shoes off.

“It was all right—same old,” I said. I put my shoes in the closet and went into the bedroom to change into something casual. Ryan came into the room a moment later.

“Since you’re already getting undressed…” he smiled, walking over to me as I was taking my shirt off. “How about we have a little play time…” he suggested. He placed his hands on my bare chest and leaned in to kiss my neck gently.

I was so not in the mood for this. I was still missing Frank—he was all I was thinking about.

I put my arms around his waist and kissed the side of his face. “How about a little later tonight?” I asked him.

Ryan sighed and stopped kissing me. “That’s like your favourite line now… ‘Maybe later,’ or ‘Not now; I’m tired…’ You never used to be like this,” he said. He shrugged away from me and went back out into the living room. “It’s like you’re not attracted to me anymore!” he yelled from the other room.

This was one of those situations where saying “I’m sorry” just wouldn’t cut it. He was upset and I knew there was nothing I could really do to fix it except wait. I finished getting changed and went into the living room. Ryan was back on his laptop. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and he didn’t even look over at me. I couldn’t stand it when he was upset with me.

I finished my water and went over to where he was sitting. I leaned over him from behind the chair as he sat, and put my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

“I love you, okay?” I said, kissing his cheek. “It’s just that after work I sometimes want a couple hours to relax, that’s all.”

The lies came too easily these days…

“And making love to me isn’t relaxing?” he countered.

“Ryan, I don’t want to argue with you…” I said, letting go of him and standing up straight.

“Wow…I guess I got my answer…” he said.

“Whatever,” I said, going over to the couch. I was fed up with him twisting my words around—he did it every time we had a disagreement.

We spent the majority of the evening in post-argument silence. I even went outside a couple times for a cigarette. Needless to say, we didn’t have sex that night.


	10. Guest Room

**Friday, July 1st**

It was another Friday night and I was staying in again, even though Gabe had been begging me to go to Spin with him for the past week. Lately I just didn’t feel like doing much. I’d gotten the day off of work since it was the weekend before the 4th of July, and Ryan and I had gone out for breakfast that morning—well, brunch, because I had slept in. I was trying to pay more attention to him; I knew I had been slacking off on our relationship now that Frank was on my mind 24/7, and I felt bad about it.

It was nearly one o’ clock in the morning; Ryan was asleep in the bedroom while I was in the living room sitting on the couch skimming through my Facebook newsfeed on my MacBook with The Food Network on low on the TV in the background. Just as I was about to get up to pour myself another glass of wine, my phone vibrated. I picked it up from where it sat next to me on the couch and read the message I’d just received.

**Frank**: _hey, can u talk?_

I smiled to myself. I was happy to hear from Frank although I was surprised that he was texting me this late at night. I called him right away.

“Hey, Frankie,” I spoke quietly into the receiver.

“Hey, are you sure you can talk right now?” Frank asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

“Yeah, I’m alone. He’s asleep,” I assured him. Hearing Frank’s voice gave me such a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest; it had been nearly two weeks since I had actually spoken to him in a format other than texting. “What’s up?” I asked.

“I’m at Jamia’s. We’re drinking with Peyton and I’m kinda tipsy and I felt like talking to you so I’m in the bathroom right now sitting on the counter,” Frank explained with a sigh.

“You sound like you’re kinda down. You okay?” I asked.

“I dunno. Jamia and Peyton both have their boyfriends here and they started making out downstairs and I just felt really sad all of a sudden and then I realized it’s cause I miss you so much. But you know how emotional I get when I’m drinking…”

“What if I came over to Jamia’s right now?” I knew it was risky leaving the house at this hour to see Frank with Ryan asleep in the bedroom, but I just wanted to make Frank happy. It killed me inside to know that he was feeling miserable and lonely.

“Really?” Frank asked, perking up.

“Yeah, I can drive over right now—if it’s okay with Jamia,”

“She’s so drunk right now; she won’t care,” Frank laughed. “But we could always meet at my place…my parents should be asleep.”

“Hmm… If your parents are home, then I think it’s too risky to hang out at your place,” I said. “But I could always drive us somewhere else if you want,” I suggested.

"I would love that."

“Okay. I’ll see you at your place in fifteen then?”

“Okay, see you.”

Leaving the TV on, I got up from the couch and grabbed my keys and my wallet before putting on my shoes and heading out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled up a couple houses down from Frank’s house and texted him to let him know I was there before walking up to the front door. Frank opened the front door with a huge grin on his face and I smiled back at him, taking in his gorgeousness: He was wearing a light blue tank top with fitted black capris, and his skin was golden tan with a sexy sheen to it from the warmth of the summer night.

“I can’t believe you’re here—I’ve missed you so much,” Frank smiled, pulling me into a warm hug.

“I’ve missed you too. It’s really good to see you,” I returned, smiling as I felt Frank’s warm body against me; it was so comforting to finally hold him in my arms again. I felt like I was home.

Frank drew back a little before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, and my body suddenly relaxed as I felt that familiar closeness.

“Let’s just go downstairs,” Frank said after our lips parted.

“You sure?” I asked. I was so paranoid that his parents would hear us or something.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine—trust me,” Frank assured me.

I nodded and stepped inside before Frank closed and locked the front door quietly, and then we both made our way downstairs to the basement which was a neat little space with a living area, a bathroom, and a guest bedroom. Frank led me to the guest bedroom and we went inside and shut the door.

“So, how was it at Jamia’s?” I asked, lying down next to Frank on top of the blankets on the bed. He quickly snuggled up next to me with his head resting on my chest and shoulder, and it made me smile.

“It was good, we just hung out and talked and drank,” Frank explained. “What did you tell Ryan when you left?”

“He was asleep, so I just left,” I said.

“You’re not worried that he’ll notice you’re gone before you get home?”

“Nah, he’s a sound sleeper; rarely wakes up in the middle of the night.”

Frank looked up at me and gave me a skeptical look.

I laughed. “Come on, I’m more worried about your parents waking up and finding us in bed together,” I said.

“They won’t find us if we’re quiet…” Frank said mischievously.

“You mean if _you’re_ quiet,” I laughed, pulling him on top of me.

Frank pressed his lips against mine as he straddled my body, and I gently sucked on his bottom lip before pushing my tongue into his warm mouth. I slid my hand down between us and rubbed Frank’s hard dick through his pants, causing him to let out a soft moan against my lips.

“Let me fuck you now,” I whispered. I couldn’t wait to be inside him again.

Frank kissed me before I gently pushed him onto the bed next to me on his stomach and tugged down his pants and underwear. I quickly took off my own pants and underwear too and then Frank spread his ass open for me. We didn’t have any lube, so I got some spit on my fingers and rubbed some onto my dick and up and down Frank’s spread ass before positioning my dick at his entrance and gently pressing into him. Frank was pretty tight and it took me a while to get the head inside of him without the help of lube, but it felt absolutely amazing being inside him bareback for the second time.

“You doing okay?” I asked once the head of my dick was buried inside of his hole.

“Yeah,” Frank assured me. “Keep going.”

Before long I was riding Frank’s ass hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust of my hips as he moaned loudly into the pillow beneath him. I felt like I was gonna blow my load too quickly so I slowed down a bit, lying my body down on top of Frank’s back and firmly wrapping one arm across his chest and holding onto his shoulder. I softly kissed his neck as I thrusted into him gently.

“Feels too good,” I whispered into his ear. “I was about to come already.”

“Feels amazing, Gerard…” Frank whispered.

I felt a pleasant shiver go down my spine when I heard Frank whisper my name…it made me wish I could hear his sweet, calming voice every single day.

After a while of gentle fucking, I lifted my body from on top of Frank and once again began repeatedly thrusting my dick deep inside him with full force. Frank’s tight, warm hole felt so good around my dick as it contracted against it every time I hit his prostate.

“I fucking love your ass, baby…always so nice and tight for me,” I said, getting closer and closer to blowing my load inside of him. I loved how deep I could fuck him in this position, but I missed watching his pleasure-filled facial expressions as he got close to coming.

“Mmm…your dick feels so fucking good, Gerard…” Frank moaned, tightly grabbing fistfuls of the blankets.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my hot cum spurt out in ropes into Frank’s asshole.

“Oh _fuck_, baby…” I panted, riding out the last of my orgasm. I slowly pulled my dick out of Frank’s gaping hole, causing a mini waterfall of my white cum to pour out of him.

Frank turned over onto his back and his perfect dick stood straight up in the air, rock hard. I took one look at it and it was in my mouth in no time. I sucked and slurped on his dick, taking it deep down my throat every now and then while my hand was wrapped firmly around the base. Frank had to hold the pillow over his face to stop himself from waking up his parents with his loud cries of pleasure.

He started thrusting his hips up, getting me to deep throat him, and I could tell he was going to come soon. I started twisting my hand up and down around the shaft while I sucked hard on the head, and soon I felt his body go rigid and spurts of his warm cum poured into my mouth. I swallowed it all and then lay down next to him. He snuggled up next to my body and put his arm across my chest.

I kissed Frank’s forehead gently and put my hand on top of his where it was resting on top of my chest.

“I wish this could be every night,” Frank said quietly.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and then began caressing the back of his hand with my thumb, thinking about how badly I wanted that, too. I just wanted to be able to see him whenever I wanted, and not have to sneak around with him. I thought about telling Frank how I felt about him—about _us_—and decided that I had to. I couldn’t hide it any longer, and I didn’t even want to hide it from him anymore.

“I need to tell you something, Frankie,” I said.

“Okay. What is it?”

I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “There’s no one else I would rather be with right now, nowhere else I would rather be…you know that?”

I looked over at Frank and saw a smile play upon his lips. “Me too,” he smiled.

“It’s always been like that for me, ever since we met,” I began. “But a couple months ago, I realized that it was something more than that…like, I started _needing_ to be with you…all the time. I realized that I’m in love with you, Frank—that _I love you_.”

I looked over at Frank again and he was grinning. “You’re adorable, Gerard,” he said, making me smile, too. “And I love you so much.”

I leaned over and kissed Frank’s lips softly before pulling away. “And I know you’re probably wondering, and the answer is yes: I’m going to break up with Ryan,” I said.

“When?”

“As soon as possible. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“You really wanna be with me, Gerard?” Frank asked, suddenly sounding insecure. “You don’t care that I’m so much younger than you? That I’m not even in college yet?”

“Baby, I don’t care about any of that,” I said, giving him a soft peck on the lips. “I never have cared and I never will. You’re perfect for me.”

The smile returned to Frank’s lips and I smiled back, wishing I could just take him home with me.

“Promise me you won’t kiss him or have sex with him or anything?” he asked.

“I promise, Frankie.”

“Do you have to go now?”

“I should go, yeah. I don’t wanna accidentally fall asleep with you and then have your parents find us in the morning…”

We both got our underwear and pants back on and then Frank pulled me in for a tight hug.

“I love you, Gerard,” he said.

“I love you too, Frankie.”

Frank walked me to the front door where we kissed and then I quietly left the house and walked to my car before driving home.

*

It was after two in the morning when I got home. I opened the door to my apartment and found Ryan sitting in the living room with the TV still on The Food Network, which I knew he wasn’t watching. I guessed Frank was right that I should have been worried about Ryan waking up and finding me gone.

“Where were you?” he asked.

“Out,” I replied, throwing my keys down on the kitchen counter.

“Where?” he reiterated.

I ignored him as I took my shoes off and he walked over to me.

“So you can’t tell me where you were?”

I didn't say anything because I just couldn't muster up the fucking nerve. It was pathetic of me, but I couldn't help it.

Ryan came closer to me. "Well you fucking smell like him so you might as well just say it," he said coldly.

“Yeah, I was with someone else, Ryan,” I blurted out. Then there was silence.

“So you’ve been lying to me?”

“Not the whole time, but for the last five months I have been seeing someone else,” I told him. “The distance with you being away at school all the time was getting to me.”

Ryan shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. “I knew something was up,” he said. “So you’ve been fucking him and snubbing me then.”

I didn't want to do this right now. “You can start moving out tomorrow. I’m sorry,” I said quickly before retreating to my bedroom, leaving Ryan crying in the living room muttering something about how I was a “fucking American slut.” I fell asleep quickly, dreaming about being with Frank.


	11. Fourth of July

**Saturday, July 2nd**

When I opened my eyes from a restless sleep I checked my phone to see that it was only just after 7:00 on Saturday morning. I yawned, untangling my legs from the blankets, and let my eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the large curtain windows across my bedroom. 

A sinking feeling filled my stomach when I remembered how I’d broken up with Ryan last night. It was just another fucking asshole-move to add to my growing list of ways I’ve treated people like shit over the last thirty-one years. I wondered if he was still around or if he’d already left. 

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in and pulled myself out of bed. My bare feet made a sticking sound against the hardwood floors as I walked out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room. 

The apartment was quiet and there was no sign of Ryan—or his things—anywhere. I wondered when he had left, where he had gone. He didn’t own a car so I figured he’d called a cab or a friend to come get him. I hoped he was okay. I sent him a text message:

**Gerard**: _I’m so sorry. G._

It was the least/most I could say.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. It’s not like I missed Ryan, but I genuinely felt bad for the way I’d treated him over the last few months. He’d never done anything to hurt me; he had always been nothing but kind and loving to me. And I’d been too much of a fucking coward to tell him I cheated until he’d pretty much caught me in the act. I had loved him, but I hadn’t cared enough about him to actually put some effort in when things got hard. 

Still, breakups were never easy for me. But at least this time I wasn’t just left alone to try and pick up the broken pieces of my life and start all over again; I had Frank now.

I felt a tug at the corners of my mouth and I couldn’t help it as a smile lit up my face because I had Frank now, and I was _so_ fucking happy about that.

I knew it was early on a Saturday but I just had to talk to him, and something told me he wouldn’t mind hearing from me first thing in the morning. I left the coffee maker in the kitchen to do its thing and retreated to my bedroom where my phone was sitting on the bedside table. I sat on the edge of the bed and called Frank. It rang a few times before he answered.

“Good morning,” Frank said in a thick, sleepy voice. I heard the rustling of blankets in the background and pictured him tucked into bed looking all cute and disheveled.

“Morning, baby,” I replied. “Did I wake you?”

“Yeah…it’s okay…” he said, shifting in bed, and I could hear the smile in his voice. “It’s always nice to hear you.”

I smiled. “Are you free today?” I asked hopefully.

Frank yawned. “No… I’m working all day today. And I work the same shift tomorrow.”

“Shitty,” I said, disappointed that I wouldn’t get to see him as soon as I’d hoped. “How come you got stuck working both weekend days?”

“Since I’m the newest person there I get all the shifts that no one wants,” Frank said. “And of course I get Monday off cause only the senior staff get to work holidays,” he continued, sounding annoyed.

“Well, that’s a piss-off,” I said, lying down on the bed and getting comfortable. “You free to hang out Monday?” I asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Frank replied.

“Great. It’s usually packed at Oak Street Beach on the Fourth of July; I was thinking we could go if you’re down for that.”

“Yeah, totally—I’m down for anything that involves spending time with you,” Frank said sweetly. 

I smiled to myself and laid a hand over my heart. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too,” Frank hummed. Frank and I were silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I’m way more sore down there this morning than I usually am...” he said.

“Damn, I’m sorry, Frank...it’s probably ‘cause I used spit instead of proper lube last night...and I don’t think I even prepped you at all. Shit, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? There’s no blood or anything, is there?” I said, feeling terrible.

“I’m fine, it’s really not that bad. It’s just more sore than usual. And there’s no blood. It didn’t hurt while we were doing it...”

“You probably didn’t feel the pain at the time ‘cause you’d been drinking,” I said. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, baby.”

“Gerard, it’s okay. I promise I’m fine,” he chuckled. “So…did you take care of the Ryan thing yet?” he said, his tone of voice changed now.

“Yeah, I did. It’s completely over. He’s gone,” I told him.

Frank let out a sigh of relief. “How did it go? Are you okay?”

I smiled. I couldn’t think of anyone else who would be thoughtful enough to ask me how I was doing after being put in the position I had put Frank in over the past five months. He was the farthest thing from selfish. I fucking loved him so much.

“I’m fine, baby. Honestly, I was kind of an asshole about it. I feel kinda shitty just cause of the way I treated him. But, it’s over and done with now and I’m just going to move on. Thank you for caring enough about me to ask, Frankie.”

“Of course,” Frank said. “I’m just glad you’re doing okay. And I’m so happy I finally have you all to myself.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, too.”

“Really wish you were here right now,” Frank said breathily, and I had a feeling he was touching himself. I swore he was never not horny and that he had an endless supply of cum—which probably described every teenage boy, but still.

“Wish I was there, too. You wearing underwear?” I asked, wanting all the details so I could picture the scene in my head.

“No,” Frank giggled. “I’m not wearing anything.”

I laughed. “Of course not…so naughty and sexy.”

Frank and I ended up talking dirty to each other over the phone until we both came (Frank moaned my name the entire time he was orgasming, which was hot as fuck) and then we chatted for a while until he had to get up and get ready for his shift. The phone call ended with heartfelt _I love you_’s and then I got up to go take a shower.

**Monday, July 4th**

It was midday and Frank was on his way over to my place now as it was only a ten minute walk from my place to the beach. The phone rang and I buzzed him inside before unlocking the front door so he could just walk in. I was ready to go, wearing light blue swimming trunks with flip-flops, and my Prada sunglasses on top of my head.

A moment later, Frank walked into the apartment and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him: he was shirtless and wearing his Gucci sunglasses and the shortest, cutest hot-pink swimming shorts with a black and white waistband. He looked so fucking yummy and I couldn’t wait for him to turn around so I could see his cute ass in those little shorts.

“Hey, Gerard,” he said, taking off his backpack of overnight things. I could tell he knew I liked what I saw by the way he was smirking at me from behind his shades.

“Hey, Frankie,” I smiled at him. I went over to him and lifted his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head before kissing him softly on the mouth. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Frank and I held hands as we walked to the beach, and I noticed people staring at us as we walked by, which was the usual and it didn’t bother me anymore. It was a super-hot day; I felt beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead just from the short walk. The beach was really crowded today, and we walked along the white sandy shore for a good while before we finally found a spot to lay out our towels.

Frank got settled on his towel and then took out his tanning oil and applied it to the areas of his skin that he could reach.

“Want some?” he offered, holding out the bottle to me.

“No thanks; I already have sunscreen on. I burn pretty easily," I said, looking down at my paler arms.

“Could you do my back, please?”

I took the bottle from Frank and poured some of the oil onto my palm before rubbing it all over his back, being sure not to miss any spots. When I was done, Frank lay down on his stomach on his towel, starting his tanning session. My eyes couldn’t help but wander down to look at his perfect ass in his short-shorts. I lay down next to him on my stomach, and we were facing each other, feeling the hot sun beat down on our bodies.

“I wanna whisk you away somewhere special for a week,” I said suddenly.

Frank laughed softly. “Like where?” he asked whimsically.

“Absolutely anywhere you want.”

“That would be amazing,” he smiled dreamily.

“So, you’ll come?”

“I would if I could... What would I tell my parents? I can’t exactly just disappear for a week.”

“You could just tell them about me,” I suggested simply.

“You think so?” he asked unsurely.

“Yeah, why not?”

“I dunno...I’m just nervous. I’d be coming out to them, too,” he said. “Maybe I would just be like: “Hey mom and dad, I’d like to have my boyfriend over for dinner this weekend if that’s cool with you guys,”” he said.

“I think that would be perfectly fine to say to them,” I said.

“And you’ll actually come over for dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’d love to meet your parents,” I smiled.

Frank smiled back at me. “Okay,” he said. 

“So, now that that’s settled...where would you want to go?” I asked.

Frank laughed, hiding his face in the beach towel for a second. “Oh my God, you’re really serious about taking me somewhere?” he asked, looking over at me again.

“Yeah! Anywhere. You name the place.”

“What about...Italy?” Frank said timidly.

“Anywhere, baby. If Italy is where you want to go, then that’s where we’ll go.”

Frank smiled widely. “Oh my God…really? You’re amazing, babe.”

I smiled, enjoying how happy he was and leaned in close to kiss his lips gently. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” I whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Gerard,” Frank said, kissing me back.

We stayed at the beach for a few hours before deciding to head back to my place to cool off. It was even hotter now in the afternoon and we were so glad to be out of the sun when we stepped into my building.

Frank ran a hand through his tousled black hair as we rode the elevator to my floor and my dick twitched in my shorts as I checked him out. He had his shirt off still and the tanning lotion gave his skin this really sexy glow. I made sure he walked out of the elevator first so I could check out his cute ass in his hot-pink short-shorts again—I couldn’t get enough of him.

“Thank _God_ you have AC!” Frank exclaimed dramatically as soon we got into my apartment.

“Yeah, no kidding. It is ridiculously hot today,” I said, kicking off my flip-flops by the door.

“I got a shade darker,” Frank said animatedly, checking his tan line by pulling down the top edge of his shorts.

“Nice,” I nodded.

Frank kicked off his flip-flops by the door while I put the beach bag in the laundry room so I didn’t get sand everywhere. Soon we both made our way to my bedroom.

“Wanna shower with me?” Frank asked as I flopped down on the bed.

“Yeah, I will in a bit,” I said. “Come here.”

Frank came over and lay down next to me on the king-sized bed. I was spread out on my back and Frank was beside me, lying on his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows. He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and I turned onto my side, studying his face. God, he was so damn beautiful; he had the most sincere hazel eyes I had ever seen, and when he smiled it was something amazing. I honestly just wanted to give him everything and anything because he made me so fucking content.

“You’re looking at me like you wanna do naughty things to me,” Frank said, smirking.

I laughed. “Is that what you think that look was for?”

“No; I fucking _know_ that’s what it was for,” he giggled.

“What if I told you that look was just me admiring the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen?”

Frank smiled and blushed, looking adorable. “Really?”

“Yeah, really, Frankie,” I said. “You’re unbelievably beautiful.”

Frank laughed, his cheeks blushing. “Oh my God, Gerard...you’re the sweetest,” he said, pulling me in for a kiss mid-laugh.

I smiled into the kiss and pushed my tongue into his mouth, suddenly needy for his taste. Frank groaned pleasantly and got on top of me with our lips still attached, straddling my hips. Before long he was dry-humping me while we made out, causing pleasurable friction between us. 

I reached up and gently grabbed a handful of his jet-black locks with one hand while the other hand slowly slid down his back and grabbed a handful of his ass. Frank let out a pleased sound and continued the rhythmic rocking of his hips against mine. We were both rock-hard in no time and wanting each other badly.

Frank pulled his lips off of mine, still straddling my hips, and whispered to me: “Do you wanna fuck me?”

I just about shuddered with arousal. “Yeah, but not yet,” I replied, sitting up and gently pushing him off of me and onto his back. Frank was definitely ready for me, but I had other plans… 

I grasped the waistband of his hot-pink swim shorts and pulled them down, freeing his hard dick which slapped lightly against his belly. There were obvious tan lines where his shorts used to be, showing how much more golden his skin had become from lying in the sun at the beach earlier that afternoon. 

I pulled his shorts right off and tossed them onto the floor, leaving him completely naked, laid out on the bed in front of me. Frank didn’t take his eyes off of me for a second as I took my clothes off, looking my naked body up and down with lust-filled eyes.

“Wanna play a game?” I asked, smirking at him mischievously as I grabbed one of the large, fluffy pillows that were on the bed and tucked it underneath his ass.

“Sure, I’m down for anything,” he replied, looking eager.

“All right,” I said, moving so that my body was laid down between his legs and my face was right in front of his ass. “The game is called ‘don’t touch your dick,’” I said.

“Aw fuck,” Frank laughed, causing me to let out a chuckle. “I thought it was gonna be something _fun_,” he said.

“I actually think you’ll enjoy it...” I said, planting a soft kiss on his inner thigh.

Frank propped himself up on his elbows, watching me between his legs, and I pushed his knees back, exposing his perfectly tight asshole. I started planting wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his ass cheeks and his thighs, looking up at him often to watch him: his eyes were glued to mine with his pretty mouth slightly agape, and his chest was starting to rise and fall a little faster now. 

I looked at his asshole and it looked so fucking good; pink and tight and contracting every so often. I took in his smell; his natural scent just turned me on so much. I couldn’t resist any longer so I stopped teasing him and started flicking my tongue against his hole, causing him to let out a soft moan. 

“God, you taste so good, baby,” I said as I pleasured him. 

I looked up at Frank and found that he was already looking at me, eyes smouldering with lust, so damn sexy. I started sucking on his hole and then his eyes just slipped shut for a second as he moaned and bit his bottom lip.

“_Fuck_, babe...” he said breathily. 

I pulled back for a moment to spit on his tight cherry and then slipped my tongue inside him, shoving it in and out firmly. Frank’s eyes fluttered shut again as he moaned even louder. 

“Goddamn, Gerard...feels so fucking good...” he moaned, reaching down between his legs to grab my hair, pulling at it gently. 

I went at Frank’s hole for a good twenty minutes before I let up, leaving him literally begging me to touch him. His dick was still untouched, throbbing hard with the head flushed pink and leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum. I got up onto my knees between his legs and leaned over on one elbow to kiss him.

“You did so good, baby...” I whispered against his lips, rubbing his thigh up and down as he looked up at me. He really hadn’t touched his dick once while I’d rimmed him and I was impressed. 

“I really need to come...my dick is fucking throbbing,” Frank whined, pulling me down for another kiss. 

“I know, Frankie. I’ll let you soon,” I assured him, getting back up onto my knees. “Can you grab the lube for me?”

Frank grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table next to him and handed it to me. I poured a generous amount of it right onto his asshole, massaging some into his hole with my fingers, before rubbing some onto my dick. The pillow beneath his ass was totally soaked with lube and saliva now but I didn’t care at all. 

Frank looked up at me while I positioned myself at his entrance, his knees all the way back, eager for me to fuck him. I pressed into him gently at first, then firmer until the head suddenly popped into his tight hole, making him gasp at the feeling of suddenly being filled up. My dick felt so fucking good inside him but I forced myself to hold still for a moment.

“You okay?” I asked, remembering that he’d been sore down there from the other night in the guest room of his parents’ house.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Fuck me,” he added with a naughty little smirk.

I lowered my body down to lie on top of him and began thrusting my dick into him repeatedly, getting deeper each time until I started hitting his prostate. 

The first time I hit his spot Frank moaned loudly and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. I kissed his throat all the way up his jaw and to his earlobe and he wrapped his arms around me, tangling his fingers in my hair. 

“Do you wanna ride me?” I said into his ear after a while.

“Yeah,” he nodded breathlessly.

I lifted myself up and pulled my dick out of him slowly before lying down on my back and pulling him on top of me. I placed a hand on his hip to steady him as he carefully lowered himself down onto my dick. 

Before long he was riding my dick as I thrust my hips upward, getting as deep inside him as I could. I watched his dick slapping up against his belly as he bounced up and down on my dick, moaning the entire time. He placed his palms on my chest and squeezed my pecs hard as he rode me. Frank looked so sexy and I definitely wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with the view I had.

“I’m gonna fucking come inside you,” I breathed out, looking up at him and gripping both of his hips tightly. 

“Fill me with it...I want it so bad, Gerard...” Frank said, looking back down at me intensely and knowing I was enjoying his dirty talk. 

Frank moved his hands from my chest to my knees and started grinding down hard on my dick, moving his hips in such a fluid, sexy way as if he was dancing. I couldn’t hold back any longer and felt my orgasm begin to build and build until I suddenly began shooting my load deep inside of him.

“Oh _fuck_...” I moaned as my body tensed and shuddered underneath him from the electric pleasure I was feeling. Frank slowed down his rhythm and let me catch my breath and then leaned over to kiss me hard on the mouth.

“That was so fucking good, baby...” I said breathlessly against his lips.

“Please, can I come now?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yes, Frankie. You did so good...” I praised, kissing him again. “Now sit up so I can suck that dick.”

Frank slowly lifted himself up off my dick and some of my cum dripped out of his asshole as he did so. He sat down on the bed against the headboard with his legs out in front of him and I immediately rolled over onto my stomach and took his hard dick into my mouth, just taking it down my throat all at once and not even teasing him a little first. 

“Holy shit...fuck yes, Gerard...” Frank moaned disjointedly, grabbing my hair tightly as I practically gagged on his throbbing dick. I knew he wasn’t going to last long and in a moment I felt his body tense and shudder beneath me and his warm cum enter my mouth. I sucked him off until he pushed my head away, his dick getting way too sensitive for the feeling. 

“Gerard, fuck...that was too good,” he panted, leaning his head back against the headboard with a thud. I pulled my lips off his dick and he shuddered one last time as I rolled over onto my back.

“I told you you’d like that game,” I smirked up at him, making him smile.

“Come on, let’s take a shower,” he said.

We both got up from the bed and made our way to my en-suite bathroom where we got into the shower together. We spent about half the time talking and making out in there and half the time getting each other clean.

By the time we were done in the shower, I’d agreed to let Frank invite Jamia over for dinner that evening and to go watch the fireworks at Navy Pier later on that night. After getting dressed Frank and I went out into the kitchen and he started looking through my pantry and fridge to figure out what he was going to cook Jamia and I for dinner. 

I poured myself a glass of red wine and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, watching him take ingredients out and set them down on the counter. I loved how he just made himself at home; it made me happy to see him so comfortable. 

“I’m going to make my own tagliatelle with a vegetarian ragù,” Frank said after a while, looking at all the ingredients on the counter below him. 

“Wow, that’s quite ambitious,” I said. “Have you ever made that before?” I asked.

“I’ve made fresh pasta many times, but I’ve never made a vegetarian ragù. I’m going to use mushrooms instead of meat,” he said. “Do you have white truffle oil?” he asked.

“No, I definitely don’t,” I laughed, knowing that I’d never used any kind of truffle oil in my life. “I don’t mind going to the store to pick some up though,” I offered.

“That would be awesome if you could do that for me. Thanks, babe," Frank said. "It's just a finishing oil so I don't need it until the very end, but it makes such a huge difference to the taste and aroma of the dish.”

“Okay, no problem,” I said, getting up from my seat. I was happy to be able to help in some way, seeing that he was doing all the work. “Does Jamia need a ride over here? I could pick her up while I’m out.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you. I’ll text her...” Frank said, picking up his phone and tapping out a text message to Jamia. She replied right away and Frank chuckled as he showed me his phone screen.

**Jamia**: _omg what a fucking gent your bf is. yeah i’d love a ride, i’m ready whenever. thank him for me!! i’ll see u soon _

I smiled as I read Jamia’s text message. “Okay, I’m gonna get going now. I shouldn’t be too long,” I said giving him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

* 

I picked up Jamia first and she waited in the car while I went into the grocery store to quickly grab the white truffle oil for Frank. We got back to my apartment about 45 minutes after I’d left, and when we walked inside the pleasant smell of Frank’s cooking hit us immediately. 

“Frankie, that smells incredible,” I said, kicking my shoes off and setting the bottle of white truffle oil down on the countertop. 

Frank was standing in front of the stovetop stirring the simmering ragù and he looked over at Jamia and I when he heard my voice.

“Oh, thanks,” he smiled. “Hey, Jams,” he said, looking over at Jamia who was still taking off her sandals. 

“Hey,” Jamia said. “What’s for dinner?” she asked, taking a seat next to me at the kitchen island.

“Vegetarian ragù with fresh tagliatelle,” Frank said.

“Ooh, one of your fancy Italian meals,” Jamia said. “I can’t wait.” 

“Would either of you like a drink or anything?” I asked, getting up and walking over to the fridge to see what I even had in there.

“I’d love a glass of juice if you have some,” Jamia said. “And one for Frank, too,” she added.

“What kind of alcohol did your brother get, Jams?” Frank asked, looking over his shoulder at his best friend. 

“Vodka—your favourite,” she laughed as she took a mickey of vodka out of her purse. 

I raised an eyebrow—hosting underage drinking definitely hadn’t been on my list of activities for the evening. 

I sighed. “Okay, you two aren’t drinking in my house tonight,” I said. They both looked at each other and then at me expectantly and I continued: “Listen, I don’t care what you do at your house parties when your parents are away, or at your sleepovers, but that—“ I pointed to the bottle Jamia had just taken out, “—is not allowed at my house when you’re under 21. And if you guys want to hang out here you’ll have to respect that. Got it?” I said. 

They looked at each other again, then back at me, and said, “Yeah.”

“Thank you,” I said.

Jamia slipped the bottle of alcohol back into her purse and I got a carton of orange juice out from the fridge and poured a glass for her and one for Frank, too.

Frank finished cooking soon and served each of us our meal in a bowl. He then drizzled some of the white truffle oil on top of each of our meals and it smelled amazing. 

“Enjoy,” he smiled, wiping his hands off on a dish towel. He looked so happy and so pleased with himself and I could tell that he was eager for Jamia and I to try some. 

I took a bite and was taken back by how delicious it was. The pasta was cooked perfectly and the sauce was so rich and aromatic. I loved it.

Both Jamia and I were speechless for a moment after taking the first bite.

“Well...?” Frank asked, waiting for some feedback.

“It’s fucking delicious,” Jamia said before taking another bite. Frank and I both laughed.

“Yeah, it’s incredible, baby,” I said. “This is like, restaurant standard food. I’m really impressed.” 

Frank smiled and blushed a little. “I’m so glad you guys like it,” he said.

“Come sit down and eat with us, I’ll clean up after,” I said, motioning for him to come sit next to me.

We all enjoyed our meal together and then I did the dishes afterwards while Frank and Jamia hung out in the living room talking and laughing, taking selfies together, and scrolling through their social media timelines. Jamia had offered to help me clean up the kitchen but I told her it was okay, I just wanted her and Frank to be able to hang out without me for a while. 

After cleaning up I joined Frank and Jamia in the living room where they were listening to music and talking.

”Thanks for cleaning up the kitchen, babe,” Frank said as I sat down next to him on the sectional couch. 

“Of course; you were kind enough to cook for us so it’s the least I could do,” I said.

”We were just talking about how you should get Instagram and Snapchat,” Jamia said.

”Uhh, no,” I laughed. “I have a Facebook and I can’t even keep up with that.”

”Please, Gerard? I need to be able to tag you in all the cute pictures we’re going to take together,” Frank said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

I laughed. ”If it’s important to you, then fine,” I said, making Frank smile.

Jamia and Frank helped set up accounts for me on each app. I had no idea how to use either of them, but Snapchat was especially confusing. Frank said he’d teach me, though, so I decided I’d give them a try.

It was a fun evening and Frank and Jamia both agreed that they didn’t need the alcohol to have a good time anyway. We left at 8:45 that evening to go watch the fireworks, and by that time I was starting to get a little tired. 

Frank and I held hands as we walked down the Lakefront Trail and through Jane Addams Memorial Park until we got to Navy Pier. There was a massive crowd of people at the Pier, which was partly lit up by the Centennial Wheel—Chicago’s iconic ferris wheel. The fireworks didn’t start until 9:30 so we found a spot to sit down on some steps while we waited. Frank sat between Jamia and I, and I put my arm around his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Jamia was bringing alcohol to your place,” Frank said after a while as we sat there. Jamia was busy playing around on her phone.

“It’s okay, Frank,” I said. “It’s just different when it’s at my house...like, I have to be responsible for you guys. If anything bad were to happen I’d be in deep shit,” I explained.

“Yeah, I realize that now,” he said.

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I love you,” I said once our lips parted.

”I love you, too,” Frank said. ”Hey, Gerard?” he said, suddenly blushing.

”Yeah?” I replied.

”Are we boyfriends?” he asked timidly.

I couldn’t help but smile. “Do you _want_ to be my boyfriend, Frank?” I asked. 

Just then we heard a _bang_ and we both looked to the sky which was now lit up with a burst of colour and light from the Fourth of July fireworks that had just begun. Frank and I looked back at each other and now he was smiling.

”More than anything,” he replied sweetly.

”Then it’s official,” I said, sealing it with a kiss on his smiling lips.

I held Frank a little bit closer as we enjoyed the fireworks display.


	12. Coming Out, Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone please comment on this i’m starving <3

**Thursday, July 21st**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I glanced at the clock as I grabbed my glowing phone from off the table and saw that it was just past 11 p.m. I raised the screen to see that it was Frank calling and I was a little surprised as we’d already talked on the phone and said good night to each other when he’d gotten off work a couple hours earlier.

“Hey, what’s up?” I said, answering the phone with my voice still thick with sleep. 

“Gerard, I need to see you right now,” Frank sobbed into the phone. “I need you to come get me.”

I sat up in bed and turned the lamp on, suddenly more alert after hearing how upset Frank sounded on the other end of the line.

“What’s the matter? Where are you?” I asked, concerned and uneasy.

“I’m at Jamia’s. I came out to my parents a while ago...I just really need to be with you right now,” Frank said, continuing to sob uncontrollably.

“Oh...Frankie, baby...” I said gently, my heart just breaking for him as I inferred that his parents hadn’t responded well to his coming out. “I’m coming to get you right now, okay?” I said. I got out of bed and went into my walk-in closet to find a T-shirt and sweatpants to throw on.

“Okay,” Frank sniffed. 

“Everything’s going to be okay. I love you,” I assured him.

“I love you, too,” he said.

I was out the door less than five minutes from when I’d ended the call with Frank, and soon I was pulling up in front of Jamia’s house. I texted Frank to let him know that I was there and then I walked up to the front porch of the house. 

Frank came out the front door shortly and closed it shut behind him. He was wearing a black pullover hoodie with white shorts and was carrying a full backpack on his back; his cheeks were tear-streaked and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. 

His bottom lip began to quiver as we looked at each other and I instinctively pulled him into a tight hug as he began to sob again, his face now buried in the fabric of my T-shirt.

“Shh...it’s okay, it’s okay...” I said softly as I held Frank close against my body. I kissed the top of his head gingerly as we stood there on the front porch of the house. Frank wrapped his arms around my middle; I could feel his body shaking against me as he cried and it just made my heart hurt so much to see him like that. 

We stood there holding each other for a few minutes before Frank’s sobs started to quiet and his body became still except for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest against mine.

“I told them I was gay and it was like they didn’t even hear me,” Frank said into my shirt. “My mom tried to tell me it’s just a phase; that I’m confused. She also said that she thinks Jamia is the perfect girl for me and that she‘s disappointed that I haven’t asked her out. And my dad just went along with everything she said because he’s an idiot and he always pretends to agree with her bullshit.

“Then I told them about you because I thought if they know I have a boyfriend then for sure they would take me seriously—that wasn’t the case. Instead, my mom accused me of lying and asked me why I was doing this to her. It made me so fucking mad.

“I asked her if you could come over for dinner sometime to meet them and she very reluctantly agreed. I pretty much had to beg her to at least let me introduce you to them. I didn’t tell her any details about you because I knew she didn’t care.

“I just feel so sad, Gerard. I feel like nothing I say even matters to them; like _I_ don’t even matter to them as a person. I feel like they’re ashamed of me. I just feel like absolute shit,” Frank said.

“Frankie, I’m so sorry...” I said, rubbing his back. “You’re so loved and so special, baby. I‘m so disappointed that your parents couldn’t show you that and give you the support you need right now. Coming out takes a lot of courage and I’m so proud of you for telling them,” I said.

Frank pulled away a bit and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his black hoodie before looking up at me with his tired eyes. “Thank you for being there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much,” he said.

I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead gently as we stood there. “I love you, too, baby,” I said. 

“Do you think I could stay at your place tonight? Or maybe for a few nights?” he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yeah, of course. I would love that,” I said.

Frank looked up at me and I smiled again and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

We got into my car after that and I drove us back to my place. When we got to my building I took Frank’s heavy backpack from him and carried it on one shoulder as we took the elevator up to the twentieth floor. He took my hand in his as we walked down the corridor to my front door, and then I unlocked it and we went inside. 

It was almost midnight now as we made our way to my bedroom. I set Frank’s backpack down on a chair in the corner and he lay down on the bed, pulling his legs into his chest and holding himself. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. 

“Would you like to take a hot bath? It might help you feel better. I can get it ready for you, if you want?” I said.

Frank nodded. “I’d like that.”

I went into the bathroom and started drawing a hot bath for Frank. I added some lavender oil and epsom salts to the water to make it an even more relaxing experience, and then lit some tea candles and placed them on the inside ledge of the soaking tub. 

I got a tall glass of sparkling water from the kitchen and placed it on a small end table beside the tub, and rolled up a towel to place at the head of the tub so Frank could support his neck with it. When the water was ready and at a good temperature I went back to the bedroom to get Frank.

“The bath’s ready,” I told him as he lay on the bed. 

Frank got up from the bed and I helped him undress, starting by pulling his hoodie off over his head. When he was naked I led him to the en-suite bathroom which was now dimly lit by the candles on the edge of the tub.

Frank looked at me and smiled a little. “This is perfect,” he said. It was so nice to see him smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” I smiled back. “Take your time and enjoy it. Come join me in bed when you’re done.”

Frank’s face fell a little. “You’re not coming in with me?” 

“I can if you want me to.” 

“I do.”

Frank watched me as I undressed and then I stepped into the hot water and sat down in the soaking tub, leaning back against the edge with my neck supported on the rolled up towel. Frank got into the tub after me and sat down in front of me between my legs, leaning his back against my chest and body and resting his head against my shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

I kissed his neck and the side of his face every so often as we relaxed together in the tub, trying not to think about how late it was or how I had to work in the morning, just glad to be able to do this for Frank. 

We stayed in the bath for almost thirty minutes; until the water started to cool down.

“Ready for bed?” I asked. I was sure it was almost 1 o’ clock in the morning now.

“Mhm...” Frank nodded, opening his eyes. I could tell he was sleepy.

Frank stood up first and got out of the bath and I followed behind him. We both dried off with the same towel and then got underneath the blankets in bed, still naked. I reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table before putting my arm over Frank’s body as we lay facing each other. He moved closer to me and nuzzled his face against my chest and I held him closer. 

“I wish I could take the day off tomorrow to be here with you, but I have an important meeting to attend,” I said as we snuggled. “I’ll try and get out of there early though,” I said.

“Okay,” Frank said sleepily against my chest.

I kissed the top of his head. “Good night, Frankie. I love you,” I said.

“I love you, too. Good night.”

**Saturday, July 30th**

**Gerard**: _I’m here. Kinda nervous, to be honest._

I was sitting in my car which I’d just parked in the driveway of Frank’s house, wiping my sweaty palms on my denim and waiting for Frank to text me back. There was a bottle of red wine on the passengers seat beside me which I was planning to give to Frank’s parents when I met them in a few minutes. I had no idea how this dinner was going to go, and I had this nervous pit in my stomach as I sat there. My phone vibrated and I looked at the screen to read Frank’s response.

**Frank**: _omg so am i babe... _

**Frank**: _come to the door whenever ur ready_

I took a deep breath, grabbed the wine bottle and got out of the car. As I walked to the front door I kept telling myself that this was going to go well and that Frank’s parents weren’t going to hate me. 

I rang the doorbell and when I immediately heard Sweet Pea’s shrill barking and someone’s footsteps approaching my heart started beating a little faster. The door opened suddenly and I was met with Frank standing there with Sweet Pea skirting around at his feet. 

“Hey, Gerard,” he said happily, motioning for me to come in. 

“Hey, Frankie,” I smiled, relieved that it was him who answered the door. I stepped inside. “Dinner smells great,” I said, slipping my feet out of my shoes as he shut the door behind me. 

“Thanks,” he replied. He glanced at the wine bottle I was holding. “That was so sweet of you to bring wine,” he smiled.

“I hope your parents think so, too,” I chuckled, leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” I nodded.

I followed Frank into the kitchen where his parents were standing together at the island counter. Frank’s mom was a petite brunette woman; she was wearing a casual floral dress and was looking a little apprehensive. His dad was wearing jeans and a button up shirt and was a similar height to Frank and had kind eyes. When they saw me they both glanced at each other for a second and I could tell that I was not at all what they‘d been expecting.

“Mom, Dad...this is Gerard, my boyfriend,” Frank began. “And Gerard, these are my parents Linda and Frank Sr.—he goes by his nickname, Cheech, though.”

“Hi Gerard, it’s nice to meet you,” Cheech said, extending his hand out to me to shake.

“Hi, its a pleasure to meet you, too,” I said, shaking his hand firmly. I turned to Linda and she did not look pleased at all. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Linda,” I said, extending my hand out to her.

Linda shook my hand weakly and attempted to smile but it looked more like a grimace. 

“This is for you both,” I said, handing Cheech the bottle of red wine. 

“Oh! Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” Cheech said awkwardly, taking the bottle from me and placing it on the kitchen counter. He and Linda looked at each other again and there was a bit of uncomfortable silence before Frank spoke.

“Anyway, dinner‘s ready, so let’s eat?” he said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was nervous.

We all sat down together at the kitchen table and Frank introduced the meal he had prepared while he served each of us a plate.

“I made pan seared chicken breast and portobello mushrooms simmered in a roasted garlic cream sauce, with vegetables and spaghettini noodles tossed in a basil pesto cream sauce,” Frank said as he set a plate down in front of each of us.

Frank’s parents and I thanked him and then Frank sat down next to me at the table, across from his parents, and we began to eat.

“This tastes amazing, Frank. Really great job,” I said after taking a couple bites, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Thank you,” Frank smiled. 

Linda then put down her fork and knife and looked at me for a moment before speaking.

“Gerard, how old are you, exactly?” she asked. She spoke politely but I could tell by her cold facial expression that she was not expecting to like my answer very much.

“I’m 31-years-old,” I replied.

Linda’s eyebrows raised when she heard my answer. “Oh my God,” she said, shaking her head and glancing at her husband. They kept looking at each other like that and it was a little unsettling, as if they were silently reading each other's minds. “You know, if I had known that you were 13 years older than my 18-year-old son, having the nerve to call him your boyfriend, I would have never agreed to have you over here,” Linda said.

“_Mom_!” Frank exclaimed incredulously, dropping his fork and knife on his plate with a loud _clang_. “That’s so fucking rude!”

I was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of Linda’s comment, but I maintained my neutral facial expression. 

“Well I can’t sit here and pretend that I’m okay with this, Frank! It’s very strange to me that someone his age is interested in having a relationship with a teenager,” Linda went on. “Like, is this some sort of fetish or sex thing? What exactly is going on here?” she said, giving me a scrutinizing look.

“Oh my God, are you hearing this bullshit, Dad?” Frank asked, looking over at Cheech. “Like, is it that hard for you to believe that he just _loves_ me?” 

Frank’s dad sighed and scratched his head uncomfortably. “I have to agree with your mom on this one—the large age gap between you and Gerard does make me a little uncomfortable and leaves me with some questions about his intentions,” Cheech said.

Frank shook his head, unimpressed, and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. This wasn’t going at all how he wanted it to and I could tell that he was upset. I was starting to think it had been a mistake to come here. I just wanted this dinner to be over so I could wrap him up in a big hug and tell him things were going to be okay.

“I don’t mind questions, so you can ask me whatever you want,” I said unaffectedly.

“When and where did you and Frank meet?” Cheech asked.

“It was back in February. We were both out shopping at the mall and I approached him, started a conversation, asked him if he wanted to hang out and he agreed,” I said simply. I was not about to tell them that I’d met their underage son at a sex shop and took him home with me to hook up when he was supposed to be spending the night at Jamia’s.

“So your interest in our son was solely based off of physical attraction?” Linda asked, but she said it as more of a disgusted statement than a question.

“Well, yes, when I first saw him that was all I had to go off of; however, when I started talking to him I realized that he’s also an amazing person—as you obviously know, being his parents.

“Frank is driven, intelligent, incredibly talented in culinary arts, funny, passionate, emotional, kindhearted—I could go on and on about everything I love about him.

“Believe me, I know that the age gap between us is large and that it’s going to be difficult for most people to get past. I totally get that. But for you to right off the bat judge me and tell me you wouldn’t have let me into your home if you’d known how old I am is completely unfair. You don’t know anything about me and I’d appreciate being given a chance to show you who I am before being made out to be a certain type of person.

“I may be older than you’d expected or are comfortable with, but your son and I are in love; it’s as simple as that. And I’d do anything for him,” I concluded.

Frank parents looked at each other again and I noticed that Linda’s facial expression hadn’t softened one bit. From my peripheral vision I saw Frank look over at me and I turned to look at him and smiled slightly. My heart hurt when I saw that his eyes were tear-filled and I took his hand in mine and held it on my lap, gently stroking the back of it with my thumb as we sat there in silence. 

“Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself, Gerard?” Cheech said after a moment.

I took a breath as memories of every interview I’d ever had came flooding into my mind, and then I began. “Well, I grew up here in Illinois and then I moved around a bit after high school; I did my undergraduate studies in communications at the University of Saint Francis in Indiana and then I studied law at Cornell and graduated with honours. I was an associate lawyer at Kirkland & Ellis for five years and I made junior salaried partner there last year which was a major career goal of mine. I enjoy travelling as much as I can during my free time and for my next trip I hope to take Frank to see Italy with me,” I said.

There was silence after I finished speaking and I took a sip from my glass of water.

“I still just don’t agree with this,” Linda said, shaking her head. “I don’t care about how many degrees you have, or how much you say you love Frank. The fact is that you are at a completely different stage of life than he is. How can you even pretend to be in a serious relationship with a kid? I just think it’s wrong, and to be quite honest I don’t trust you and I don’t want you around my son,” she said. 

Frank leaned forward in his chair and spoke. “You’re entitled to your opinions, Mom, but whether you like it or not I’m an adult and I’m free to make my own decisions about who I choose to spend time with,” he said.

Linda’s tone of voice turned cold. “If you want to stay under this roof you’d better smarten up and stop wasting your life thinking you’re in love with this man. Otherwise, since you’re such an adult now, you can move out and support yourself. You’re not seeing another penny from us if you choose to continue this way.”

Frank looked shocked; he sat there staring at his parents for a moment before he spoke. “Is that how you feel, too, Dad?” he asked with a thick voice as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Cheech looked at Linda, who was looking at him expectantly, and then back at Frank. “Yes, it is,” he said.

“Well I’m not breaking up with Gerard, so you can both go fuck yourselves,” Frank said angrily. 

He pushed his chair back from the table and ran upstairs. I quickly followed after him and found him in his bedroom, curled up on the floor, sobbing. I shut the door behind me and went over to Frank, hooking my hands under his armpits and pulling him to his feet. 

“Baby, look at me—“ I said. I placed both my hands on either side of his face as he continued to sob. “What they just said to you down there is not your fault and you don’t deserve to be treated like that—they’re fucking assholes. You can move in with me; I’m more than willing and able to support you, Frank. You're going to be okay. I promise.”

Frank shook my hands off his face and wrapped his arms around me, hiding his face in my shirt as he cried. I held him close and bit my lip to stop myself from starting to cry, too. I felt terrible for Frank and disgusted at how heartlessly his parents had treated him. 

“Let’s get your clothes and stuff together and get out of here, yeah?” I said after he’d calmed down a bit. 

He nodded against me and we parted. I found Frank’s backpack in the corner and started putting clothes into it, and he found a duffle bag in the closet and started packing it with stuff. It didn’t take very long; we just got the basics and decided that we’d come back to get the rest of his stuff another time.

We went downstairs and Frank’s parents were in the living room speaking in hushed voices. They looked up when we entered the room—I could tell that Linda had been crying—and then they both looked down curiously at the bags we were carrying, as if they hadn’t expected Frank to actually leave after what they’d said to him a few minutes ago.

“Frank, I’m sorry,” Linda began, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. “I didn’t mean what I said. Please—“ 

Frank didn’t let her finish before he spoke. “I don’t care. If you didn’t mean it then you shouldn’t have fucking said it. I’m going to stay with Gerard. I know you don’t want me here,” he said.

“Frank...” Linda said softly with pleading eyes that were filling with tears again.

“Son, let’s just talk this through. We’re sorry about what we said. You don’t need to leave,” Cheech said.

“No,” Frank said firmly. “I’m done talking to you guys. You don’t listen to a goddamn thing I say, anyway, so what’s the point?”

Linda glared at me, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. “I can’t even stand to look at you,” she said with a disgusted expression. Her only child was choosing me over her and I could tell she was hurt by that.

“Let’s go, Gerard,” Frank said, turning towards the front door.

I followed Frank out the door and I put his bags into the back seat of my car before we both got into the front. As I started backing out of the driveway Frank began to cry again, covering his face with his hands as if he just wanted to hide away from the world. 

It fucking broke my heart.


	13. Down

**Friday, August 5th**

I finally walked into my apartment after what felt like the longest day I’d ever had at the office. The late-summer evening sunlight was streaming in through the large windows and it was quiet except for the very faint _pitter-patter_ sound of the shower running in the master bedroom’s en-suite bathroom. 

Frank had been staying with me for a week now and every weekday I felt sad to have to leave him alone in the apartment all day while I was at work. He was understandably still upset about what had happened between him and his parents last Thursday and had refused to return their calls or to reply to their text messages until a couple days ago after I’d convinced him to. Frank told them he was safe and taken care of and that he didn’t want to come home, and they told him they were sorry and that they loved him and wanted the best for him. 

I’d been feeling a little guilty; Frank’s parents seemed genuinely remorseful about how they’d treated him. They just wanted him to come back home so they could repair the damage that had been done to their relationship, and I couldn’t help but feel bad about taking their son away from them and leaving them worried sick about him. They definitely could have handled Frank’s coming out and meeting me with more empathy, but they were his parents and had been justifiably concerned about his well-being and had probably acted out of fear. 

Still, I absolutely loved having Frank living with me. Waking up next to him every morning felt like a dream and coming home to him every evening was such a treat. At this time of the evening he’d usually be in the kitchen cooking something delicious for us to eat, but tonight I’d invited him out on a dinner date with me to a high-end restaurant downtown.

The sounds of water hitting the tiled shower floor were getting louder as I walked down the hall to the master bedroom. I walked into the room and found the door to the en-suite bathroom open, emitting steam and sweet-smelling soap. 

I went to the bathroom door and looked in, smiling when I saw my boy in the shower behind the partially fogged-up glass door. He was leaning back against the tiled wall, closing his eyes and letting the hot shower water stream down through his hair and over his naked body. He didn’t notice me standing there watching him while I loosened my tie and began unbuttoning my shirt, soon becoming fully undressed. I didn’t want to startle him so I knocked softly on the glass shower door; he opened his eyes and they lit up when he saw me.

“Oh!” he exclaimed as I opened the glass door and stepped into the shower to join him. “Hey,” he smiled. 

“Hey, baby,” I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him as the hot shower stream dripped down between our bodies. 

Frank draped his arms around my neck and sighed lightly into the kiss as he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I slid my hands down his wet back until they were cupping his cute ass. 

“Missed you,” Frank said softly against my lips. 

“Missed you, too,” I said. 

“How was your day?” he asked sweetly as we let go of each other.

“It was okay. I had a bunch of tedious meetings to go to and paperwork to do for a complicated case my team is working on. I’m just glad it’s the weekend now and I get to spend time with you,” I replied. “What’d you do today?” I asked, pouring some shower gel onto the palm of my hand.

“I slept in ‘til like noon and then I basically just laid in bed and went on my phone. I talked to Jamia for a bit and then watched The Food Network—there was a _Chopped_ marathon on,” he said. “I...I also quit my job,” he said, looking down at his feet, causing a lock of his hair to fall in front of his eyes.

I looked at Frank with a surprised expression on my face as I washed my armpits. “You quit your job? What made you do that?” I asked curiously.

Frank shrugged and looked up at me again. “I told my boss I really wanted to work in the kitchen doing _anything_, and asked if she’d let me switch and she basically told me no because they’re already fully staffed back there and I don’t have any experience working in a kitchen. So, I quit,” he said. 

“It feels like a waste of time being a server when I really want to be a chef. I thought that job would be a stepping stone to getting into the kitchen but I guess that’s not how it works. I told her I could show her how well I can cook but she wouldn’t even give me a chance.

“Besides all of that, I just can’t deal with seeing Ryan at work all the time anymore... He’s always talking shit about you in the break room and stuff and telling me things about your past relationship that I just don’t fucking wanna hear. Being around him makes me feel guilty and insecure and I just can’t deal with that anymore on top of everything else I’m dealing with,” he finished.

“Frankie, I had no idea you were going through that. I’m so sorry. You should have told me,” I said gently. 

“It’s not your fault,” Frank said, shaking his head. “And the only reason I didn’t tell you is because I thought it would upset you...being reminded of him.”

“The only thing that upsets me about it is that you had to listen to that shit for an entire month,” I said, shaking my head. I could only imagine the things that Ryan had said about me after what I’d done to him. I never wanted to know. “Tell me what else you’re dealing with right now, Frankie—I don’t want you to go through anything alone. Just talk to me...I want to be there for you,” I said attentively, taking one of his hands in mine.

Frank looked at me lovingly and squeezed my hand a little. “Well there’s that stuff with my parents, which you already know about,” he began. “And also lately I’ve been feeling like all my friends have their shit figured out and I’m the only one without a solid plan for the future. Even after I get a new job I feel like I’ll never be able to afford to go to culinary school and I’ll never be able to work in a Michelin star restaurant,” he said.

“Frankie...you _just_ finished high school, like, not even two months ago. None of your friends have all their shit figured out—trust me,” I assured him. 

“It might seem like they do right now because they might all getting ready to move away for college and whatnot and you’ve been hearing about all of their plans for weeks now...but honestly, most of them are just going to college and studying academics to please their parents or because they feel like they have to in order to fit in or something. 

“Like me, for example. My dad is a very successful lawyer and at a young age it was basically decided for me that I was going to follow in his footsteps—so I did. Not Mikey, though. The middle child decided to go his own way and become a freelance writer. Kaila, on the other hand, went to law school just to prove to my dad that girls can be successful lawyers, too (which she is), and that they don’t have to stay at home looking pretty for their husbands, like my mom did. 

“You’re doing what a lot of people don’t have the courage to do: you’re following your heart. And if you’re really passionate about something, things just have a way of falling into place for you. I wouldn’t worry about it. Just enjoy your life right now. Don’t worry about getting another job right away; this is probably the only time in your life that you won’t have any real responsibilities. Just enjoy it.” 

Frank smiled. “You always know what to say to make me feel better, Gerard,” he said, coming close to me and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I wrapped one of my arms firmly around his small waist and pulled him closer to my body with our lips still pressed together, moving soft and slow as we swapped saliva. Less than a minute later Frank’s dick was hard and pressing up against mine as we made out. 

With one hand still holding onto his waist I took the other hand and spread his ass cheeks a bit, finding his tight little hole and rubbing my fingers against it. His hole felt amazing; I wanted to fuck him so bad as I rubbed on it. Frank started squirming a bit and whimpering against my lips as I played with his hole and I could tell he was ready for me. 

“I want that dick...” he said in a low voice after parting our lips, looking up at me with his sexy, lust-filled hazel eyes.

I laughed a bit, enjoying how hot he looked right then, begging to be filled up with my dick. “I’m not gonna fuck you yet,” I said, looking right back at him. I suddenly slipped a finger inside him and he drew a breath in sharply and then moaned it out breathily as his eyes slipped shut. I tried to hide the pleased little smirk that crept across my lips as I watched his sexy facial expressions; I didn’t want him to know just exactly what he did to me. 

“Please?” Frank whined, pouting a little and pressing himself even closer up against my body.

“I just wanna watch you squirm some more...love seeing you like this...so fucking sexy,” I said between kisses as I continued to finger his asshole.

“You just love teasing my hole, don’t you?” Frank whispered sensually against my lips, gently pulling at the hair at the nape of my neck and sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

“Yeah, I could do this all day,” I nodded. I suddenly entered him sharply with two fingers and curled them in a beckoning motion while I repeatedly thrusted them deep inside him, massaging his prostate. 

Frank’s eyes slipped shut and he threw his head back. “Oh, _fuck_...” he moaned.

I placed open-mouthed kisses up along his throat, up the side of his jaw, and to his ear... “You like that?” I whispered to him.

Frank brought his head forward, opened his eyes and nodded. “Yeah; feels amazing,” he said. “I wanna blow you so bad, Gerard...I need it,” Frank said, smirking a bit.

“Goddamn...” I chuckled, biting my bottom lip as my rock-hard dick started throbbing. I slowly pulled my two fingers out of him and removed my arm from around his waist and started stroking my dick a bit just to release some of the tension that was building. 

Frank couldn’t take his eyes off of my hard dick while I touched myself, and soon he was getting onto his knees in front of me. The shower stream was getting him in the face while he was kneeling there, so I turned off the faucet. Suddenly it was quiet except for the sounds of water trickling down the drain, the low hum of the bathroom fan, and our soft but quick breaths. 

Frank was looking up at me with silent expectancy; his face was close enough to my dick that I lightly tapped the tip of it against his bottom lip a few times from where I stood in front of him, revealing the pink colour of his inner lip a little bit with every tap.

“What are you waiting for?” I asked, smirking because I could tell he wanted to play some sort of kinky game with me. “You want me to give you permission to suck it?” I guessed, raising an eyebrow.

“Sort of,” Frank replied. He licked his lips and tasted my dickhead a bit with the tip of his tongue, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body and making me shudder in the best way. I pulled my dick out of reach of his mouth and slapped it playfully against his cheek a few times, _tsk-tsk_’ing and making him fucking blush and smile the cutest smile up at me. 

I couldn’t stop the smile that was starting to spread across my own face. “God, you’re adorable,” I said with a little laugh as I looked down at him. “I’ll literally do whatever you want, baby, just tell me...” I said, stroking my dick again.

Frank was still looking up at me with those beautiful, innocent eyes and I could tell he was a little embarrassed about what he said next. “I want you to boss me around and stuff...and I want you to forbid me from coming until you say I’m allowed to.”

“That sounds really hot, baby...” I said. I grasped Frank’s face firmly underneath his jaw with one hand as he continued to look up at me and I held my dick up to his lips with the other hand. “Open your mouth, sweetheart,” I said. Frank did as I said, still looking up at me, and I fed him my dick, first letting him lap up the small bead of milky-white pre-cum that had collected on the head before he took the rest of my length into his mouth and deep-throated me. 

“_Fuck_...” I groaned when I felt the head of my dick hit the back of his throat the first time. My head went back and my eyes slipped shut and my hand found the back of Frank’s head. I tangled my fingers in his dripping wet hair as I held his head down for a few seconds, my body engulfed in the ecstasy of feeling his entire throat contracting around my dick each time he swallowed. 

Frank’s hands came up and grasped the front of my thighs and I immediately pulled his head up by his hair so he could get some air. I pulled his hair back with enough force to make him look up at me but not enough force to be painful, and I saw that his eyes were watery from gagging. He was breathing quickly and shallowly and there was a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip of my dick which I found incredibly sexy. 

“You okay?” I asked, smiling down at him.

Frank nodded confidently. “You know I would tell you if I wasn’t,” he said breathily. “I love when you choke me with that big dick, Daddy,” he added with a playful smirk. 

“Damn...so naughty, boy,” I smirked back. 

I pushed his head forward until my dick was in his mouth again, making him moan around my firm length. The way my dick felt when his throat relaxed and opened up for me again was euphoric and made me even more eager to fuck him.

“Yeah, Frankie...just like that,” I breathed out. My hand was still tangled in his hair with a firm grasp on his locks and I started fucking his throat, making him gag and sputter around my dick. I pulled out after a moment to let him catch his breath again and he looked up at me, panting with saliva running down his chin. 

“Do you like this, Daddy?” Frank asked, looking up at me expectantly.

“Yes, baby,” I nodded, looking down at him and stroking his hair gently. “You’re doing so well. Now put it back in your mouth...”

Frank took my dick back into his mouth and twisted his hand up and down the shaft as he sucked hard on the head. 

“Oh fuck, baby...so good,” I moaned, putting my hand on the back of Frank’s neck. He was looking up at me while he pleasured my dick and I couldn’t take my eyes off him; he looked so sexy as he eagerly sucked me off. “I’m gonna come all over your pretty face,” I breathed out, tightening my grip at the back of his neck.

Frank let my dick fall from his mouth after that. “Daddy, don’t come yet, please...” he begged, pouting a bit. I knew he wanted me to fuck him.

I hooked my hands underneath his armpits and pulled him to his feet, immediately wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him hard on the mouth. We made out for a while until I pulled back.

“Let’s go to the bed, come on...” I said.

I took Frank’s hand and led him out into the bedroom where he got onto the bed while I grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer.

“On your back,” I ordered, flipping open the cap on the bottle of lube. 

Frank did as I said and lay down on his back with his knees pulled back and ass spread open for me revealing his pretty hole which was already gaping a little from when I’d fingered him in the shower. I coated my dick with a generous amount of the clear, watery lubricant and then turned towards Frank. I grabbed his thighs firmly and pulled him towards me so that his ass was closer to the edge of the bed. I got a bit more lube on my fingers and rubbed two of them against Frank’s hole, pressing into him until I entered him, spreading him open even more. 

“Mmm, Daddy...” Frank moaned, looking up at me. “I need your big dick inside me so bad,” he said.

“I just wanna play with your pussy a little...it’s so fucking pretty, boy,” I said.

I shoved my fingers inside him as deep as I could and twisted them around repeatedly, making him cry out and arch his back as I pressed against his sweet spot over and over. I watched his face the entire time; I loved seeing him so needy for me.

“Daddy...oh my God...” Frank moaned. His toes were curling and his body was tense as I fingered his ass. His dick was rock hard and flushed pink, lying against his belly with a little bit of clear pre-cum leaking out from the tip. “Please fuck me, Daddy, please...I need your cock,” Frank begged.

I couldn’t tease him anymore; I pulled my fingers out of him and pressed the head of my dick against his hole until it opened up, engulfing my dickhead with tightness and warmth. 

“Daddy, fuck...you’re so big...” Frank whimpered, looking up at me. He brought one of his hands down to his asshole so he could feel my dick entering him. “Your dick feels so good...”

“Daddy’s gonna fucking gape your pretty hole, boy,” I said, putting my hands on his thighs as I suddenly thrust my dick into him sharply, entering him all the way.

“_Fuck_...” Frank cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back.

I took his dick in my hand and started stroking it as I fucked into him hard. “Don’t you dare come until I give you permission,” I said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank said breathily. 

I started fucking his hole faster and deeper making him whimper and moan uncontrollably as he laid beneath me. I felt the tip of his dick leaking more and more pre-cum as I jerked him off and I brought my hand up to my mouth to taste some of it. 

“Touch yourself,” I ordered him, putting my hands on his neck and squeezing. Frank started jerking himself off as I fucked and choked him. “Don’t fucking come til I say,” I reiterated, still fucking into him hard.

“Daddy...” Frank moaned, looking up at me as he touched himself. I could tell he was loving this. “Daddy, you fuck me so good...” he said.

“Is this ass mine, sweet boy?” I made another sharp thrust against his prostate, making him squirm and moan, and tightened my grip on his throat.

“Yes, this ass is all yours, Daddy,” Frank nodded, biting his lip. I could tell he was getting close. “All fucking yours...”

“Yeah? Come for me, baby...come for Daddy,” I said. 

I took my hands off his throat and looked down at him as he jerked himself off while my dick was still pounding deep into his ass. It wasn’t long before his body tensed up and thin ropes of white semen began spurting up out of his dick and onto his belly as he moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Daddy...” Frank moaned and whimpered, breathing hard and still shuddering every now and then with his dick still in his hand. He almost sounded like he was gonna cry from how good he felt from coming and it made me so fucking hot. 

“You’re such a good boy, Frankie,” I praised, slowly pulling my dick out of him. I leaned forward and licked the white cum off his belly before kissing him and making him taste himself and swallow it all. I got onto the bed, straddling his body so that my dick was pointing at his face, and started jerking myself off, knowing I wasn’t going to last very long before I shot my big load onto his face.

“Come all over my face, Daddy. Give it to me...please. I want your cum so bad,” Frank said below me, urging me towards my orgasm.

Frank’s dirty talk sent me over the edge and I groaned as my body tensed up and my semen squirted out onto his face.

“Mmm, that’s so fucking hot, Daddy...” Frank said, looking up at me and licking the cum off his lips as I panted above him, squeezing the last few drops of cum out onto his cheek.

I shoved my dick into his mouth, forcing him to suck the head clean, and then pulled out and swiped my cum off his cheeks and chin with my dick and made him suck on it again so he got to taste more of it, which I knew he enjoyed. I lifted his head up and made him deep throat my sensitive dick until he gagged on it.

I pulled out of his mouth and got off him and lay down on the bed; he moved his body so that he was lying next to me. Frank smiled and I leaned over and kissed him as I gently rubbed his shoulder.

“I love you so much, Frankie,” I said softly against his lips.

“I love you, too, Gerard,” Frank said back.

“Let’s go rinse off in the shower and then get ready; our dinner reservation is in an hour,” I smiled.


	14. Thanksgiving

**Thursday, November 24th**

“So you’re absolutely sure about not joining your parents for dinner tonight?” I asked Frank as I drove, turning to my right to look at him where he sat beside me in the passenger seat of my car. 

We were on our way to my parents’ mansion in Wilmington for their annual Thanksgiving Day dinner, which was basically the only time besides Christmas that my whole family got together. My grandparents, aunts, uncles, siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews—most of whom I hadn’t seen since last holiday season—would all be there. 

Frank had declined his parents’ invitation to dinner at their place on the grounds that he still didn’t want to see them. Besides, Jamia hadn’t been able to make it home for the holiday from the University of Ottawa where she’d been studying and living on campus since the beginning of September, and seeing her would have been the only reason Frank would have gone. 

Earlier that month I’d convinced Frank to submit an application to Le Cordon Bleu Ottawa just to see what would happen. Frank showed immense potential in culinary arts and I just wanted to see him doing something he was passionate about. To fulfill the application requirements he’d written a letter of motivation, completed the application form, updated his resumé, and obtained his high school transcript. He’d submitted his completed application by mail a few days earlier and had been reluctant to let me pay the nearly $400 application fee for him but I insisted on it, assuring him that I was happy to help and that I would also take care of the tuition if he was accepted into the program—he almost cried when I told him that.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Frank nodded. “I really want to meet your family and this is the perfect way for me to just meet them all at once,” he said.

“Okay,” I nodded, holding back any further thoughts I had on the situation.

A few nights earlier I’d suggested that Frank go visit his parents, whom he hadn’t seen since early August. He refused and we had an argument about it which ended with Frank in tears saying that I was on their side and not on his, and me apologizing profusely. Needless to say, I wasn’t particularly eager to probe the subject at that moment.

I soon pulled into my parents’ seemingly endless paved driveway and parked among the fully loaded Range Rovers, BMWs and the like. Frank got out of the car first, carrying a bouquet of fresh flowers that he was going to give to my mom. I got out after him, taking his hand in mine when I met him at the other side of the car. If Frank was nervous about meeting my family, he didn’t show it one bit as we walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell and looked over at Frank while we waited. 

“You look nice,” I said to him. He was wearing a white, collared shirt underneath a grey Ralph Lauren sweater (which I’d bought for him) with fitted khaki pants and black classic Vans.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “So do you. I love that shirt on you.”

I momentarily looked down at my fitted short sleeve button up shirt with red floral print that I was wearing with black slacks, then back up at Frank.

“Thank you,” I smiled back just as the front door swung open to reveal my mom standing there.

She was wearing a full face of makeup and a very elegant burgundy dress with silver high heels, diamond drop earrings and an impressive gold bracelet. She always dressed to impress.

“Hey, Mom,” I beamed when I saw her. 

“Gerard!” Mom exclaimed with a smile. “Come in, sweetheart. It’s so nice to see you,” she said, motioning for us to step inside. 

I gave her a hug as we went inside and then she kissed my cheek before shutting the door behind us. 

“It’s nice to see you, too,” I said as we stood in the grand foyer. “Mom, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Frank. Frank, this is my mom, Donna,” I said.

“Hi, Donna, it’s so nice to meet you,” Frank smiled, shaking her hand. “These are for you,” he said, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

“It’s lovely to meet you, too, Frank. And these flowers are beautiful; thank you so much, sweetie,” she smiled. “I need to finish cooking dinner, but the others are socializing in the family room if you’d like to join them in there,” Mom said.

I nodded and we walked down the hall towards the family room where most of the others were gathered. It was a large, open concept room so the ladies cooking in the kitchen were visible from where the rest of the family was. The football game was on and there were about twenty of my relatives in the room: some were watching the game, others were standing around talking, and a few of my younger second cousins were running through the house emitting high-pitched squeals as they played.

“Hey, Gerard’s here!” my 30-year-old cousin Simon called out from his spot on the couch when he saw me. 

I said a general hello to everyone before I went around the room to greet my relatives individually and to introduce Frank to them all. My dad greeted me stiffly like he always did, not sure whether to hug me or shake my hand (we ended up in a weird “hug-shake”) and awkwardly said hello to Frank after I introduced them to each other. He was the type of insecure straight guy who didn’t know how to interact with gay people without getting all weird and uncomfortable. He would never admit to being homophobic even though it was blatantly obvious that he was.

We got to Mikey and he took one look at Frank and then looked at me with a disapproving look.

“You never did stop seeing him after that morning I caught you guys together, did you?” he said. 

“You really want to do this _now_, Mikey...?” I said.

He shook his head. “You’re the absolute worst,” he said, walking away. 

Frank and I gave each other a look and then continued making our way around the room.

“Hey, I know you...” Kayleigh smiled at Frank when we finally got over to her. In her arms she was holding Natasha who was wearing the cutest pink dress.

“Hey, Kayleigh. It’s nice to see you again,” Frank smiled back, giving her a one-armed side hug.

“It’s nice to see you, too, Frank,” Kaila said.

“Oh my God, Natasha has grown so much since I last saw her,” Frank said, emphatically. “Can I please hold her?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Kayleigh chuckled, carefully placing her daughter in Frank’s arms. 

“Oh, you’re such a sweetheart, yes you are...” Frank cooed over Natasha as he held her. She was making typical infant noises and then she smiled at Frank and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world (which it kinda was). “How old is she now?” he asked.

“She just had her first birthday last week,” Kayleigh said.

“Oh! If I had known I would have gotten her a birthday gift,” Frank said.

Kayleigh and I watched them interact for a bit and when Frank went to take a seat on a chair with Natasha, Kayleigh turned to look at me.

“So, Frank definitely wants a baby. I can tell,” she said, smiling.

I laughed, partly because that was the last thing I’d expected her to say, and partly because of how incredibly surprised I was that the idea of raising a kid with Frank made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hadn’t ever really thought about it until that moment. “I highly doubt that; he’s only eighteen-years-old.”

Kayleigh shrugged. “Maybe not right now, but I can tell he definitely wants one,” she said. “Have you even talked to him about the future?”

I shook my head. “I’ve been pretty hesitant to bring up things like that so early...I don’t want to scare him away or overwhelm him.”

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. “How long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been seeing each other for 9 months but have only been dating exclusively for about 5 months.” 

Kayleigh nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess it’s still early, but I mean, you’re turning 32 in less than a month; you guys should really start talking about some of that stuff if you’re serious about each other. Especially with that age gap,” she said. 

“I’m definitely serious about Frank,” I said, smiling as I looked across the room at him. He was sitting with Natasha on his lap while talking to Simon. “I just want him to enjoy being a teenager. I don’t want him to have to think about all these adult things too quickly.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Kayleigh nodded. “But on the other hand, he needs to consider that dating an older guy means he will have to deal with some real-life adult stuff at a younger age than most people. Right now it seems like he’s just living the fantasy of having a sugar daddy.”

I laughed again. “_Sugar daddy_?” I reiterated.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “Come on, I _know_ you spoil him, Gerard, don’t even pretend.”

I shrugged. “Yeah, you’re not wrong,” I said. “You know, sometimes I worry that he’ll eventually want to be with someone closer to his age,” I admitted.

“Have you told him that?”

“God, no,” I said, shaking my head. 

“Gerard, you need to tell him. That’s how relationships grow. You can’t just keep everything bottled up,” Kayleigh said.

I sighed. “I know. I will,” I said, nodding. “Thanks.”

“Of course. You know you can always talk to me about anything,” she smiled.

Mom soon called the family to the large dinner table and we began the Thanksgiving feast, which consisted of the traditional favourites that we all loved like turkey with gravy and cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie for dessert. Frank offered to help feed Natasha as she sat in her high chair at the table, and I couldn’t help admiring how attentive he was to her. Kayleigh kept giving me knowing glances as I looked on, and it made me smile. 

The evening was quite enjoyable; there were lots of jokes and laughs at the dinner table and old family stories being re-told for the umpteenth time. It was nice and made me wish that we all got together more often outside of major holidays.

Everyone who hadn’t helped prepare dinner helped to clean up the kitchen and do dishes after dinner. After that, people started to head home at around 8 o’ clock in the evening, including Frank and I. 

When we got home to my condo Frank and I were both beginning to feel the Thanksgiving dinner “hangover” setting in. We went into the bedroom where I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt and Frank changed into a band T-shirt and boxers. Then we went back out into the living room I sat down on the couch and stretched out my legs and Frank came over to join me with a blanket and sat down between my legs, leaning back against my chest and body and laying the blanket out over our legs.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” I asked Frank as he snuggled himself back against my body.

“Yeah, I did have a good time. Your family was so kind to me,” Frank said. “I wish I could have helped with the cooking; your parents’ kitchen is amazing. Actually, their entire house is amazing—what I saw of it at least.”

“Yeah, that house is beautiful,” I agreed. “We could have a house like that one day, if you wanted...”

“Really, Gerard?” Frank said, turning slightly to look back at me.

“Yeah, really,” I said. “I’m not sure whether or not you want kids some day, but if we did have any I’d definitely buy us a house like that to raise them in.”

Frank smiled warmly and then kissed me on the cheek. “I definitely want kids some day—I always have,” he said.

I smiled, realizing that Kayleigh had read him absolutely correctly.


	15. Envelope

**Friday, December 2nd**

Chicago had gotten its first heavy snowfall of the winter season earlier that week and it was still coming down hard that evening which had made my commute home from work a little longer than usual. I’d just gotten in and decided to check my mailbox in the lobby of my building which I’d been forgetting to do for the past few days. I unlocked and opened my mailbox and pulled out several envelopes, looking through the bills disinterestedly until I came across a white envelope with the Le Cordon Bleu symbol in the top left corner which was addressed to “Mr. Frank Iero.”

My face lit up and I smiled as I closed and locked my mailbox, eager to get upstairs to my apartment and give the envelope to Frank to open. I had a gut feeling that he’d been accepted into the program he’d applied to last week and I couldn’t wait for us both to find out together.

The elevator finally got me up to my apartment on the twentieth floor and I opened the door to find Frank standing in front of the stove stirring a steaming saucepan full of something that smelled and looked delicious. He looked really sexy wearing a fitted black T-shirt with designer jeans that showed off his perfect ass. A Food Network reality show (_Top Chef_, maybe?) was playing loudly on the television while he cooked.

“Hey, there you are,” Frank smiled at me as I shut the front door.

“Hey, sweetheart,” I smiled back. I slipped my shoes off and tossed the mail onto the counter before going over to my boy and pulling him into a tight hug from behind, enjoying the feeling of his smaller body pressing up against mine. “Missed you,” I said softly into the crook of his neck before planting a kiss there and taking in his familiar scent.

“Missed you, too, babe,” Frank said sweetly. He tapped the wooden spoon he was stirring the sauce with on the edge of the pan and then set it down on a plate next to the stovetop before spinning around in my arms to face me. 

I kissed him eagerly, tasting whatever he’d been cooking on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me back and matching my intensity. We made out for a minute or so, just enjoying each other, until Frank pulled away to look over his shoulder and check on what he had on the stove.

“Shit!” he said, twisting out of my embrace to turn around completely and continue stirring the bubbling contents of the saucepan on the stovetop. 

“Is it okay?” I asked, placing a hand on his hip affectionately.

“Yeah, I saved it,” he said, looking back at me with a pleased look on his face. “So, how was your day?” he asked.

“Work was good; we landed a big account this afternoon. Traffic was shitty again ‘cause of the snow,” I replied as I took off my coat. I hung it over the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen island before sitting down on it. “How was your day?” I asked, grabbing the remote off the countertop and turning down the unnecessarily loud volume of the television.

“It was good. I found some new recipes, went for a walk by the lake and Facetime’d with Jamia for an hour between her classes. I miss her so fucking much,” Frank said.

“Aww, well I’m glad you two are still keeping in touch as much as you can. It’s tough living hours away from your best friend.”

Frank nodded. “Hey, I was thinking about your birthday today,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at me as he changed the subject. “It’s exactly two weeks away.”

“Yeah, and what about it?” I chuckled. At my age my birthday was more depressing than anything—I hadn’t made a big fuss about celebrating my birthday since I turned 21. 

“Is there anything special you want to do to celebrate? Or is there anything you really want for your birthday?” Frank asked.

“Just spending time with you would be nice,” I said honestly. “I’m not exactly stoked to be turning 32...” Just saying the number out loud almost made me shudder. 

A timer started beeping and Frank turned it off before bending over to open the oven and take something out—I couldn’t help checking out his cute ass in those tight jeans he was wearing as he did so.

“32 is so young, Gerard,” Frank said, standing up straight again and setting down the hot pan he’d taken out from the oven. “Besides, you still look like you’re in your 20s.”

I laughed, thinking about how sweet he was. “How long ‘til you’re done cooking?” I asked.

“I’m just about done now,” he replied. “I made butternut squash ravioli with a brown butter sauce. There’s also leeks, green apples, spiced pecans, sweety peppers, goat cheese, and crisp sage on top.”

“God, that sounds incredible, Frankie,” I said emphatically. My mouth literally started to water a little just hearing him describe the dish. “Thank you,” I said. 

Frank turned around and smiled, looking pleased as he walked over to me where I sat on the other side of the island. I held out my arms and he walked into them, letting me wrap them around him and kiss him again.

“You spoil me, baby...cooking for me every night,” I whispered against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love cooking for my man,” he said sweetly, stroking my hair and making me smile.

I pulled away after a moment, remembering something. “Hey, I checked the mail when I got home today—something came for you,” I said, gesturing to the white Le Cordon Bleu envelope that was on the counter in front of me where I sat. 

Frank slid the envelope towards himself and read the front of it. I chuckled as I watched his expression turn from indifference to sheer excitement.

“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. “It’s finally here and now I’m too nervous to open it...” he laughed.

“Come on, you can do it...” I encouraged. 

Frank took a deep breath and looked down, studying the envelope. “I might cry if I don’t get in...but then again, I might cry if I _do_ get in,” he said thoughtfully.

I laughed. “Baby, just open it,” I said gently, smiling. 

Frank sighed and looked at me nervously before beginning to carefully tear open the sealed envelope. He gave me another nervous look once it was opened and I motioned for him to continue. He slowly pulled out a folded, white piece of paper from the envelope and at that point I started to get nervous _for_ him. I knew how passionate he was about culinary arts and how badly he wanted to get into this program, and I wanted nothing more than to see his dreams become a reality. Frank unfolded the piece of paper and began to read:

“November 28, 2011

Dear Mr. Frank IERO,

Thank you for your enquiry regarding the school **LE CORDON BLEU**.

We are pleased to inform you that your application **Grande Diplôme de Cuisine et de Pâtisserie program** has been accepted from April 6 to December 21...”

Frank and I suddenly looked at each other with big, excited grins on our faces. “Oh my God!” we both exclaimed at the same time. I got up from my chair and hugged him tightly.

“I got in! I can’t believe it!” Frank cried, wrapping his arms around me.

“Congratulations, Frankie! I’m so proud of you,” I smiled, pulling back to give him a kiss. 

“Thank you so much, babe,” Frank beamed. “I still can’t believe I got in—it feels so surreal. I’ve wanted this for years...”

“I know you have. You should be so proud of yourself; you’re only 18 and you just got accepted into one of the best culinary schools in the world!”

“I know...how crazy is that?!” he grinned. “Ahh, I’m so fucking excited!” he said, nearly bouncing with joy.

I absolutely loved seeing Frank like this...so _happy_. It made me want to do everything I could to make him feel like this more often.

“The program starts on my birthday,” he said, looking at the acceptance letter again. “Shit, there’s only like, 4 months until I start. I have so much to figure out before then, like where I’m gonna live...”

“We’ll figure all of that out together, baby—don’t stress about it. Just enjoy this moment,” I said, sitting down at the island again. “You should tell your parents pretty soon, don’t you think?”

Frank nodded. “Yeah, it’s probably a good idea to let them know I’ll be moving to Canada for 9 months,” he laughed. “Maybe we could go see them together sometime next week?”

“Sure,” I nodded in agreement. 

Frank smiled and leaned in to give me a gentle kiss on the lips, squeezing himself between my knees while I sat on the chair. I kissed him back and pulled him in closer to me by the hips, soon moving my hands down to cup his ass as he draped his arms around my neck. 

“I love you, Gerard,” he said with our foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you, too, Frankie,” I said, and I couldn’t help but smile as I said it because I felt so fucking lucky to have him by my side. “...so much,” I added, kissing him again. 

Frank slid his hands down my back and sides until they were resting on my thighs and then he started slowly rubbing them up and down as we made out, getting closer to my crotch each time. I could feel my dick starting to get hard. I squeezed his ass, causing him to part our lips and let out a soft, sexy moan, and I looked down at his lips; they were shiny with saliva and pink and puffy from the suction of our kissing. I looked up and met his gorgeous hazel eyes; he was already looking at me.

“You’re so beautiful, baby...” I told him, making him smile and blush. 

“You’re the sweetest,” he said before kissing me again.

I reached my hand down between us and felt how hard Frank’s dick was already, his bulge restrained by his tight jeans.

“That can’t be comfortable,” I said, smirking against his lips as I rubbed him. 

Frank laughed a little and looked down at my hand on him. “No, it really isn’t,” he said, biting his bottom lip, obviously turned on.

“Come on...” I said, standing up and taking his hand in mine. Frank looked up at me and I led him by the hand down the hall to the bedroom where I immediately unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans—he wasn’t wearing underwear—freeing his constrained erection as I tugged the fabric down his legs. 

I gently pushed him backwards onto the king sized bed and got on top of him, between his legs. We started making out messily—his hands were tangling in my hair, my hands were all over his body, and our hips were grinding against each other’s. Frank’s hand slid down between us and started fumbling with the top button on my pants, eager to get them off me. 

I decided to help him out. I sat back on my knees and undid my pants, pulling them down to my lower thighs along with my boxers and letting my own hard dick spring free. I took off my shirt and then moved to lie on top of Frank again but he put his arms out to stop me, pressing his hands against my chest.

“What?” I asked, smirking as I noticed the mischievous expression on his face.

“I really wanna top you...” he said, blushing. “Would you let me?”

I laughed a bit, surprised. “Where did this come from?” I asked, lying down next to him on the bed and pulling my pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

Frank was still blushing and started awkwardly playing with the hem of his shirt. “I dunno...I’ve been thinking about it for a while but was too embarrassed to ask,” he said. “I just wanna see what it’s like to fuck you...I think it’d be really hot...” he said, looking up at me as he said the last part.

My stomach did flip flops just thinking about Frank fucking my ass. He was right: it _would_ be really hot, and I couldn’t believe we hadn’t done it already. I was a little nervous just ‘cause I hadn’t bottomed in years, but I was definitely willing to try it with him. 

“So, you wanna fuck me, huh?” I smirked, facing him as I leaned up on one elbow.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling shyly. “Can I?”

“Yeah, go for it,” I said, leaning down to kiss him.

Frank kissed me back and placed his hand on the back of my neck, gently pulling me down closer to him. 

“Lie on your back,” he said after a while of making out. 

I lay flat on my back with my head on one of the large, fluffy pillows, passively stroking my dick while Frank got off the bed momentarily to grab the small bottle of lube out of the bedside table drawer.

“Spread your legs, babe,” he said as he got back onto the bed.

I did as he said, feeling so exposed and unfamiliar with the position I was in with my knees pulled in close to my chest and my ass spread open for Frank.

Frank pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor before flipping open the cap on the bottle. “You’re so sexy, babe...” he whispered, looking down at my hole. “Can’t wait to stretch you out.”

I felt myself blushing a little—I definitely wasn’t used to this, and it showed. Frank was on his knees in front of me, coating his fingers with the clear lubricant as I watched him. I suddenly felt his moist fingers begin rubbing against my tight hole and I let out a pleasant moan at the feeling of being touched there. The muscles around my hole were contracting and relaxing beneath his touch and I’d forgotten how good it felt.

Frank started caressing my inner thigh with his free hand as we stared each other down intensely. “Can I finger you now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

A moment later I felt one of Frank’s lubed fingers enter me slowly and start moving back and forth, in and out of my hole. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of my asshole being fingered by my boyfriend.

“You okay?” he asked, looking down at me attentively.

“Yeah, feels so good,” I assured him. “You can put another one in and really go for it,” I said. I was eager to feel the sweet rush of my prostate being stimulated.

I soon felt the pleasant stretch and slight sting of two fingers entering my asshole, and I reached down to stroke my dick back and forth slowly as Frank fingered me. He started slow, letting me get used to the feeling, and then he started getting really deep, curling his fingers inside me as he thrusted them into me quickly.

“Oh, _fuck_...” I groaned, arching my back as I finally felt that warm, pleasant sensation of my sweet spot being brushed against by Frank’s fingers. I looked up at him and he had this pleased yet concentrated expression on his face as he fingered me.

“Is that good, babe? Right there?” he asked, looking down at me and keeping his fingers in that same spot that was making me squirm beneath him.

“Yeah, feels so fucking good, baby...” I said breathily, looking up at him and continuing to touch myself.

“God, you look so fucking hot right now, Gerard,” he said, squeezing my inner thigh hard as he fucked his fingers into me. I could tell he was loving this as much as I was.

Frank suddenly thrust his fingers into me the deepest he’d gone yet, and just kept them inside, holding them there and rubbing them firmly against my sweet spot which felt absolutely amazing.

“_Fuck_, Frankie...oh my God...” I moaned, arching my back again and squeezing my eyes shut as I grabbed fistfuls of the blanket beneath me with both hands. Frank didn’t let up at all and I felt like I was gonna come from the amount of intense stimulation he was giving my prostate.

“Yeah, babe? You like that?” Frank said teasingly. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a slight smirk on his face as he pleasured my ass, clearly enjoying what he was doing to me.

“Fuck, yes...so good...” I nodded, still grabbing at the blankets. “I’m gonna come too quickly if you keep going...” I warned him. I really didn’t want him to stop but I was also eager for him to fuck me and make me come from that.

I let out a pleasant groan as Frank withdrew his fingers from inside me, leaving me feeling needy and eager to be filled up by his dick. 

“Damn, you’re fucking good at that,” I chuckled, watching him flip open the cap on the bottle of lube again and coat his dick with a generous amount of the clear, watery liquid. 

Frank smiled. “I learned from the best,” he said sweetly, making me laugh a bit. He tossed the bottle of lube down onto the bed and looked at me expectantly as if he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“How do you want me?” I asked gently. 

“Um...I guess on your back like this is fine,” he said. “I wanna be able to see your face while I’m inside you.”

I smiled and grabbed one of the pillows from beside me, stuffing it underneath my lower back to make it easier for Frank to fuck me. He positioned himself at my entrance with the front of his thighs pressed against my asscheeks and looked down at me.

“I’ll go slow. And just tell me if you want me to stop; I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said.

“Okay,” I nodded, looking up at him.

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my lips, giving me pleasant butterflies in my stomach, before getting back into position. I watched his concentrated expression as he guided his dick to my entrance with his hand and I felt myself instinctively tense up when he began pressing the head against my tight opening. 

I bit down on my bottom lip, suddenly feeling the painful sting of Frank’s dick stretching me open, and tried to relax my muscles more as he pressed against my sphincter. 

“You okay, babe?” Frank asked gently, looking down at me through a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“It’s definitely intense, but I’m good. Just keep going slow, just like that...” I said.

I took a few deep breaths as he continued to press into me and inhaled sharply when the head of his dick suddenly popped through my sphincter.

“Ahh...” I groaned softly. “Just hold still for a sec,” I said. Frank’s dick wasn’t super thick or anything but it had been a while since I’d had anything up there and I needed a moment to adjust.

“Okay,” he said, slowly rubbing my outer thighs up and down. 

I looked up at Frank and he was biting his lip; I could tell he was loving the feeling of my tightness around his dick for the first time. 

“Okay, you can keep going,” I nodded a moment later once I got used to the feeling. 

Frank continued pushing into me and it felt amazing now that the pain from the initial stretch had subsided. 

“Oh my God, babe...” he groaned pleasantly when he was all the way inside me. He was still biting his lip and had this intense, pleasure-filled expression on his face. 

I smiled knowingly. “Come here, baby...lie on top of me...” I said.

Frank lowered his body down so that our bodies were pressed together and I pulled him into a passionate kiss, tangling my fingers in his dark hair and wrapping my legs around his body. It felt absolutely amazing being close to him like this. He started thrusting his hips slowly at first and then worked up to a steady rhythm, sinking his dick deeper inside me each time.

“Your cock feels so fucking good inside me,” I breathed out against his lips as we made out. 

“God, you feel so good, too, babe...so fucking tight...I don’t think I’m gonna last too long...feels amazing,” Frank said, his breathing unsteady like he was trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Fuck me as hard as you want, Frankie,” I urged him, just wanting him to totally wreck me.

Frank lifted his body up a bit to start pounding his dick into my ass and I absolutely lost it, feeling his dick finally hit my prostate. 

“Oh, fuck yeah...” I moaned as Frank fucked into me hard, hitting my sweet spot over and over and making me feel like I could come without even touching my dick. “That’s the spot, baby,” I breathed out. 

I watched him as he fucked into me repeatedly, enjoying the way his sexy ab muscles contracted with every thrust of his hips and the expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

“Gerard, I’m gonna come...” Frank said just before I felt his body begin to tense up and shudder above me. “Holy _fuck_...” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and holding still as he shot his warm load deep inside me, his body still shuddering.

“Mmm, love watching you come for me...so sexy,” I said, pulling him down for a kiss, his dick still buried inside me. 

Frank was breathing hard and he laid his body down on top of me, resting his head against my chest.

“Oh my God...” he said breathily, chuckling a little. “That was amazing.”

“It definitely was,” I agreed, kissing the top of his head.

“Can I finger your ass again? Make you come?” he asked, kissing my chest.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

Frank lifted his body up and slowly pulled his dick out of me before sitting back on his knees and slipping two fingers inside me as I laid on my back with my legs still spread open and my knees pulled back. He immediately found my sweet spot and just went for it, getting his fingers nice and deep and rubbing them hard against my prostate. His fingers were making a soft squishing sound inside me from the cum that was still in there and it turned me on so much just knowing that he was fingering me with his own cum still in my ass.

“Fuck, you look so hot,” Frank said, almost to himself. “My cum is like, dripping out of you...”

I bit my lip as Frank’s fingers went especially deep suddenly, and then I felt him lean over and take my dick into his mouth, sucking me off as he fingered my asshole. I almost felt lightheaded from how good it felt to have both his fingers filling me up and his mouth on my dick at the same time.

“Goddamn, Frankie...you’re gonna make me fucking come...holy _shit_...” I moaned, arching my back against the bed and placing a hand on the back of his head as he sucked me. 

Frank moaned around my dick and started twisting his fingers inside me, making me squirm and sending me over the edge quickly.

“Oh my God, I’m gonna come...” I breathed out suddenly, grabbing a handful of Frank’s hair as I felt the familiar, pleasant and intense feeling brewing in my lower abdomen. 

Frank got his fingers even deeper inside me and rubbed them against my prostate hard as my body started to shudder from my intense orgasm, and I felt my asshole contracting hard around them as I shot my load into his mouth, moaning and cursing the entire time. 

Frank swallowed my cum and then pulled his lips off my dick before slowly pulling his fingers out of my ass. He lay down next to me and rested his head against my chest which was rising and falling rapidly as I panted. I felt totally spent and relaxed lying there with Frank in post-orgasmic bliss. 

We lay there in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and kissing every so often as we tangled in each other’s bodies. I almost fell asleep but Frank sweetly kissed me awake.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Hmm...incredible,” I said, smiling and nuzzling my face in his hair. “You were amazing.”

“Thanks, babe,” he smiled. “When was the last time you bottomed?”

“It’s been years...maybe three?”

“Shit,” Frank chuckled. “How come?”

“I dunno,” I said. “Probably a combination of being with people who were exclusively bottoms and just preferring to top.”

“Hmm. So not really a conscious decision.”

“Nah.”

Frank kissed my chest softly. “Wanna shower then eat?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, nodding. “Maybe later tonight we can go to a dessert café or something to celebrate?” I suggested.

Frank smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”


	16. New Year’s Eve

**Friday, December 16th**

**Frank**: _hey sexy, text me when ur leaving work_

**Frank**: _i wanna have ur bday dinner timed perfectly lol :)_

It was a quarter to six and I was still at the firm in my office as a light dusting of snow fell onto the Windy City streets below the eighth floor windows in front of my desk where I was sitting. It was already dark outside and the soft yellow glow of street lights were just barely illuminating the roads below. I set my phone down on the desktop just after replying to Frank’s text:

**Gerard**: _Aww. Love you, baby. I’m actually leaving now as there’s not much going on here. See you soon. _

I thought it was incredibly sweet of Frank to make me a special birthday dinner tonight. All I really wanted was to spend a quiet night in with my boy and I couldn’t wait to get out of the office to do just that. 

The workdays in the last couple weeks of December were usually pretty uneventful at the firm with no major deals taking place and not much going on in general with most of the senior executives off on winter holidays. I had been awarded a sizeable year end bonus that week and while I was trying to decide what to do with it, I was reminded of my plans to take Frank with me on vacation to Italy. I wasn't sure how we would fit the trip in with him starting culinary school in a few months, but whichever way it worked out I was going to make sure we went sometime in the new year. 

I was starting to think a lot about Frank going away to school in April—we both were. I could see it on Frank’s face whenever we mentioned it in passing; he was excited but at the same time he was definitely not looking forward to the time we’d be apart. It seemed like neither of us wanted to bring it up, even though we knew we should talk about it and what it would mean for us, because whether we liked it or not living apart for 9 months was going to be a huge adjustment and a real test of our relationship.

Frank and I had gone to see his parents last week and that had been...well, an experience, to put it simply. When we first arrived, Linda had tearfully begged Frank to move back home so persistently that between fending off her requests Frank had barely gotten a chance to announce to them that he’d been accepted into Le Cordon Bleu.

Both Cheech and Linda seemed happy about Frank getting into his school of choice but weary about me paying the nearly $48,000 tuition for the diploma program he’d been accepted into, not trusting that I wouldn’t make them pay me back if (and when, according to Linda) Frank and I broke up. I assured them that legally there was nothing that could obligate them to pay me back for any amount of tuition if that were to happen, and then—to my surprise—they actually sort of warmed up to the idea, asking Frank about his planned living arrangements and suggesting that he and Jamia share an apartment while they’re both attending school in Ottawa. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I was clearing off my desk and getting ready to leave the office for the day. I fished it out to read Frank’s latest message.

**Frank**: _love you king <3 _

I smiled to myself and headed towards the exit, saying good night on my way out to my assistant who was standing in front of the photocopier with a stack of files. I grabbed my coat off the rack before going out the door and starting home. The drive home was traffic-filled as it had been lately with the snow and ice on the roads, and I was relieved when I pulled into the underground parking garage of my building about 15 minutes later.

I got up to my apartment a few minutes later and when I opened the door I was surprised to find that all the lights were turned off inside but it smelled like Frank’s delicious cooking. Confused, I felt around for the light switch on the wall by the door and then flicked it on once I found it. 

“SURPRISE!!!” several voices exclaimed in unison.

I jumped and nearly had a heart attack when the lights came on, revealing Frank, Kayleigh, Natasha, Gabe and Lindsey all standing there in the apartment wearing party hats and laughing at the shocked expression that was on my face. 

“Oh my God!” I exclaimed, letting the door swing shut and clutching my chest, feeling my racing heart through the fabric of my winter coat. “I’m too old for this shit, you guys,” I said, laughing as Frank came over to me with a smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, babe,” he said as we embraced. 

“Thank you, Frankie,” I smiled and kissed him. “This is such a sweet surprise. Did you plan all this?” I asked, looking around as we parted.

There were colourful balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling and on the walls and someone had started playing background music from a Bluetooth speaker that was on the kitchen counter. I was still so shocked and I stood there at the door for a moment, processing what had just happened.

“Yeah, I had lots of help from Kayleigh though,” Frank replied.

“How surprised were you? Did you have any idea?” Lindsey asked.

“Oh I had absolutely no idea,” I said, slipping my shoes off as Frank went into the kitchen to tend to the food. “All Frank told me was that he was making dinner so I was under the impression that we were just gonna have a quiet night, just the two of us,” I said.

“Damn, so you came in expecting a candlelit dinner and romance and you got _us_... Sorry man,” Gabe said, making me and everyone else laugh. 

“Happy birthday, Bro,” Kayleigh said, coming over and giving me a hug while she held Natasha in her arms. 

“Thanks, Sis,” I said, hugging her back. “How’s my favourite niece?” I cooed, taking Natasha from Kayleigh and holding her in my arms. 

“Uh-cle Ger’d!” Natasha exclaimed in her high-pitched infant voice as I held her. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Mikey said he wanted to come but he had a “thing,”” Kayleigh said, rolling her eyes. 

“Of course he did...” I said sarcastically. Mikey and I had been less than close recently and I couldn’t pretend that it didn’t bother me. 

Frank was in the kitchen checking on something in the oven and our eyes met momentarily when he looked over his shoulder at me holding Natasha and smiled. 

My friends and my sister and I sat around drinking and talking and laughing while Frank served appetizers and dessert (he’d made his first cake: Queen Elizabeth cake—my favourite) and then Lindsey had to leave, and Gabe followed shortly after (telling me on his way out that Frank was “such a sweetheart” and that we were “amazing together”). Eventually it was just Kayleigh and I sitting at the kitchen island talking while Frank was asleep on the couch with Natasha who was lying on his chest with her eyes closed. It was an adorable sight and they both looked angelic.

“He’s going to be an amazing dad one day, G,” Kayleigh mused, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. “You say that like you’re positive we’re going to raise kids together.”

“Dude, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, okay? The only way you two aren’t ending up together is if you fuck it up somehow,” she smirked. 

I chuckled and looked over at Frank again, his chest rising and falling steadily with Natasha resting on top of it. “He’s fucking perfect for me,” I said. 

“God, I know,” Kayleigh smiled. “I’ve never seen you like this about anyone. Then again, no one you’ve dated has been quite like Frank.”

“He just got into culinary school—did he tell you?”

“Yeah, he did! Le Cordon Bleu—that’s amazing.”

“I know, I’m so proud of him,” I smiled. “He has to move to Canada for 9 months though,” I said.

Kayleigh nodded. “He told me that part, too,” she said. “How do you feel about that?”

I sighed. “I’m so incredibly excited for him, don’t get me wrong, but 9 months is a fucking long time, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Kayleigh nodded. “I can imagine it must be hard knowing there’s going to be things you’ll miss. Like, he’ll be turning 19 over there, right? That’s the legal drinking age there,” Kayleigh said. 

“Yeah...and his birthday is on the very same day his classes start,” I said. “Which means he’ll probably be out drinking and partying with Jamia and getting ogled at and hit on by other guys at clubs and stuff...”

“Gerard, come on,” Kayleigh laughed. “Don’t torture yourself by thinking shit like that.”

I smiled sheepishly. “Believe me, I know it’s fucking stupid but I just can’t stop worrying that he’ll fall for some young, hot French-Canadian guy while he’s over there.”

Kayleigh laughed again. “Bro, stop being so insecure and just talk to him about it. I promise you’ll feel so much better after you do,” Kayleigh said.

I smiled. “Why are you always right and what would I do without you?” 

“Only took you 32 years to admit that,” she smirked. “But seriously, I’m rooting for you guys so hard—I know how happy he makes you and you deserve that and more, G.”

“Aww,” I said at my sister’s heartwarming words. “Love you, K.”

“Love you, too, G.”

**Saturday, December 31st**

Tonight was New Year’s Eve and Frank and I were at a small basement party that Jamia had thrown at her house. She was off school for winter break and she and Frank had hung out pretty much every day since she arrived back in Chicago just before Christmas Day. 

While the fifteen kids were inside talking, laughing and drinking while loud music filled the basement, I quietly slipped outside to the back patio to have a cigarette. I was freezing my ass off out there but I was also buzzed on red wine which helped a bit with the cold. One cigarette turned into two and fifteen minutes later my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read the new text message I’d received.

**Frank**: _where are@u??_

**Gerard**: _Outside having a smoke. Keep me company?_

The patio door opened a couple minutes later and I looked over my shoulder to see Frank stepping outside with his coat on before sliding the door shut behind him.

“Hey,” I said as he came to stand next to me. I tossed my half-smoked cigarette into the snow on the ground.

“Hey,” he said back. “You didn’t have to put that out.”

I smiled. “You know I don’t like smoking around you, sweetheart,” I said, putting my arm around his waist. “Are you having fun?” I asked.

Frank shrugged. “I guess so...”

“Is something bothering you?” I asked, sensing that there was something on his mind.

Frank sighed. “I guess it just hit me that in the New Year we’ll basically only have 3 months together before I leave...” 

I nodded silently, feeling my stomach sink when I realized how soon that was and how unprepared I felt.

“You know, Frank, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about how I feel about you moving away and what that might mean for us,” I said.

“Okay...” Frank said, sounding a little uneasy as he looked at me. 

“I would hate for you to grow up and regret being with me, Frank. I don’t want you to miss out on being a kid because of me. I’m at the age where I want to settle down and start a family soon and you’ve barely even had a relationship besides being with me. Neither of us can predict how next year will go, but while you’re in Canada you might decide that you want to experience other guys—younger guys, maybe. I want you to feel like you can do that if you want to. I know I’m paying your tuition and that can seem like a power imbalance, but I’d never want you to feel like you owe it to me to stay with me or anything silly like that. I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

When I was done, Frank looked at me with a cross expression on his face. “What the fuck, Gerard?” he said. “Why are you talking like we’re gonna break up or something?”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, baby. I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head. “I just—I’m so scared of losing you, Frank.”

“Gerard, you’re not gonna lose me; I’m not going anywhere,” Frank said gently, turning to face me and draping his arms around my neck. “You really think I haven’t thought about the age gap and all that comes with it? You think I haven’t talked to Jamia about it thousands of times?” he smirked.

I chuckled a little. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Well, I never wanna hear you talk like that again. Especially that “experience other guys” bullshit. ‘Cause honestly, I could, like...see myself spending the rest of my life with you,” he said, blushing.

I felt pleasant butterflies fill my stomach and I smiled the kind of smile that you can feel in your soul. I slipped my arms around Frank’s waist and held him close against my body. 

“I would love that very much,” I said, still smiling. “And I love _you_ very much, Frankie. It will be a challenge, but we’ll get through this next year together.”

Frank smiled as he looked up at me. “I love you so much, Gerard,” he said. He went up on his tiptoes for a second and gave me a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
